My Girlfriend's a Vampire!
by GeekGothHybrid
Summary: I had no idea my girlfriend was a vampire. There was no warning at all: She went to school, she aged,she liked garlic,she bathed. Aren't vampires not suppose to do those things. Well this one dose, but she's not the only one in my school.
1. Prologue

**My Girlfriend's a Vampire! By Josh T.**

Prologue

I walked off the school bus and started towards the school doors, it was kind of crowded because 4 other buses were unloading their occupants. I did my best not to bump into people as I made my way to the door. Near the doors were huge windows that reached the ceiling of the school. The walls of the school were dark green, you could easily tell the walls from windows because the window's frames were light gray. After bumping into about 10 people I finally got to the doors. Now for the hard part I thought, to find Rebeca.

It would be hard because the entrance area, a circle about 20 step diameter was packed with people, looking for each other. I sighed, time for the impossible. I took a step and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Rebeca's smiling face. Her face reminded me of an anime character's face, mainly because she was really happy, she would close her eyes when she smiled.

"Hey there Mich," She said,"Looking for me?" She asked playfully.

"No, just the most beautiful girl in school, but you've seemed to top that," I said playfully too. She smiled wider than before, then took my hand and we walked to our class to drop off our stuff. I was very happy, but vowed never to take it for granted, I knew what it was like before her, lonely, even at my happiest I felt like something was missing. Now that I had found this missing piece, I did anything I could do to keep it. She was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans. I on the other hand was wearing my black rimmed glasses, black T-shirt and brown cargo pants. We made our way through the entry way and down the only hall to the "Commons" it's pretty much a lunchroom, rectangular, it was about 200 steps wide and 400 long. From the Commons their were 4 main hallways, along these hallways were classrooms also their were some classrooms that branched off directly off the Commons.

It was more difficult to get through the halls holding hands, but it was totally worth it, I thought.

We stopped at the entrance to the Common and looked towards Hall C, it was all the way across the Commons, and their was about 300 of the 400 students in the Commons. But we looked at each other, and nodded, and decided to run the gauntlet of the Commons. It took us a full 10 minutes to cross 200 steps across the Commons to hallway C, without being separated. People laughed, scoffed, snickered at us and played "Trip The Nerd Couple" they failed, just barely. We proceeded down Hall C to our math class, at least their was barely any people in the hallway. We went into the classroom, C-10, the door was open. I opened it and held the door open for Rebeca. She went in and I followed closely behind, we went to our desk at the back of the class. The class was about 50 by 50 feet, the teacher's desk in the corner, their was about 10 circular desk, about 4 feet in diameter, we put our stuff down on the table and sat down.

Me and her were not too big on public displays of affection (PDAs) we never really saw the point, just holding hand mostly, I could see the argument that you are brave enough to show your affection in public. But really, do you need to do that to prove yourself to your girlfriend. Maybe for some insecure people, but we, we are perfectly fine with our relationship and know how much affection we had for one another, we were just not keen on the point of letting everyone in school know, the only people we care about know: most friends and some family. We don't see the point of letting others know, its not like we are popular in this school anyway.

The 5 minute bell rang soon after we sat down. People started to trickle in, including Ralph and Jessicia. They sat down at the same table as us. Ralph and Jessicia has been our friends since freshman year, just like Rebeca. And like me and Rebeca, Ralph and Jessicia have been going out since the beginning of the year. We were still friends all around but I haven't seen Ralph or Jessicia much but, that would probably be normal. We all waited for class to start.

Ralph didn't look much like a nerd, he looked more like a joc but we all knew the truth, he couldn't hurt a fly and he didn't play sports despite his looks. He was about 6 ft 8, pretty tall, he weighted 180 lbs. Of solid muscle. He had short curly fiery red hair, he also had dreamy dark, chocolate colored eyes, Jessicia fell all over herself when she stared at him. Today he was wearing navy blue T-shirt and black, denim shorts.

Jessicia, also didn't look like a nerd, she looked more like a prep. With her long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty short, about 5ft 4 and couldn't have weighted more than 120 lbs. She had a more defined hourglass figure than Rebeca. She was wearing a hot pink T-shirt, with white jeans. Both me and Ralph were happy with who we had. And if I had to guess, Rebeca and Jessicia were happy too.

The bell rang and the last of the students came into the class with a little hurry.

"Attention class," Mr. Spinega said, he was a short, chubby teacher with crew-cut black hair. I really did not like him, he hit on almost every girl that walked into the room, it sickens me, I also did not like the class much. I did the homework, but it wasn't enough, I could not understand the material, I had a C- in the class. If Rebeca wasn't there to help and tutor me, I would probably have a D- or F.

"We have a new student joining us, say hello to Jene," I looked up, and was stunned. I saw a girl wearing a dark red T-shirt and matching lighter red skirt. She had thick, curly, black hair that went down to her waist, she was pretty thin too. She seemed to have a devious look about her, like she had just gotten away with a lie. Almost every guy in the class was staring and drooling at her. I looked but wasn't staring, I was surprised, even Ralph who almost never looked at girls was staring. I looked around, almost every girl saw what she was doing to the boys and wished they could do that, it almost instantly became taken to the point of she being an enemy. Even Rebeca and Jessicia were giving her dirty looks.

"Rebeca, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," She didn't sound like she was, she was staring beeline style, at Jene.

"Look at me," I said, she didn't. I put my hands gentle on the side of her face, and turned her towards me, she looked into my eyes and she soften up. I really liked having a calming feeling for Rebeca, no matter how angry she was, she could not stand up to my eyes. I was so concentrated on calming Rebeca that I didn't notice that Jene had sat down at our table, until she put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, it was Jene.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" I asked, trying to sound friendly, and not like I didn't want her around, like I really did. I could tell she was trying to do something, but I did not know what.

"Yes..." she said, her voice silky smooth, seductive. She seemed like she was just thinking about something else when I answered. She reached up and stroke the side of my face. I felt very weird, very awkward, I did not know what to do, something like this had never happened to me before. I could feel Rebeca's eyes burning through me, I saw all the girls staring in wonderment and the boys looked like they wanted to kill me. This was defiantly not good I thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my question being more pointed then I really wanted it to sound. She took her hand off my face and looked away, figuring our what to do next.

"Nothing," she said. Turning back to the teacher and listening to him talk, everyone else did too, but always kept one eye on her, afraid that they would miss even one sight movement. I turned to see Rebeca looking down, she did not like how Jene made a move on me. I put my hand on one of hers, she looked up a little and gave me a small smile, I returned the smile. Math class went by painfully slow, I always felt that Jene was looking at me, but whenever I turned my head her way, she was looking straight ahead, like she was hiding that she was looking at me. Our teacher let us work on our homework about 30 minutes before class ended which really helped me with the homework, but still did not help me understand it. Jene always seemed closer to me then I liked when I started talking to Rebeca and when she helped me with the homework, but I did not mentioned it, fearing it might cause trouble. I could almost feel the tension in the air between Rebeca, Jessicia and Jene. Mostly the first two to the last and vice versa.

Finally the bell rang and the tension followed us until we were in the halls that were thick with students. Rebeca and I were able to walk without Jene following, that was good, I'm not sure Rebeca or I could have taken much more.

"Did you see the way she stroke your face, I mean the nerve of that bitch," Rebeca said.

"I have no idea why she did that, are you angry with me?" I asked.

"Should I be?" I took her hand in mine and we stopped walking.

"Look into my eyes and answer your own question," I said, she did.

"No, I shouldn't be angry with you," she said after a few seconds. The one minute warning bell rang, we were between both locker rooms.

"Now, do you feel better?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, thank you,"

"See you in the gym," I said, and waved as I entered the men's locker room.

I went into the locker room and down the main walkway to my locker. I unlocked the lock after a few tries I finally got the combo. I noticed someone walked into the hall where my locker and I were, nobody else had a locker in here I thought to myself. Great, probably some joc wants to fight or just scare me. I turned and looked to see who it was, it was Tank. Tank really was a tank, he was 7 ft, short blond hair, very very muscular at least 200 pounds of muscle, he was already in the school PE outfit. He had 2 of his 'crew' following him. He pushed me up against the wall and the lockers behind me clashed.

"Stay away from the new girl, she's mine," He said to me his face inches from mine, looking down on me.

"If you haven't noticed I don't want to be near her," I said to him in anger.

"What? Is she not good enough for you," He said, loud and quick. He did not make sense, I did not know what to say.

"Well..." He asked, he eased up and crossed his arms.

"Well what? No she is good enough, but if you didn't know. I have a girlfriend," I said, the last part yelling.

"What's going on back here?" I heard the PE teacher say before Tank could say anything, he looked a lot like Tank, in the way of muscular and good looking. He had brown hair instead of Tanks's black. He had a stern gaze but seemed like a natural leader, sense he seemed to inspire confidence. He was looking into the hall.

"Get out, now!" The teacher said, and Tank and his buds left.

"Get dressed Mich," the teacher said to me

"Yes Mr. Ural" I responded out of instinct. He left and I got dressed.

We were doing Baseball in PE. When I got to the Gym, I stood frozen, there she was. In red short shorts, and the school T-shirt about 100 feet from me. Shit, I thought to myself, I looked around for Rebeca, I didn't see her. Great, this is not going to end well I said to myself. Maybe if you sneak around she might not see you... wait, sneak around where were in a gym, how was I going to 'sneak' around anywhere. I sighed. Then Rebeca came into the Gym, she saw me, I turned around and motioned her not to say anything. Too late.

"Hey Mich!", I bowed my head, I didn't have to see anything I knew Jene was walking over. Too little too late, Rebeca was covering her mouth as she realized what she had done. I looked around and to my surprise I saw Tank talking to Jene, she walked around him without hearing what he had to say and continued towards me. I bet that was worth at least a black eye later. She walked up to me smiling, Rebeca was standing by my side, hopefully that would stop her, fools hope. She did not stop but instead she smiled devilishly, like she was going to do something that would piss Rebeca off to no end. There was only one thing that she could do to get Rebeca that rallied up, I though, she wouldn't do _that, _would she? She wrapped her arms around me and quickly kissed me on the lips, and held me there. OH SHIT, I thought. She is crazy. I could feel everyone looking at us, the girls were probability relived that their boyfriends were not targets. All the guys would probability hang me if presented the opportunity. Rebeca... I'm not even sure what would happen to her, let alone us. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't give me that all hurt crap, I know you know, exactly what your doing," I said, trying to calm my voice. Everyone was still staring, some confused, some amazed, some didn't know what to think.

"You think you know what _I'm_ doing, heh," She said darkly, I drew back and took my hands off her shoulders.

"What I want to know is why your not captivated like all the other boys in this school, I know _you_ know, now TELL ME! I've done my best to try and captivate you, and despite _my_ best efforts you remain elusive," She yelled, I noticed she was yelling very loudly.

"I don't know why," I said trying to calm her down.

"You DO, TELL ME!" She yelled and she punched me in the face, I fell back on my back. Ouch, that was going to leave at least a bruise I thought to myself. I felt 2 pairs of hands on my shoulders, I looked up and it was two jocs holding me up. They restrained my arms, this was it, I'm going to become a punching bag for one pissed off girl.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I heard Mr. Ural yell. The jocs let me go and I fell on my back, the crowd that had gathered around that I hadn't notice had begun to disperse. Jene was staring at me again, then walked away. I saw a hand reach out, it was Rebeca's, I took it and she helped me up.

"Thanks," I said, referring to the hand she gave.

"No problem, as long as that kiss she gave you meant something to you," She said, reluctantly.

"You know it didn't," I told her, she knew me better then to think that the kiss did mean something. She smiled and we went and joined the rest of the class.

That class, and the rest of the day for that matter, went on in relative peace. Jene kept her distance from me, which I was all too happy about, so was Rebeca. After the bell rang ending science, my 6th period, school was out. Me and Rebeca rushed out of the classroom to the parking lot. I got into my red Kia Spectra, Rebeca had gotten over the kiss pretty quickly, to my great surprise. We were all smiles and laughs as we went to the car and got in, kissing each other on the lips as we got in. I drove to her house to drop her off. We got in her parent's driveway about 20 minutes after we left the school. She stayed in the car for a few second after we stopped. I could tell she wanted to tell me something, so I turned the car off. She looked towards me and stared into my eyes as if she was judging me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I want to tell you something but I'm not sure you will believe me, or if we would be the same after I tell you," she said hesitantly.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said to her trying to comfort her.

"Ok, if you are sure you could stand the worst," she said, then she leaned towards me as if to kiss me, I leaned in and closed my eyes, but instead of feeling her soft, barely moist lips on mine. I felt her bitting into my neck. I flinched when she broke skin, but it felt good, so good to have her sucking the blood from my veins. But after just a few seconds she drew away and wiped the blood off her lips. She looked like she horribly regretted what she just did. I laid my head across the driver seat and laid in her lap. She looked more surprised than I had been when she drank my blood.

"I'm a vampire," She said, looking off in the distance.

**_Author note: I have a feeling you know what I'm going to ask you to do. Please Please review, tell me if I'm doing a good job, or tell me I suck. But either way tell me how I can improve, always looking to improve. So tell me if you like it or not, tell me if I should keep writing or should I scrap it._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 by Josh T.

She put her hand on my head and started stroking it.

"Lets go inside, unless you don't want to learn more," She knew I wanted to know more. I sat up and opened my door, she opened hers and we walked into her house. Both of her parents worked so we had about 2 hours of time for her to explain... No! Not explain, she didn't have to explain anything to me. She would do this because she wanted to, not because she felt that she had to. I grabbed her wrist, we stopped and she turned around.

"You do know you don't have to say anything to me. No matter what you are it doesn't matter what you are, your still Rebeca," I told her sincerity flowing into my words naturally.

"I know," she said with a smile, "But I'm doing this, not just to appease you curiosity, which I bet you won't admit to yourself you have. But also so I can confide in someone, someone to talk to, someone I... I don't have to keep any secrets from," she answered.

Her bed was a large one, queen sized, the sheets were white, the pillow cases were black and the top blanket was red, I couldn't see how she slept with such absolute and opposite colors. But every time I asked she would simply say that she closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. In the late 1340s the Black Death or Bubonic Plague hit Europe like a ton of bricks, for want of a better term. Famine soon followed, leading to a shortage of food."

Back in that time, despite how despicable it was, people turned to cannibalism to save off starvation. Almost all cannibals died from either accidental or intentional eating of plague victim's bodies. However about 10 families, or clans, of cannibals survived the plague after being infected by eating the corpses. In their blood, was a cure to the Black Death. After the plague passed in the early 1350s. The church found out that these clans were cannibals and that they ate from the plagued corpses, they guessed these clans had a cure to the plague. But since they didn't come forward and give their blood to the masses, the church started to persecute the cannibalistic clans.

That is where the legend of vampires began. The clan members of cannibals had started to develop strange powers, they found, every generation had longer canine teeth then normal humans, but at my generation the teeth are only about a quarter inch longer then yours. They found that the blood of humans gave them powers beyond that of a normal human. Lets say for example, if a vampire drained a body completely of blood, then, for a time of 24 hours, they would be twice as strong, resilient, agile than a normal human. The power last as long as the vampire wants, suppressing it at any time, but will be expended after about 24 hours of use. The vampire's heart can work about 2 to 5 times as hard as a normal humans, given blood, but the heart can not produce more blood than the human norm. this is how vampires can use this power. Unless the vampire has blood in "storage" then the vampire will not use this power unless threatened with death. This is because after using the power the vampire is severally weakened. The vampire is severally weakened because the vampire's heart produces a normal amount of blood, which is a "baseline" for sustaining a normal human, if a vampire uses the power using their own blood it is like they lost the blood they used to invoke the power. How much blood that is lost depends on how long the power is invoked.

As you might have guessed, all the Hollywood myths are false. I go to school, I bathed, I don't particularly like garlic, then again neither do you, I have a crucifix on my chest, so cancel that one out, you know I've aged, but I will explain that one later. Vampirism is not a curse that is passed on through contact, even intimate contact, it is bound-by-blood, a family curse. When puberty hits, your vampire unique power manifests, your canines grow, and you can start reaping the benefits of drinking blood. Not that your body is already going through immense changes, what is vampirism added to the list?" She said, trying to lighten up, but not seceding.

"Every vampire has a unique power, take Jene's charm power. That is a unique power. Not every vampire's unique power is person unique. The chances of a vampire meeting another vampire with the same unique power are not high, however it is possible. These unique powers can only be used when any blood is in "storage", the power dose not use blood but blood in needed in "storage" to be used. Some vampires flaunt their power which puts the rest of us under needless spotlight. However thankfully the last time that happened was over 200 years ago, The Salem Witch Trials.

So back to the age thing, it's kind of tricky so listen carefully. If a vampire drinks the equivalent of a glass of blood every month, then for every 5 years the vampire lives, they only looks 1 year older. If there is any break in the monthly drinking then the vampire ages. I'm as old as I look, 17. That... back in the car. Was the first time I ever drank blood.

It is surprisingly easy for a vampire to live a normal human life. With no weaknesses, and blood not a requirement to survive, a vampire can live a relatively normal, human life.

It is easy for a vampire to know who they really like. Not only do you feel affection for that person, but you also hear that person's heartbeat, the louder you hear that person's heartbeat the more affection you have for that person. In a room, a vampire can hear everybody's heartbeat, it's distracting sometimes But for me, it's not that bad, all I have to do is listen to your heartbeat, the rythem calms me down and drowns out everyone else's heartbeat," She smiled at the last sentence.

"If that wasn't enough, the person a vampire has the greatest affection for can smell that person's unique sent greater than everybody else's. Again a vampire can smell everyone's sent but that person's sent is greater than everyone else's. Your's is so sweet..." She trailed looking into my eyes.

"It's intoxicating," She continued, "So intoxicating that it's hard for me to resist the urge to drink from you," She said staring into my eyes, she blinked and her complete fixation on me passed.

"Vampires have to keep their identity secret. As you probability have guessed we would be persecuted by not only the church for not coming forward, the church has long memories. But by the human populace in general, if the African-Americans suffered for a little less then 400 years and counting for just having a different color skin. The what do you think people will do to us? The church will not only persecute us for not coming forward, but for our powers, what powers gained from drinking blood is not powers that are satanic. So the church will paint us as daemons," She finished. A knock came from the door, we were both surprised and jumped a little.

"Rebeca?" Rebeca dad's voice said.

"Yes dad, come in," Rebeca answered. The door knob turned and in came a huge beast of a man. He was 7.8 about 240 pounds, he might not be pure muscle but he was still large, and even looked powerful. Rebeca had his eyes, sparking green, but his hair was black, Rebeca got her hair from her mother. He had a commanding aura about him, like you couldn't lie to him. That I guessed was his unique power.

"_Vis dule karaf yans?_" He asked in a big, deep, commanding voice, obviously fluent in what ever language he was speaking. I could tell he asked a question by the sounding of his voice at the end of the sentence but I could not tell what he asked.

"_Moka moka, pedulet karaf yans moka,_" She said in a high, frantic, almost squeaky voice, almost as fluent, holding out her hands and crossing them over and over.

"_Moka? wer pw uraio Ura dule karaf yans oueyma,. Vis dule karaf yans?_" He asked again. I guessed what ever she said to him, he wasn't buying it because the tone of his voice seemed to be annoyed and he seemed to get louder. I started to get nervous, it seemed like they were arguing about me, perhaps.

"_Moka, pe karaf yana moka,_" She seemed, like she was insisting, but I wasn't sure.

He sighed "_Oio niv pe eue pe hieo xo ura, bo yans_" he said with little emotion.

"_ura zens nar,_" She said with a gasp. Rebeca's father narrowed his eyes, then turned to me and I felt his presence crushing me like an inescapable pressure, I looked at his eyes, then seemed to glow, I was completely under his command, I could tell, it was like I was a prisoner in my own body.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She..." I started, I was about to tell him everything, I never wanted to but I couldn't control myself.

"NO!!" Rebeca screamed.

"I told him everything about us, our identities, our power in general, how our ancestors first started. He knows it all," She said, defeated. He looked down as if to contemplate what to do now, with that, he released me from his power, I fell to my knees and started gasping, and realized that I had not breathed when he had control of me. Rebeca rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Their's a new vampire at school, she used her unique power blatantly, she can charm and captivate those looking at her," Rebeca said to her father, who didn't even look up. But I could tell he was digesting her information.  
"She charmed everyone except for Mich. She was curious as to why he wasn't, she did allot to get to him, being very close, even kissing him, but it didn't work. She was about to beat the stuffing out of Mich when the teacher came by and broke up the crowd," She finished. He stood there in silent contemplation for a few seconds.

"I don't think I'll kill you yet. However if you tell anyone, I'll rip you and whoever you told apart. And if you break my baby's heart, I'll break every bone in your body, and somehow keep you alive, and after that, I'll finally snap your neck killing you," He said in a dark brooding voice, that scared me and Rebeca.

"However if you keep the secret and keep my little Rebeca happy, you'll be fine," He said in a lighter tone trying to break the almost visible tension in the room.

"The power Jene has, the only way not to be affected by it is to truly think your in love with someone,"

He said before walking out of the room and closed the door lightly behind him. I must have look horrified because Rebeca asked looking at me.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I that transparent?" I asked, my eyes wide with fright.

"You're completely pale, like all the blood is out of your body," She informed me.

"Well... I'm more scared then that,"

"Don't dwell on it, it's just some friendly advice," She tried to reassure me.

"You call that friendly advice?" I asked with wonderment.

"Ok, maybe some hostile advice, but you still don't have to worry that much. If you don't tell anyone and we still have a healthy relationship then, everything will be find,"

"I really hope so, because I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like getting every bone in my body broken," I said still kind of scared.

"Stop being such a big baby," She said, half sarcastically.

"Ok... If your dad's home it's probability about 5:00, my mom has probability already called the local police and the Coast Guard to look for me," I teased.

"Ok... You should get going then," She said, looking down. I leaned down and kissed her, after a few seconds I withdrew. She smiled and I went out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. Into my car and started to go home. It was only about 20 minutes to my house, but I drove a little faster than normal, I felt like I was being followed. I saw a silver Volvo following me, I kept my eye on it, it was going faster than me. I accelerated, but the Volvo was still catching up on me. I pushed my Kia Spectra as fast as it would go, 120 mph. But still that damn Volvo was still catching up on me. My neighborhood came into view and I slowed down very quickly I could almost swear my head was going to have whiplash by the time I stopped slowing down, but it didn't I got out of my car, and looked around. The Volvo was no where to be found. I sighed a sigh of relief and started to the door of the house, surprisingly no one was home, no cars in the driveway. Usually my mom and dad would be here by now. I went inside and looked around I found a note on the fringe,

"At a meeting be back at 9:00," I said out loud, "Great," I continued. I felt a heavy blow hit my head and I fell to the ground, unconscious before I even hit the ground.

I woke up what seemed like a short time later, I was hand cuffed to a bed in a large room, it looked like a bedroom. Oh shit I thought, this can't be good. I was still fully clothed still, that was a good sign. But my glasses weren't on my face, that wasn't good. I could still see fine without my glasses, their mainly for reading anything not within about 5 foot of me. I heard a door open, and looked up. It was Jene, she was wearing something different, a black colared shirt with the same red skirt. She was smiling at me, I laid my head back, not really to hide I was awake but mainly out of the hopelessness of the situation.

Author note: Please review so I know, that you want to know more. Tell me whats bad, whats good. Tell me if you want a guide to the vampiric langure that I have so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebeca's Point of View

"May I have a glass of blood instead of juice?" I asked as my mom was about to pour the drinks.

"Since when do you drink blood?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ahhh... It's a, resolution, yeah a resolution. Who said they can only be made on New Year's?" I said, trying to hide the fact that it was a quick answer.

"Ok," she said skeptically, not a good sign. I was dreading this dinner, at some point dad would say at least something about my confession to Mich. However I didn't know how he would ease into it. Mom set down the drinks on the table with such grace, it never ceased to amaze. She sat down and I took a small sip of the blood. I grimaced and wanted to spit it out but swallowed. It tasted like plastic, no flavor, nonsustaining. Mich's blood on the other hand, felt like silk, tasted like warm milk down my throat. It's flavor, like all my favorite tastes rolled into one elixir, and was very sustaining. I was surprised I was able to stop, I wanted to drink forever. But some how I summoned the will to stop. But my personal battle wasn't over until he left the house. His sent was at least twice as strong with an open wound. However even after he left, his sent permeated my room. His blood was a drug, and I was addicted.

"It's ok, none of us find it tasteful. Rest assured real human blood tastes much better," My dad's voice informed me, and snapped me out of my daydream.

"So...Should you tell her or do you want me to?" Dad asked with a sigh.

"Tell me what?" Mom asked pausing from eating the rare stake. I stayed silent.

"Your daughter told her boyfriend our true identities, origins and about our powers," Dad said with another sigh knowing what was about to come.

"WHAT!!" My mom screamed with uncontrolled furry.

Mich's Point of View

I looked around, it was kind of dark, the sun had already set. But it there was a full moon out tonight. The moon light filtered into the bedroom. I could see the glint of the dull metal of the handcuffs on my legs. The bedroom was however also dimly lit by a over-head lamp in the center of the room on the ceiling with different levels of illumination. She walked towards me smiling her teeth couldn't have been that white naturally. Her canine teeth easily picked out, on account of they being twice as long as her normal ones and pointed. I was defiantly scared but probability not as scared as I should have been.

"You don't seem as scared as you should be. Why?" she asked. I was silent

"hhhh," she said pinching the bridge of her nose, "You really aren't making this any easier on yourself are you," She said

"I can make my bite as pleasurable, or as painful as I want," She threatened. "Or maybe even drain you dry," I remained silent. She sighed she knew this was not going to work.

"Maybe you need to feel, first-hand, how much pain I can inflict," She said with a sick sadistic smile. I was really scared now, I could feel my skin getting paler as she got on top of the covers of the bed with me and laid close, next to me. She leaned closer , her hair brushing against my face. I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move. She bit me, but it only a prick that broke skin, she moved back a couple inches. She inhaled as if taking in, not only my sent but my fear as well. She plunged her fangs into my neck as she exhaled. I yelled like I had just got my arm cut off. It didn't, but it felt like that would have been the equivalent, it was like a blowtorch against my neck, like my blood was boiling.

Rebeca's Point of View

I grabbed my neck, it felt like it was burning with white hot heat. I fell out of my chair to the ground yelling. My mom and dad were over to me before I even it the floor. My dad caught me in his big burly arms. I kept screaming and started flailing my arms. He set me on the couch a second later, I was still kicking and screaming. Until it finally stopped. It must have lasted 5 seconds but that was the most painful 5 seconds of my life. My dad pulled my hand away from my neck after I stopped screaming without a word. Their felt like no wound, my dad confirmed it.

"How..." My mom started and stopped, looking wide-eyed at my dad, and then at me. They knew something I didn't

"What?" I asked, "Other than I had a very painful episode without any apparent wounds," I included.

They both sighed at the same time.

"Apparently you have an emphatic link to that boy of your's," My mom said.

"You can feel some of the most powerful emotions that the subject of the link feels. It would seem that he was in excruciating pain just now," She continued.

"There is only one other vampire family in this town, the Holor's" Mom explained.

"I believe that it is Wen Holor and her two daughters Jene Holor, and Nena Holor"

"What! You knew Jene was here, you heard my story, you knew what Jene did. Why didn't you tell me she where she lived?" I asked extremely frustrated

"Well. I didn't think that you knowing her address was a good thing for the exact reason of how you know her. Also I didn't think that she could affect you directly," she explained calmly.

"What about Mich," I asked.

"Well... I was hoping you hadn't had too strong a bond, that you wouldn't have a link" She said "However I have to admit that I was hoping that Jene would kill Mich, our secret would be safe," She continued.

"How could you even think that!" I exclaimed, "What about me, what do you think I would have done, if Mich had died," I continued my rant.

"You would get over it," She said simply.

"Teenagers tend to over inflate their relationships," She explained herself.

"Yeah well... You know how close we are now," I said looking away still angry.

"You wont die if he did but you would feel pain leading up to the death," She said, explaining how far the link would go.

"I still need to help him," I said. I grabbed my neck again from the pain.

"FUCK!"

Mich's Point of View

"FUCK!!" I screamed as she finally took out her fangs a second time, I was really weak, I must have lost half my blood by now, I was light-headed, blood was draining out of my neck.

"You know how this can end," She said condescendingly. She was straddling me by now, she had to keep her hands on my wrist. I had enough chain to grab her head and push it away when she bit me. I heard someone from upstairs coming down. Jene got off me and sat on the side of the bed. The door to her room opened . A very pretty girl walked into the room, she had Jene' long black curly hair but had blue eyes instead of Jene's green.

"Hey Nena," Jene said pleasantly, like she wasn't causing immense pain to someone in the same room.

"Hello Jene, I see your having a little fun with your food," she said with almost no emotion, she spoke like she showed no emotion in her entire life, like monotoned.

"I'm bored, this looks like it can give me something to do, may I?" Nena asked.

Jene was smiling "Go ahead, just don't kill him, that's my job,"

"Thank you," Nena said. She walked up to me, she couldn't have been more then 15 years-of-age. She grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me towards her at the edge of the bed. It twisted my arms, and I winced. Then she bit into my neck fully however, unlike Jene, started to chew into my neck. It made the pain 3 times as worst than when Jene bit me. A few second later I barely felt it but Jene plunged her fangs into my neck but man did I feel it when she did. Between Nena's chewing out my neck and Jene's malicious biting of my neck. I wasn't sure how much I could take, before I died, or broke. No! I wouldn't break, I would die, I would take Rebeca's secret with me screaming to hell. I heard another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs, both Jene and Nena took their fangs out of me. Oh god, could my luck be bad enough that Jene would have three sisters as evil as her . The door opened in in walked a grown women, well I think so, she looked about 25. She looked like Jene in about 8 years, her long thick black curly hair. Her sparkling green eyes. I could see the family resemblance, 2 daughters and a mother.

"I just got a call from the Borno's," my ears perked up, Rebeca's last name was Borno. "They claim that we have something of theirs, a boy," She said with stern stiffness.

"Is this the boy?" She asked glancing at me.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Jene said, she moved closer to me.

"They'll be here in about 10 minutes. Try not to harm the boy until then. I really can't afford to get in a fight with an older family," She explained. Jene did not look happy one bit.

"Oh.. You might want to clean him up too, just in case the boy is their's, sparks might fly if they see him like that," She added and then left the room. Jene got up from the bed and got a towl and started to wipe the blood from my neck, whispering in to my ear as she did,

"No matter who you belong to, I will not stop, I will find out how to bypass your protection from my charm and you will be mine," She said whispering. She was fixated on me, no not fixated, obsessed, I wondered if I could survive such attention from a vampire. 10 minutes passed quickly, I was still cuffed to the bed, but my hands were free.

I was sitting on the side of the bed. I heard a ring of the doorbell, footsteps going to the door. The door opening, I could not hear what they were saying. But after a minute, they started to come downstairs. The door opened, and I saw Rebeca, she ran at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"She's a VAMPIRE!" Jene exclaimed, letting out a low growl but it was silenced by her mom's presence. Rebeca's mom and dad walked into the room too.

"Yes, thats the one," Her mom said. "Thank you for finding him," She regarded me like I was property but I did not pay it any heed. I had Rebeca in my arms and that was all that mattered. She glanced at my neck, she was too fast she saw all the bite marks. She looked at Jene with barely contained furry, I knew that this was not the time for a fight, I gently held Rebeca's face in my hands and turned her head towards me and whispered.

"Calm, calm yourself, here," I said and lifted her left hand using mine and put her hand on my heart.

"Let the rythem calm you down, listen. I could tell Jene was pissed, I didn't even need to see her and I knew. I saw Rebeca's mom and dad standing near the door to Jene's bedroom

"Thank you for finding him, he is ours," Rebeca's mom told Jene's mom regarding me as property, but I didn't care, I had Rebeca with me and that is all that mattered.

"Let's go Rebeca" Her mom said, annoyed a little. She took my head and led me to the door. I tripped, I forgot all about the cuff Jene had on my legs. Jene walked over with all the reluctance in the world and unlocked the cuff.

"Remember what I said," She whispered so softly that only I would hear. Rebeca still had my hand and she led me out the door, into her parent's car. A black Doge Viper, Mer mom and dad in the front, me and Rebeca in the back. The interior looked somewhat old fashioned, but still cool. Black leather on almost every square inch, it even smelt like fresh leather.

"Let me see, please" She asked, I knew what she was talking about, I pulled down the right side of the collar of my jacket. She leaned closer and examined the 3 sets of bite marks,

"Well, they don't look infected, at least their's that," She diagnosed. I turned to my left side, she looked confused, and pulled down that side of my jacket's collar. She gasped,

"What did she do to you," leaning in again.

"Well technicality it was Nena, Jane's sister who did this," I said referencing to the gnawed wound on the left side of my neck.

"She's teething," She said.

"She's what?" I asked

"Teething," She said "Sometimes the increased canine teeth growth is the last thing to happen so vampires without the teeth have to gnaw on the neck to break the skin to get at the blood. That must be what is happening with this Nena, on the plus side it doesn't look infected either," She concluded. She laid in my lap, and I started to twirl and play with her hair. She fell asleep. Too bad the drive wasn't longer. The car stopped

"Stay in the car, she's too tired, you should probability wait to talk to her," I nodded. Her mom stayed in the car while her dad got out and held her in his big arms and went into the house. Rebeca's mom drove me home, I got out of the car and thanked her for the ride, it was only 8:45 but wanted to go to bed early.

**Author Note: Please review, I really like this story, but how do you think it. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got up the next morning, I kicked my legs over the side of the bed, my feet not even touching the floor. I dropped down from the bed a few inches to the soft carpeted floor. I looked to my right out of my window, more out of habit than expecting something. What do you know.

"Holy shit," I said as I looked out the window. Snow, it was snowing, the trees were covered with the seldom-seen almost mystical snow. I turned to my drawer and got dressed. Black jeans, a red T-shirt and gray sweater, and retrieving my glasses from the nightstand, along with my dark green digital watch, I went out of my room and proceeded down the hall to the living room.

"There's no school," my mom said as I walked into the room.

"About 4 inches by the end of the day," She continued. She always seemed to know what I was thinking it was kind of creepy. I went from the living room to the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and went back to my room. Taking my breakfast with me. Just as I set my bowl down I heard Amber Pacific play,m I jumped a little. The guitar, drums and singer playing in perfect harmony.

"Take me back to your heart, a place to remember I'll always be yours..." was cut off when I finally found my silver phone, under my desk, not sure how it got there though.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey you," I heard Rebeca say, her voice didn't sound anything like it did in person. But I guess that was how it always was.

"I was wondering if you," She paused before going on, "If you wanted to take a walk in the snow?" She asked.

"Sure of coarse, I'll drive to your place, ok, be there in 10" I responded, this would be a good time to ask some questions.

"Sure," She sounded enthusiastic.

"Bye," She continued.

"Bye," I said, and she hung up. So did I and I my cell in my pocket. I donned a heavy coat and started for the door.

"I'm going to Rebeca's and going to take a walk!" I said loudly trying not to yell, so that my mom would hear.

"Be careful, the roads are slippery," I heard her yell back.

I got in my Kia and started the car and waited for it to warm up. I was probability the only driver that still enjoyed the snow. For all it's promise of a a slick drive, no matter how short your trip was, I mused to myself. I eased the car out of the driveway, and drove to Rebeca's. It only usually took 5 minutes to get to Rebeca's house but I was being careful, and with the warm up time, I arrived in a little earlier then 10 minutes. I stepped out the door in my heavy boot, black, they matched my jeans. I closed the door and saw Rebeca come out of the house, she must have heard the door of the car close. We started walking towards each other, then about half way through she broke into a run to me. When she got close I braced for impact. But it wasn't enough, she jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around me. Bearing me to the ground, she kissed me passionately, over and over, like their was no tomorrow, I knew why she was acting this way. We were both sinking into the snow, after a minute, she finally let me get up. And we started walking away from the house in the snow, in no particular direction

"Please don't tell me that you were afraid that Jene would have taken me again," I said, already knowing the answer.

"Well... yes, I was afraid she would have taken you, and hurt you worst than yesterday," She said, hurt.

"Well if she hurt me any worst than yesterday, she would have killed me," I said confused, and realized very quickly what she meant. And I even quicker than than that I hated myself for saying that, I was so stupid I should have known that would happen.

She started to cry, "I know..." She said fully breaking out into tears. I threw my arms around her and tried to muffle her cries.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry, I can't bear to hear or see your cry," I said, fighting back my own tears.

"How do you know she will come back anyway," I asked her, trying to stifle her tears.

"That look in her eye, when I took you away. She was determined, she wouldn't stop until she had you...but I don't know why she pursues you so,"

"Neither do I, why would she was a human like me. She could have anyone she wants, and she choses me, I don't understand," I said talking it through.

"I'm in the same boat as you." She agreed.

"She will never ever have me, my heart, my soul is already with you," I said taking her hands in mine and looking deep in her eyes. She looked like she was going to melt, and blushed so much, she turned away.

"I know that, but she still won't stop. She keep coming, even if she knows she can't have you..." She trailed, still recovering from my complete idiotic.

"I might have been able to survive such attention, but you, your a frail human," She said, looking down.

"Aren't you pretty much human without blood?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Yes, thats true, but I still have your blood in my system, that means I can still use my unique power," She answer.

"Would you mind showing me your unique power? Please," I asked longing to see.

"Well...I can't really show unless I use it on someone. Do you trust me?" She asked a little darkly.

"With my life," I responded immediately.

"I would have accepted no other answer, this could kill you if I lose concentration," She said, very seriously.

"Relax my love," She whispered into my ear, leaning close to me. She put the tips of her fingers on both sides of my temples. She closed her eyes. I felt my breath get taken from me suddenly, I was suffocating, my eyes were wide, I felt cold and getting colder. Rebeca opened her eyes, they were terrifying, they were a crystallized shade of dark red, like blood. I will never forget those eyes, for as long as I live. She took her hands from my temples and I fell back, into the snow. I took great heaving breaths of air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay in contact for so long," She said, blinking and her eyes turning back to their normal shade of sparkling green. Coming closer to me, and hesitated but continued and knelt next to me.

"I'm fine," I said, controlling my breathing making go back to normal.

"Thank you for showing me, I see you could defend yourself if you had to," I said.

"All I need to do is be in skin to skin contact with my...opponent," She hesitated saying the last word.

"I see," I said understandingly.

"I was wondering," I said while getting up.

"How did you know where I was? How did you know I was in danger to begin with," I asked.

"I... I felt your pain, literally, I felt her fangs sink into your neck, I felt the fire in your blood," She said,

"My mom told me it is a emphatic link vampires develop with a loved one, the subject of the link can feel the greatest emotions of the subjects," She explained to me.

"As for knowing where you were... My mom and dad knew where Jene lived. They didn't think that I should know where she lived, they didn't think that she would affect me," She said, a question instantly popping into my head.

"Didn't they know what happened at school yesterday?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes... Well.. They... My mom was hoping... hoping that you... you... you would die because you know our secret!" She cried out and broke out in tears again. Not again I thought, I once again wrapped my arms around her and tried to consul her. She calmed down after a few minutes later.

"Did they think about how that... that would have affected you?" I asked, it was painful to ask but I needed to get it out of the way, it would probability be even more painful to bring it all up again later.

"They thought... They thought that I was exaggerating the intensity of my relationship with you. They were wrong, I had a emphatic link built up with you, my... my love," She said the last part so sincerely, looking into my eyes so soulfully my heat melted.

"My love, I can get used to that," I said half playfully.

"I love you," She said, looking at me so seriously.

"I love you too," I said, turning as serious as her. I had no idea how I was able to change my mood so fast but I did, but I did. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, she lips felt warm, I felt something, something strange. Something that never happened before when I kissed her. When she drew her head back, I saw her lips were blood red, and blood was trailing from her lips in a couple places. I felt my lips, and looked at the tips of my fingers and saw my own blood on my fingers. I looked up at her, she smiled a little, then she opened her eyes wide as if she just realized what she did.

"I'm so so sorry. Please don't be mad at me," She said extremely distressed. I didn't say a word as I leaned towards her and kissed her, she was surprised at first but lost her self in my kiss, or blood, I wasn't sure which . She with drew and jumped on me again, holding me with all her limbs. She opened her mouth and bit into my neck. I felt her suck my life-giving blood from me body, but it wasn't painful like when Jene did it, it was soft, like velvet, and sensual. I could tell she was drinking too much but I didn't say anything, I had a feeling that if she could have stopped, she would have. I started to fell weak, light headed, and collapsed to the ground. Rebeca fell with me, and I think was shaken out of her blood-lust because she stopped drinking from me.

"I...I...I'm sorry," She said, bowing her head so that her hair was covering her face in shame.

"Don't feel sorry, it was my fault for kissing you again," I said, pleading with her not to cry.

"I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't help myself," She explained on the verge of tears.

"But it didn't hurt, it actually felt good," I tried to consul.

"It might have felt_ good_ but it _really wasn't_ good," She said

"You collapsed from lack of blood, you must still be recovering from yesterday," She stated.

"I don't think its a good idea for me to be too close to you, for your own safety," She said getting up. I grabbed her wrist as she got up and pulled her back down, she landed hard in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back and accepted that she wasn't going anywhere without me. Her head rested on my chest.

"You really like testing my will, don't you," She said half playfully.

"Either that, or I'm a glutton for punishment," I said with the same playfulness, looking down at her. A few seconds passed.

"We should probability get off the cold, wet ground before you freeze," She said looking up at me.

"I'll never freeze with you _this_ close to me," I said smiling.

"None-the-less, it would be more comfortable if we were sitting in a chair or couch," She said smiling with me.

"Or a bed," I added, still smiling. She knew I was kidding...Or was I? I untangled my arms around her and she got up. I did too and we walked hand in hand towards the house.

She opened the door, and gestured for me to come in. Her parent's weren't home despite the snow. Her mom was Board Of Executives, and her dad was a hot shot stock broker, so they still had to go to work.

"I'm going to make some hot coco, you want some marshmallows?" She whispered in my ear.

"2 small ones please, thank you," I said.

"Head up to my room, ok?" She asked.

"Ok," I answered and she headed off to the kitchen and I started for her room. I swear you can get yourself lost a her house. It wasn't that large but it is easy to get disoriented. But after a minute I'm found mer room. She had a Beany Bag in her room and I sat in it. She came in a few minutes later with the coco.

"You didn't have a hard time finding this place again did you?" She asked smiling, she knew the answer. I smiled back at her stood up, and walked over to her. She offered me a cup of coco, I took it,

"Thank you," I said, and took a sip. Still hot, it burnt my tongue a little. She smiled,

"Hot isn't it," She said. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Emphatic link," She said, I closed my mouth with a clack of teeth coming down on teeth. She kept smiling. I put the cup of coco on her desk and sat down. She put her cup next to mine and sat in my lap. We both smiled. She leaned back and she laid across my lap, still on the Beany Bag, I was surprised, the Beany Bag was about 6 ft in diameter. She reached up and wrapped her one of her hands around the back of my head and pulled me towards her. However she didn't kiss me, she put my hair in her face,

"Don't move please?" She asked as if in a distance. I complied and after a few seconds moved me down, exposing my neck to her. She closed her eyes, as if fighting the urge, she leaned close to me, her nose almost touching me. I wanted to draw her closer and kiss her but I knew better, she moved down, her nose close to my neck. And inhaled my sent running her nose along my neck, it tickled but I dared not move. She opened her eyes and kissed me on the lips, I was completely captive, I felt like I wasn't in control of myself, I couldn't do anything on my own but accept whatever she did to me. She moved back, and readjusted herself. She was laying against me, her head laying softly on my upper torso. Both of our hands entwined, our arms entangled, wrapped around her. We stayed like that for hours, we completely forgot about the coco, we were lost in each other. The front door closing snapped us both out of our revelry.

"Rebeca? I'm Home!"Her mom yelled. She got up and looked at the clock, it was 12:32 noon. She went to the door and opened it,

"Hi Mom!" She yelled out the door.

"Rebeca, I need to talk to you about something," Rebeca's mom said coming up the stairs,

"Oh, ok," She said confused. I could tell her mom was right near the door but the nervousness she felt, from the link, wait I thought. I can feel her emotions too, well I guess the door swings both ways, so to speak. Rebeca turned towards me,

"You should probability go, I'll call you," She said. I got up from the Beany Bag and walked to the door. I gave her a quick good-bye kiss and left. I was right, her mom was near the door. I could almost feel the tension in the air as I passed her. She didn't like me, now that I knew their secret, she didn't trust me, and the fact that another vampire wants me is not going to help the situation.

I left the house and walked over to my car, got in and started it. I let it warm up and drove back home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebeca's POV

I saw Mich leave, and invited my mom into my room.

"What do you want to talk to me about," I asked her, hoping that she didn't want to talk to me about what I thought she wanted to.

"I sure that you know," She said to me.

"I want to know how far you've gone with him," It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in a defiant tone, like it was any of her business to began with.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!"She yelled, it was frightening, her lips curled back, showing her fangs and teeth, she looked like she was about to attack me.

"You know I only want what's best for you," She said, calming down substantially.

"That old cliché, come on. Do you really don't know what is best for myself?" I asked her, trying not to sound as pointed as I could have sounded.

"Ok maybe that cliché won't work but I sill want to know. I just would like to know," She said unable to come up with an explanation I would buy.

"I love him," I told her, quietly.

"I know that, you wouldn't have formed an emphatic link unless you really believed that you loved him, you also wouldn't have formed such a bond unless he didn't feel the same," She told me. I wasn't sure why, I had pretty much banished such feelings. However I felt that, for some reason, I thought he didn't love me. I believed her, and she made me relived because my bond wouldn't have formed unless he felt the same way.

"You look happier now," She observed, fuck, I really wished she didn't have the keen insight that she did.

"Forget it, it's impossible," I said

"So have you lost control yet? He dose seem to have a particularly powerful sent," She said.

"No I haven't!" Almost yelling.

"Didn't like that did you," She observed, she looked like she was expecting my outburst.

"I was wondering, what determines a powerful sent?" I asked her, really curious.

"That dose not have a simple answer. Some people believe that it is all in the DNA, some believe that it is entirely based on the powerful the vampire's smell is. I however believe that all humans have relatively the same smell to all vampires, and what variety there is, is the personal preference of the vampire. However your Mich seems to have a powerful sent regardless of the preference. That is interesting I've never smelled a more powerful sent," She said turning her head to the side like she was a scientist observing a interesting specimen.

"He's not yours, I won't let you hurt him," I said with the deepest conviction.

"Don't worry, he's all yours, I have mine," She said with a smile.

"So...You never did say how far you've gone," She hinted.

"Aside from cuddling, I drank blood from the lips," I confessed.

"How much blood have you taken?" She asked interested.

"I don't take blood, I would never take unless he let me," I informed her.

"I see, I wonder how long you will be able to keep that up. And how long it will take for you to be able to keep control of yourself?" She mused to herself.

"I will NOT lose control, I will NOT drink his blood with out his consent," I said with utter and absolute conviction.

"You know that he would never say no when you want a drink, so that doesn't really count," She said, smiling slightly.

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"You don't have to answer that," She said.

"Are you done, antagonizing me?" I asked exasperated.

"Hello? I'm Home!!" Dad yelled opening the door and closing it.

"Yeah, I'm done with you," She said, walking out of the door.

Mich's POV

I drove home slightly annoyed that we were cut short but, I guess it couldn't be helped. I was driving a little over the speed limit, but in this small town, I doubt that a cop was around. I got home and opened the door.

"That was kind of quick," I heard my mom say.

"Rebeca had somewhere to go," I lied, usually I don't lie to anyone, but I didn't want to extend the conversation, and had some history homework to do, and I wanted to reflect about what had happened over the walk, what the implications might be. So I went upstairs and into my room.

I had just finished my labeling of a map of Asia when I got a call to my cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't recognized the number on the caller ID.

"Hello Mich," I heard Jene's voice say calmly over the phone. I stopped dead. I looked around and out my window, probability out of irrational fear.

"I'm nowhere near you so why look around?" She asked. That just creeped me out, I could have sworn she was smiling.

"If your not watching then how do you know I looked?" I asked with disgust.

"Just a good guess," She said

"So just how did you get this number?" I asked interested in her answer.

"My mom's top cop in the local precinct," She said slyly, that wasn't good.

"Don't do anything wrong," She said, again I could have swore that she was smiling,

"Mommy knows I'm more punishment for you than any fine or time in jail," She was really scaring me now, mainly because she was right. I probability rather go to jail then stay with Jene for however long my sentence would be.

"So other than scaring me to no end, was their something you wanted from me?" I asked.

"Other than your undying love, no," She said, still smiling I bet. She must have known I would never do what she almost desperately wanted. I wasn't completely sure why she wanted me so much.

"Why do you crave me so?" I asked, bad choice of words, but were fine for the lack of better words. She started giggle.

"I might want you so bad because I've never been able to not have who I wanted before, it's a new challenge of sorts," She answered me.

"So theirs no feeling behind the craving, just the prospect of overcoming a challenge," I stated.

"Oh, theirs feeling behind it, genuine feeling of affection, maybe not as much as my sister but..." She trailed.

"Wait, did you say your sister?" I interrupted, confused.

"She got her fangs, right after drinking your blood. She was very happy when she got them, but I could tell she wasn't completely happy. I asked her about it and she told me that she wanted you again, apparently I'm not the only one who thinks your blood is tastily. She wants to see you again," Jene told me, it made me shiver, not only did Jene want me but her sister wanted me too. That's just fucking great I thought to myself, I thought that one vampire was bad but now I had the unwanted attention of 2 of them now.

"So any other information that might make me quake in fear and give me nightmares?" I asked, wishing their wasn't.

"Nope not yet at least," She replied

"Bye then," I said.

"Bye," she said and hung up. I visibly shivered. This whole thing's going to get me hurt again, I just know it I said to myself. I might be immune to her "charm" power, which I still don't know why I'm immune, but still, if she drinks enough I don't stand a chance at stopping her if she tries to abduct me again, and now I had to worry about Jene's sister getting to me too. I sat down on my bed and wondered what I was going to do. I heard my cellphone go off again, it was 3:45, it had been about 2 hours since I got 'kicked out' of Rebeca's. I go it and picked it up, it was Rebeca.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You know who this is Mich," She said matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. How...How did she know something was up, did she... wait that's right, the Emphatic Link, it's going to take awhile before I get used to that.

"Well... I didn't want to mention it because I know you would worry but, because of that Emphatic Link I guess I can't stop you from knowing me," I started.

"Jene called me, she called me on my cell. Apparently her mom is top cop at the local precinct," I informed her. She gasped over the phone

"That's not all of it either, apparently Jene isn't the one who wants me, I guess her sister wants me because she might think I'm special because she got her fangs right after drinking my blood," I continued. I felt overwhelming fear that wasn't my own, I guess the door swings both ways with the Link.

"Calm down, please I'm not sure how much more paranoia I can take in one day," I said.

"Oh right, the Link, I'm sorry," She said, the fear diminishing to a more manageable level.

"This is not good, defiantly not good," She told me.

"Your telling me," I said agreeing with her.

"You know how much I hate talking over the phone, could I come over?" She asked, she much rather have a face-to-face conversation.

"Sure you can, I lied to my mom about why I came back early, I said that you went somewhere. Just telling so you might want to think of something on the way over," I told her.

"You, lie, what is the world coming to, is the apocalypses coming?" She asked sarcastically.

"If it is, I know who I want to spend my last days with," I said playfully, playing along.

"Me too," She replied.

"See ya soon," She said.

"See ya," I replied. She hung up and I put my cell in my pocket. I started to clean my room. About 10 minutes later my room was clean and presentable. I walked out to the living room.

"Rebeca's coming over," I said to my mom, who was knitting. She loved to knit it was like a hobby of hers.

"Ok," She said keeping her attention on her count. I sat down on the chair, since mom was taking the couch. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table. And turned it on to the guide, we had Dish so we got the T.V. Guide for next few days as a function on the remote. I turned it to my favorites. I scrolled down, I went through the entire list and turned it to Law and Order on TNT. I had probability seen every episode at least 3 times but I still watched, I wasn't sure why though. Another 5 minutes passed, when I heard a knock at the door at the same time as the detectives were arresting a suspect. I turn the TV off and went down the stairs and opened the door.

I saw Rebeca's anime smile light up, she threw her arms around me and hugged me. Somehow she didn't poke my eye out when she threw her arms up since she closes her eyes when she smiles big, like an anime character, that is why I call it an anime smile. I returned the embrace. She stepped back, I turned and opened the stairs to her, she walked in and started up the stairs as I closed the front door.

"Hello Rebeca," My mom said.

"Hello Ms. Teir," I heard Rebeca said, I hated my last name: Teir. I'm not even sure why I don't like it so much but I don't.

"You know you don't have to call me Ms. Teir, it's too formal, just call me Rachel," My mom said.

"Ok, Rachel," Rebeca said. Rebeca was at the top of the stairs, she turned to her right and at the end of the hallway on the right was my room. She entered. I heard her gasp. I ran up to her looking at her.

"Whats wrong Rebeca?" I asked franticly, she was standing in the doorway. Staring in my room. I turned my head to my room.

"Whoa," I said as I saw Jene sitting on my bed, my window open. This wasn't good, I couldn't have a fight in my home. And I couldn't let my mom think something was the matter and see 2 girls in my room. She would think all the wrong things. Not good, not good, I yelled at myself. I didn't know what to do. I was frantic.

"Something the matter Mich?" Jene said to me, her head tilted to the side, smiling.

"Who was that?" I heard my mom ask. Shit, shit, shit, not good, not good.

"That was me, Rachel," I heard Rebeca lie, Thank, You, Rebeca for the save. She entered the room, I followed quickly. I shut the door quick but not quick enough to arouse suspicion. I reached over from next to the door and turned on my boombox on the top of my bookcase. And turned the volume up until it could drown out the screaming that were about to happen. I heard "Dammit" by Blink 182 start to play. I stayed near the door threshold, Rebeca was a foot or so away from me, standing between me and Jene and about 3 steps away from Jene. Rebeca and Jene had their eyes locked. I could feel the tension, you could probability cut the tension with a knife. Only the music breaking the 10 second of awkward silence.

"Why are you here Jene?" I asked slow and deliberately.

"I'm here to take you to my place, since I don't think you would go voluntarily," She answered eyes locked with Rebeca.

"Over my dead body," I heard Rebeca say quietly. I felt a primal urge to kill, it wasn't my feelings.

"I can have that arranged," I heard Jene say contently, with her small smile. Jene's lips curled back reveling her fangs and teeth, and made a low growl. I saw both Jene and Rebeca crouched a little and I heard low growls come out of both of them. I saw Jene's eyes start to turn red, I bet Rebeca's eyes were turning red too. I sighed, I knew what I had to do. I stepped from behind Rebeca and walked over to Jene. Both of their eyes following me, they didn't relax their stances though.

"I can't have you two fight here. Someone innocent might get hurt. Rebeca you know, with all my heart I love you. But since your both hell bent on rending each other limb from limb I have to go with her. I also don't want to see you hurt at all, so I guess this is the only way to diffuses the situation," I said, standing in front Jene. I could tell Jene was smiling, Rebeca relaxed her stance so I suppose Jene did too. I felt Jene's arms wrap around me from over my shoulders, she pushed me against her. And jumped out the window carrying me with her. My room was on the second floor of my house. She had jumped out side ways, head first and we landed on the ground next to my Kia. Jene threw me into the backseat of the Kia and slipped into the driver seat, she locked all the door. And sped off, I saw Rebeca standing in the window, crying. It hurt me so much to see her cry, her own pain mixing with mine was too much to bear and I started to cry too, I curled up into a ball and sat in the corner of the back seat, my hands wrapped around my knees who were up to my chin, my feet on the seat, my head looked down.

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating for awhile hopefully that won't happen agian. Please Read and Review, want to know I still have supporters out there, want to know if those supporters still support this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat in the back of the car seat, very distraught. However I didn't regret what I did, I did what I had to do, to insure the safety of my Mom, and Rebeca, for that I had no regrets.

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, but..." I heard Jene trail off. Jene drove past her house, I saw it pass in the window, and watched it pass.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked panic creeping into my voice.

"Somewhere Rebeca will not find you," She said. We drove further on for about 20 more minutes. Until we parked in the middle of the woods. The only road leading to this spot was a dirt one, looked like it hadn't been used in years. Jene got out of the car.

"So tell me, why should I get out of the car without a fight?" I asked, completely willing to lose, but fight her off none-the-less.

"Because I don't really want to bite you in the car, and do you know how hard blood stains are to get out of your seats, I do, trust me, it's really fucking hard," She informed me. I got out of the car, shuting the door behind me. She led me for about 5 minutes through the trees and shrubs, until we got to an old cemetery. It was really ill maintained: there were no flowers on the graves, some of the graves were dug up, the gravestones were extremely weathered and the writing on the gravestones were unreadable. In the center of the graveyard was a weathered altar, with a pair of crystal old fashion goblets, newer than the altar. Next to the altar was a young girl dressed in a pure black wedding gown, it was Nena.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the fuck is this?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

"This is your wedding," Jene told me pushing me ahead. I didn't budge.

"My WHAT!" I exclaimed, I tried to back away, but like me, Jene didn't move a muscle.

"Your wedding," She repeated. I tried to spin around her but she caught me by the throat and started dragging me to the altar, my hands instinctively at her arm trying to pull her away from my neck.

"Well can you at least tell me who?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Me," She replied. Well at least it was her and not Nena, but still... I trailed in my thought.

"What are the goblets for?" I asked. Again not really wanting to know but for information sake, I wanted to know.

"They are for the bonding ceremony that usually follows a vampiric wedding," She replied. What? A bonding ceremony, that couldn't be good. I really really needed to get out of here. I struggled against Jene's iron grip anew, but to no avail. She was careful not to strangle me while she was taking me by the throat.

"I don't see how this wedding is going to go, I'm defiantly not going to stand up and I don't think it's going to work unless I actually participate in this. So...What exactly is my instinctive?" I asked, bringing up a valid point.

"Well, you are right, usually weddings have long boring vow exchanges and such, same with vampiric weddings except the only thing that really needs to happen is the exchanging of blood and drinking. That is the only thing that needs to happen, and we can easily force you into that. And I don't have to worry about this being official, the only reason this is happening at all is because my mother wanted this wedding to occur. But we can skip all the formalities because she isn't here, the only thing she will be able to see is the result of you drinking my blood," She explained. She did stump me. I really didn't know how to counter that, not that my complete ignorance in the matter didn't help.

"So... What exactly will drinking your blood make me do differently," I asked, and once again, not really wanting to know.

"It'll make you feel affection for me, call it a love-hate thing, with me loving you, and you having no choice but to love me, but really, deep down, you'll hate me with every fiber of your being," She said. And she was absolutely right. We reached the altar and Jene lifted me up by my throat and put me down on the altar.

"Wait, are you telling me that you would rather me love you "skin deep" and force me. Than just letting me go? Could you really live with me, knowing that deep down I hate you for this?" I asked her.

"Nena, the knife please," She said in a smooth and calm voice, completely ignoring me. Nena gave her the knife that she was holding that I didn't even realize she was holding.

"Thank you," Jene said. She held one hand on my throat and the knife in her other hand. I couldn't believe what she did next with that knife.

Jene got up on the altar and pinned my body to the altar with her legs and with the knife cut her wrist and lifted the goblet to her wrist, the blood was filling up the goblet. She closed her wound when the goblet was full. She set the goblet a safe distance away from me, and took the other goblet.

"You do know that I can't close my own wounds, right?" I asked, getting real nervous.

"Yes, I know that, but luckily for us, Nena has a ointment that seals tears in the flesh or you would quickly bleed to death," She said with a smile. Damn she had an answer for everything, she must have planned this out throughly. She held out on of my arms and pinned it against the altar. She held the knife to my skin and cut my wrist, I cried out, it hurt bad. My blood started to drain out of my wrist into the goblet, it was filling up faster than I thought it would've. Nena handed Jene a small bottle, like the little perfume bottles you see in stores. Jene dripped some on my wrist and the slice in my arm quickly mended. Since Jene was distracted, I threw with all my might and turned so that she would fall off me and luck was on my side. Jene toppled on to Nena, I leaped off the altar and ran and ran for my life. I went faster than I thought any human could go, but I heard Jene and Nena hot on my tail. I couldn't keep this speed up for much longer, and they would catch me and drag me back to the altar to finish the Bonding Ceremony. But I kept running and running, I didn't cry out though. No one would be able to hear me, I was about a mile into the forest and their wasn't anyone to hear me scream. I knew it was an effort in futility in running but I had to do it, I would never forgive my self if I just let it happen without any fight, even a fruitless one. I glanced behind me and I didn't see anyone but I didn't slow down, they wouldn't have given up so easily. I saw a break in the trees and bearly had time to stop running. There was only about 5 steps between the ending of the trees and about a 200 foot fall off the cliff, I stopped with just about 2 feet to go. I backed up, knowing it wasn't safe that close to the edge. I felt back push against something soft, quite possibly a body.

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating in forever and also a thousand apologies for the cliffhanger (almost literally) and for the shortness of the chapter. Schools out 6-17-08 but I get out a day earlier because I have New Market and I have no 5 or 6th period finals which is what is happening on Tuesday. So I get out on Monday.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sighed as I knew the game was up, and turned around. I had backed up into Nena, I was surprised it wasn't Jene but I don't think that it mattered.

"Found you," Nena said with no emotion, with a blank stare. I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this one.

"I have no particular interest in helping Jene get what she wants," Nena said.

"So what is that suppose to mean?" I asked her.

"I'm going to offer you a deal, if you take it, I'll take you to your car and give you the keys without a word to Jene. If you don't take it, I'll scream and Jene will be here in about 3 seconds flat," She told me.

"So what do I have to do to get the keys to my car?" I asked her.

"Just one thing, a small thing really, simple too," She went on.

"What?" I asked, having a idea about what she wanted me to do. But hoping my guess was wrong.

"A kiss. I want you to kiss me like you were kissing Rebeca," She answered with the same sadistic smile that Jene would have been proud of. My heart fluttered, not good, not good, my heart said don't do it. My brain was telling me otherwise.

"How can I be sure that you just won't call Jene after I get you want you want?" I asked trying to find an obvious answer to my conundrum.

"Here I'll let you hold the car keys, you won't be able to outrun me anyway. And I'll led you to the car after I get what I want," She told me. Crap, wait...

"You know that this gesture is meaningless, if you call Jene, even me having the car keys wouldn't help, she would catch me anyway," I said trying to break her logic.

"If she finds you with the keys I'm in trouble too, because she knows that I had the keys and I would get in trouble too. And I'm not quite as sadistic as Jene, it's not worth it to see you get bonded in trade for me being in trouble," She rebutted. Shit, she's smarter than she looks.

"Yeah well, you couldn't tell from your smile, even Jene would have been proud of that," I mumbled my voice getting lower and lower as the sentence went on.

"Well?" She asked getting impatient. I sighed. I moved closer to Nena, my hand slid to her lower back, and my other hand was on her back that pushed her closer. Nena closed her eyes, and I leaned to her. And kissed her soulfully on the lips, my hand moved from her back to her head after a few seconds I withdrew, Nena was smiling.

"That was believable," She told me. I stayed silent. She smiled a little more. And she led me through the forest. And true to her word she led me to my car.

"Thanks," I muttered walking over to the car.

"No, thank _you_" She said. I knew she was going to do that.

I got in and started driving to my house. I hadn't been out here before and luckily I didn't get lost and I arrived at home 20 minutes later. It was about 4:30 when I got home. I opened the door and walked up the stairs, I saw my mom on the couch.

"No offense but you look like hell," She said.

"None taken, I feel like hell," I said.

"Rebeca walked out about an hour ago, she looked like you broke up with her, her eyes were kind of red, she looked like she had been crying" She said looking hard at me. That wasn't a good sign.

"I didn't break up with her," I told her, I really hoped that she wouldn't push it but I knew her better than that.

"So why didn't she walk out with you, and I never heard or saw you walk out of your room. Did you sneak out?" She asked her voice as hard as her eyes were. I didn't get angry that wouldn't have helped and I could see her questions were perfectly reasonable but not her voice, but that is fine, he was usually a very calm and placid person.

"Rebeca got a call from her parents and she had to leave, she really didn't want to leave she cried because she had to leave. She left and I followed her a few minutes later I simply forgot to tell you that I was leaving, and I'm sorry for forgetting," I lied, I was actually pretty convincing, I was a good lier when I absolutely need to. And I had to or else I'm sure that Rebeca's dad would have torn me more then a few new ones. She seemed to believe me,

"Just remember to tell me when you go out, I'm pretty good about leaving your own business your own..."

"And I understand and appreciate it, really I just forgot, whens the last time that I forgot to tell you I was going out?" I asked. We both knew that I never forgot to tell where I was going and that this was the first time.

"I'm just saying," She said and turned back to the TV. And Law and Order. I turned to the hall and opened the door. Half expecting either Rebeca or Jene to be standing in the middle of the room or laying on the bed. But to neither was there bad and good respectively. I laid on my bed and pulled out my cellphone, and called Rebeca.

"Hello?" Rebeca asked.

"Hey Rebeca it's me," I told her.

"Mich?" She said with a gasp

"How... How did you escape? What happened?" She asked me. I sighed.

"I...I really don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Why? did you do something that you regret?" She asked.

"I wouldn't regret how I escaped because it got me away but it made me feel... dirty," I said, I didn't really like the word choice but it was true.

"Well if you don't what to talk about how you escaped. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked. I didn't really want to talk about that either.

"You could feel what I was going through, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's true, you were scared out of your mind, and your feeling somewhat unconformable now. But I wasn't there," She said.

"Maybe later, I was calling to let you know I was ok. I'm feeling so helpless, and I don't want you to get hurt," I told her. I heard her sigh over the line.

"Their is one way to make you able to help yourself," She told me.

"What...What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There is a way that you can be a vampire," She whispered her voice was almost inaudible.

"Wait, I thought that the only family members could've been vampires," I said.

"That's true but I've been doing research and it is possible for you to be a vampire," She told me, her voice still very low.

"How?" I asked, my voice instinctively low, that must be why her voice was so low.

"Well, Vampiric blood cells has been observed to replace normal human blood cells," She said. "A Blood Transfusion," She said.

**Author note: Sorry for only updating this story but it's good right. If it is tell me, if not still tell me. I've come up with an ending to the story but the ending would be a cliffhanger. That would just be evil. So maybe not but only time will tell. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What did you say?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I said a Blood Transfusion," She answered me.

"Do..." I trailed wondering if she was serious, no, she was serious she wouldn't joke around about this.

"Do you really think it can work?" I asked, my voice as hushed as her's.

"I think it could, it's never been attempted," She said.

"You think it could?" I asked.

"Chances are yes it could happen, I would have to talk to a few people about it," She said.

"What people? Certainly not your parents right?" I asked.

"No of coarse not them, I wouldn't put it past them to do whatever they could to stop that," She said, calming my nerves.

"However I would have to speak about it to a few family members, there is always a chance that they might tell them. But I will try to keep it hush hush and pick members that aren't the biggest fans of my Mom and Dad or they want to see what would happen or they support us," She told me, my nerves rattled when she said however but were gradually quited as she explained.

"It can't be helped?" I asked, I still had my doubts when it came to telling any family members.

"Well, I can get most of the information from people outside the family but some of the most critical info would be from an uncle that has me on his favorites list, and my Mom and Dad on unfavored," She said, I could tell she was smiling on the last part. I did too.

"Can we please talk about this in person? I'm probability just being paranoid but I would like this to be done in privet and in person," She said.

"Yeah, I agree. Good idea," I said.

"Ok, tomorrow is Sunday, how about we meet at 10 in the morning at my house, them you can take me somewhere and we can talk," She said. I was hoping that we could talk about it sooner but I guessed not.

"Did you get in trouble from this afternoon?" She asked, I could almost feel a small smirk on her face, or that might have been the empathetic link.

"Kinda but I gave my Mom a believable story," I told her.

"You, lie?" She said with a gasp.

"I don't like it but I can't say that I'm not good," I told her, I sounded like I was bragging, but I knew for a person like me, being able to lie is not something to be proud of.

"I know," She said. She did know, she had seen me lie a few times, she told me once that if she hadn't seen otherwise she would have believed me whenever I lied.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered. And she hung up. I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep tonight.

I woke up the next morning, amazingly I slept. However my sleep was plagued by bad dreams. I dreamed of Rebeca kneeling at a bed crying her heart out, it was a 3rd person perspective. The entire dream was the sight and sound of her crying and at the end, I saw my own corpse on the bed she was crying at. I had woken up in a cold sweat, my palms and my feet were sweating, it was 6:00. I really wanted to sleep until at least 8:30, but I didn't want to go to sleep to that dream, I was just hoping that the dream wasn't a foreshadowing. I got up out of my bed. I put on my robe and walked over to my desk and turned my computer on. I left my room and walked over to the kitchen, I poured cereal and a glass orange juice. I walked back to my room, and my computer screen was on the starting screen, I smiled as I saw a vampire chick's face licking a bloody rose, I always smiled at it when I saw it the first time. I initiated my Internet connection and after a few seconds I checked my email. A message from a pen pal on the other side of Washington, Eastern Washington. It was snowing there but it wouldn't be snowing over here for another month in December, it was the 23rd of November. She said that it was snowing, and that she just broke up with her boyfriend and that she had been going out with him for several months, so she was very distraught. I replied and I said I was very sorry for her and told her that I wasn't very sure what I could say to help her. It was the truth. That was my only message, I turned off my computer, 6:30. I sighed heavily, my mom wasn't up and my dad wasn't up either.

I got up from my desk and got dressed, I put on a black and white checker shirt, matching black jeans and put on my black trenchcoat I left it unbuttoned and put on the hood. "I walked out of the house, I needed to do something, and taking a walk seemed easy enough, just for good measure I had my 6 inch stainless steel, silver colored knife in a black sheath. Hopefully that would help, I wasn't sure it would but it made me feel safer.

I walked through the woods with absolute silence. The smell of wet pine and redwood smelt good in the morning. I forgot how good nature was to the senses. The sight of the sunlight through the treetops and branches looked good too. It was cold, as befitting of winter time. It was completely silent, it was kind of strange, no birds, no wildlife. I could almost feel like someone was following me, it was probability just my fairly new bout of paranoia since I was abducted not once but twice, and both times I was in serious danger and I knew that Rebeca couldn't protect me all the time, I had to think on my feet or I wouldn't live long. I unsheathed my knife as I walked, the sound of the knife being unsheathed was very apparent, and you could probability hear it from about 100 feet away.

"Hello Mich," I heard a unfamiliar voice say.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" I yelled looking around turning around and around in circles, I probability looked like a complete idiot but I was too scared to care.

"My name is Arial, I'm behind you," She said, almost whispering in my ear. I spun on a heel and saw her standing about 5 steps away, too far to whisper into my ear. She was in her mid 20s, in a black dress that hugged her curves nicely, she had thick dark brown hair

"What do you want," I asked taking a step away, my knife showing.

"I doubt you will need that," She said glancing at my knife, I didn't put it away.

"Again what do you want?" I asked. Lowering but not putting away the knife.

"So you are the Bornos daughter's pet," She assumed.

"What would make you say that?" I asked.

"I've got my sources," She said.

"Yeah, I know Rebeca, but I'm not her pet," I told her.

"What would you call it?" She asked.

"Boyfriend," I answered her.

"No, boyfriends are pets," She said coldly.

"Spoken like someone with no heart and no love," I replied.

"True. Another question, How far have you gone with her?" She asked. I didn't feel right, or, I didn't get a good feeling from her. I felt like when I was in Jene's presence, was she a vampire? I wondered.

"Not that far," I lied. I was a good lier but wondered if it would work, she looked like she might know when someone lied.

"Oh, that's a piety..." She said. Good she believed me.

"It's a piety that you aren't going to cooperate," She told me. Shit.

"You are a good lier, if I didn't know better I would guess you've got some of my family's blood in you," She told me.

"That would make me a vampire, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it would," She answered.

"Well I think that your wrong, the only thing that I can see at how you can tell someone is a vampire is the feeling you get from their presence, like what I get from you. Or by their teeth, and I don't got fangs," I said.

"You're more knowledgeable than I thought," she said.

"So why the questions?" I asked her.

"My family is a information scavengers, they know the most about almost everything, they are the information brokers of the vampiric world, and is little information from the vampiric world more valuable than your relationship with Rebeca," She explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because human-vampire relationships are rare, and by the rumors your relationship with her is... intense to say the least," She said. "I'm just confirming the rumors. And the fact that Rebeca is asking about what vampiric blood would do to human's. Is just intensifying the wonderment of the vampiric public," She said.

"Well, you should ask her then. And chances are that she passed on giving you information, so I think that I'll pass too," I told her and turned around about to walk away. I turned and she was standing in front of me.

"You don't get to pass as easily as she does, she's the vampiric daughter of a 'noble' house. You aren't," She told me.

"So what are you going to do, beat it out of me?" I asked, showing no fear, I knew the worst pain they could inflict without killing.  
"No fear, strange. I was thinking about it but I was hoping that you would be too scared about me actually carrying out the deed," She said. "But I don't think that's going to happen, so..." She trailed and then popped her knuckles. I bent my knees and held my hands out a few feet from my body, my right hand holding my knife. I saw her move, I spun on my heel predicting that she was going to try and tie my arms from behind. I stabbed as I spun. I felt the knife hit flesh. And immediately felt a fist smash into my chest, I stumbled backwards and landed on my back, the knife flying from my hands. She was on top of me in an instant.

"You bastard, was that a lucky shot or did you make a good guess, or did you actually see me?" She asked.

"Lucky shot I think," I told her. She smacked me across the face. I saw her bleeding from her gut on to me.

"Well I'm bleeding, I need to replace the blood. Tell me what I want to know, or I'm going to replace my blood with yours," She threatened.

"Bite me," I said showing my contempt at her.

"Sounds like a good idea," She said. She was about to bite into my neck, when she stopped.

"What?" I asked. She took my arm and turned my it so that it was showing upwards.

"It seems like you've been dined on before," She said.

"Teether, and 3 sets of bite marks, 2 marks looks like they were done in a struggle and the third set seemed invited, or no struggle," She said invesgatively.

"Hmm..." She said. She leaned close and lifted my lower lip.

"Very interesting," She said. She must have seen the bite marks on my lower lip when Rebeca drunk my lips a couple days ago.

"I think I don't you to have you say anything, I think I've seen everything I needed to," She told me. She got off me and walked away.

I laid there, damn I'm so helpless I thought. This must be plaguing Rebeca so much. If she never met me, she probability be better off, I thought. I would never want this much grief on her head, I wouldn't want anyone to have this much grief over me, of all people. Why was I so cursed. I got up, I was having doubts, but I wouldn't stop now. It would break her heart, she wouldn't be able to take it. She probability would suspect something from the feelings I'm feeling now. She would ask about it, I knew it. What would I tell her? I wondered, I wanted to think about what I would say. However after about 5 minutes I couldn't come up with a sufficient answer. I checked my clock it was about 8:30. I got back off the ground, and I walked back to my home. On my way there I wondered what would happen to Rebeca because of my weakness. Every vampire would be jocking for what Arial had in the way of information. Everyone would know about how far me and her have gone. Her family might be ridiculed, she would be ridiculed, she might even be hurt by other people, I really really wouldn't like that. I sighed . I got home and took a shower, I tried to think of something to say while I soaked up the water. The only thing I could think of was telling her I had doubts, but I didn't know how she would take it, she's sacrificed so much for me, she would probability would try to say that she didn't care about whether she would be ridiculed or not. I got out of the shower at about 9 and got dressed. I saw that my Mom was up, my Dad was still sleeping.

"Hi Mich," My mom said.

"Hi Mom, I'm going to go to Rebeca's and pick her up and take her wherever she wants. I'm going to leave at 10, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, hopefully her parents don't interrupt," She commented.

"Yeah," I said looking at what she was watching. Quilting shows. I sighed and got up and went to my room. I sat down on my bed. I sighed and laid down. I closed my eyes just to try and just wanted to collect my thoughts some more but I guess that I fell asleep. I woke up to lips on mine. I opened my eyes and saw Rebeca leaned into me, her hair obscuring all my vision except for her face, she had her eyes closed. She opened them,

"Hey you," She said, her breath was cool and smelled nice.

"Hey you," I said smiling. She smiled too.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep," I told her my smile vanishing.

"That's ok," She said still smiling. She leaned in and kissed me again, my heart soared. She withdrew, my vision returning to normal.

"Shall we?" She asked. I got off the bed and took her hand; it was completely unnecessary but I did it anyway. We walked out my room, I grabbed my keys on the way out.

"Bye you two," I heard my Mom say.

"Bye mom," I said. I opened the door for her.

"Thanks," She said. And she proceeded out the door. I followed her and closed the door behind me. We got in the car, and we started driving. I looked at the clock, it was 10:30.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did you worry about me, that's why you left your house when I was only 10 minutes late?" I asked

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry I'm kind of paranoid," She said.

"That's fine, you probability should be," And I told her about Arial. She didn't say anything while I told the story. But when I finished.

"That Bitch. That Fucking Cunt," She said with bitterness.

"Whats going to happen to you?" I asked her.

"You shouldn't worry about that, it doesn't matter to me," She told me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything, I'm weaker than weak in your world," I said.

"Stop the car," She said abruptly. I pulled over to the side. She turned towards me and put her slender hands on my face.

"Don't say that, I don't care, you hear me? I don't care," She told me.

"You are strong," she said. I wasn't convinced, and she knew it.

"You are strong, because you didn't say anything to Arial, even when threatened with a bite," She told me. I still wasn't convinced. She sighed.

"I'm not that strong either, I don't have that much blood to increase my abilities," She said.

"But you can kill with a touch, even with as little blood as you have," I replied.

"How can I convince you that your not weak, that your not helpless, that I love you no matter what," She said exasperated.

"I would just like to be less of a burden to you," I said, her mouth was open wide her eyes were tearing up.

"You...You really think I think of you as a burden..." She trailed. She buried her hands in her face and started crying. I sighed I felt really bad about saying that.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I wrapped my arms around her. She started crying into my shoulder. I held her close. She kept crying, I felt worst and worst every second that passed her. I made her cry, I felt like a real bastard.

"I'm sorry," I said again. She sniveled and lifted her head from my shoulder.

"I don't think of you as a burden," She said leaning over my shoulder now.

"I know, I'm so sorry I said that," I said.

"But your right I feel helpless, I just, really wanted to help you more. If I was stronger. I could stop Jene, I could have prevented Arial from finding out how far we've gone. I'm sure that Jene has caused you more than a few problems, and now the entire vampiric race will know about us. I'm sure that will cause you even more problems," I told her.

"I don't care. I don't care what other people think about us," She said.

"Well... on to a different subject. Did you already start asking around about the blood issue? I think that's what Arial said," I asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and started asking around. Not the best idea I have to admit. Asking all at one time," She said.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Only bad news," She replied

"What is it?"

"Apparently there are 2 responses that vampiric blood has to human blood. Either the human blood cells die and the vampiric blood doesn't replace. Or the vampiric blood replaces the human blood," She explained.

"So, I die or I live. All or nothing" I said summarizing it.

"Yeah," She said grimly.

"Do you know the chances?" I asked.

"No," She replied.

"There is also another problem," She said. Like it wasn't hard enough I thought.

"At some point, we have to tell my mom and dad about this. And I know that your mom isn't as blind as we might want her to be. We have to tell our parents eventually. We might be able to hide that I'm a vampire from your mom, but we wouldn't be able to hide it from her if _you_ were a vampire," She said. I sighed, I knew she was right, and I know she knew that I knew it.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asked.

"This is sounding a bit too risky," I told her.

"Your right, I would rather have you as you are, than have you dead and try to be a vampire," She told me, agreeing.

"There's got to be something that I can do to make myself more useful," I said, frustrated.

"I don't want to be as powerless as I am. Not just for you, but for myself. I know that you can't always be there when I'm in trouble. You know this is true no matter how much you don't want it to be," I told her. She knew I was right. She sighed this time.

"But how do I compete with an innately faster opponent?" I asked.

"Mich, I hate to see you so frustrated," She told me, I knew that was true, I probability wasn't helping anything.

"I'm sorry," I told her. She sighed

"Such a bad time..." She said.

"What, to say I'm sorry?" I asked.

"No not that," She told me.

"I'm...I'm thirsty," She said.

"Oh, at least I can help you with that," I said. She smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's ok," I told her. She was still smiling. She leaned closer to me, her arms wrapped around my back. She leaned even closer and she kissed my exposed neck. My muscles started to relax, it felt good. She bit into my neck, a sense of pleasure flooded into my body as she drunk my blood. She bit deep and drunk even deeper. My eyes got heavy, my head started to hurt. I was getting light headed, but she didn't show any signs of stopping. But I didn't stop her, I would let her drink as much as she wanted. She drunk more and more, lapping at my blood with her tongue. I collapsed, my legs too weak to hold up my body. I fell and she fell with me. She stopped drinking,

"Oh my... I'm so sorry Mich, Mich?" She asked. I closed my eyes and consciousness left me. The last thing I heard was Rebeca crying out my name.

I woke up later. I was still in the car.

"Mich?" I heard Rebeca's worried voice say.

"Rebeca?" I said.

"Are you ok?" I heard her ask.

"I think so," I said

"That's good," She said.

"I have something big to tell you, and I'm not completely sure you won't pass out again," She said.

"What's the news?" I asked. I held my breath.

"This Crismas is also going to double up as the family reunion," She revealed. I felt like I wanted to pass out.

"And you want me to come?" I asked.

"If you want," She said.'

"That's ok. My Mom and Dad would probability want some privacy anyway on Cristmas anyway. I'll come if it's ok," I told her. She hugged me.

"Thank You," She told me.

"Your welcome," I said.

"How much of your family are coming?" I asked.

"Well it's more like family and friends," She said.

"About 20 to 30," She said guessing. My mental jaw dropped, 20 or 30 vampires all in one house, and I probability the only human, I could already smell the trouble that's going to cause.

"Your nervous," She said. Right that Link, I keep forgetting about that. I think she feels more than me for some reason, at least she can't read my mind.

"Well, can you really blame me?" I asked.

"No I suppose not, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you there," she reassured. I hoped she meant that. I smiled.

"I don't soppose that there are going to be any humans there other than me is there?" I asked.

"I don't think so," She said. Great I thought.

"Don't worry about it, besides you still have about a month to prepare," She said.

"Thanks," I said.

"We should probability get home," I said.

"Yours or mine?" She asked. I glanced at the clock it was about 12.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I started driving to her house. There was little traffic on the way there, she laid her head on my shoulder while I drove, I smiled. We finally reached her house, and we went up to her room. We sat down on her bed. She was staring at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked smiling too. She lifted her legs to her body and laid down in my lap. She was still smiling looking up at me. I was still smiling as well. I leaned down and kissed her. She held the side of my head and thus prevented me from withdrawing. We held there for awhile before she finally let me go, I had to gasp for air.

"You leave me breathless," I told her. She smiled her anime smile at me. I smiled too. She got up from the bed I was about to get up too but she held a hand out to stop me.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Not particularity," I said.

"Good," She said, and she threw her hand around my neck. She sat down in my lap facing me, her legs wrapping around my waist. She kissed me again. But it was different this time, like it was in the snow, she bit my lip. I could taste the metal of my blood in my mouth. She drank and kissed me at the same time. It felt so good, but I knew that I would pass out quickly. I put my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I'll pass out really quick if you continue," I said.

"I'm sorry," She said. She kissed me again and used our tongues this time, our tongues swam together and it was like they had a mind of their own. It was so good, this was one of the few times we had used our tongues. I leaned her over the bed and went down until the bed stopped us. Rebeca suddenly stopped. I got up and she did too, she was staring pass me to the door. I sighed and covered my ears because I knew what was going to happen next, it had happened enough times for me to know to cover my ears. Rebeca got up and swung open the door. There was her Mom and Dad on their knees ear to the door. Rebeca gave them an earful like she always did. I sighed but couldn't help but hear some of it. Something about privacy. Something about get the hell away. And something very loud yelling between Mother and Daughter. And something from her father about we just want to make sure your safe, that's he's(me) not doing anything that she didn't want me to do. I sighed again, and jumped a little when she slammed the door shut,

"Subtle much?" I asked with a smile as I took my hands from my ears.

"You know me, as subtle as a howitzer in a serene meadow," She said with a smile.

"So in that yelling did you ask them if it was ok if I attended the family reunion?" I asked.

"Yeah, they said it was ok," She answered.

"I guess that it's not safe here anymore unless I sneak in somehow," I said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I have some homework that I need to finish anyway," She agreed. I gave her one last kiss and I got up and went for the front door. I left and got into my Kia.

I started to drive home, muling over what might happen at the Reunion. He quickly stopped thinking about that, the worst things scared me to much for me to think about anymore. He finally got home. He walked in and smelled pizza, mom must have ordered. I walked up the stairs but didn't see my Mom, her car wasn't there either now that I think about it. She must have gone out to get something. I followed the nice aroma of pepperoni to the kitchen. On the dinner table was a little more than half a pizza. I grabbed a plate, a soda, and put 2 slices on the plate and walked with the pizza and soda to my room, and started to work on my homework. I finished around 2:00. I turned my computer on and looked and checked around online. Surfing for random stuff, checking the forums I was apart of and such. I got off about 3:00, I was really bored and got my copy of Halo and started reading. It was really a good book and I read it until I was at the ending, it was about 6 when I finally put the book down. I got up and walked into the kitchen and put my glass and plate that held my tea and pizza and put them in the dishwasher. I saw that Mom wasn't home yet, I checked the counter and saw a note that I hadn't noticed before, I looked at it. Mom wasn't going to be home until 9, she was attending a quilting competition in Seattle.

"Aww well," I said to myself. I heard my parent's room door open and saw my hulking beast of a father. Seriously, their was no other way to describe him. He was about 8 ft, 275 pounds of muscle, he was pretty wide too, at least a 45 inch waist, but he was strong. He could probability lift a car and flip it if he wanted to. Sometimes I wondered how I was related to him. Then I remember the hair and the eyes, those are the only things that I inherited from him.

"Hello son," He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes from his recent awakening.

"Hi dad, did I wake you?" I asked. I already knew the answer, I always asked and he always answered the same way.

"No you didn't even if you did, you shouldn't worry about it," He said, waking pass me.

"Hows school?" He would and did ask. And I would answer.  
"It's ok, passing with A's and B's mostly," I said. He knew that I had a problem with math, he was a wiz at it but understood that everyone had their own strengths.

"How's things going with Rebeca," He asked, pouring himself a glass of tea.

"Ok, things are going, nice and happy," I replied.

"That's good. I hope that she's like your mother, too good to be true, but then I remember that she's still here. So she is too good but she _is_ true," He told me.

"Thanks dad, I think your right," I told him.

"What would make you say that?" He asked. Dad had his own little subtle way of asking deep and probing questions. Most people wouldn't recognize it however, I was a smart kid and knew when he was doing that, this was one of those times.

"She's entrusted me with a secret, a very big one," I told him. I knew that it was somewhat risky, but he would never guess the right answer. I just hoped that he couldn't read minds, because I start thinking about it every time someone inadvertently brings it up.

"Sounds like she trusts you, never take advantage of that or you might be 6 ft under before you know it," He said. He was imping that she would kill me or have someone else do it if I abused her trust, I already knew that

"I know that," I told him as much.

"I had a feeling that you did, I just wanted you to be sure," He said. Sitting on the couch and turning on the Mariners game. He wouldn't have that much time to watch it but he still liked to watch what he could. I got up from the armchair that I was sitting in and walked to my room. I laid down and started to think about Christmas week and how much a disaster that Reunion was going to be.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I quickly fell asleep at about 6. I think my Dad tried unsuccessfully wake me for some food but I don't really remember. I woke up at 6:30, curacy of the stupid alarm, I'm going to break that thing someday I thought. I slid from my bed and turned the light on. I stopped cold, I saw Rebeca sitting at my desk, on the chair facing my bed, she smiled. I opened my mouth to speak, and closed it. I held up a finger saying wait a minute. I walked over to my drawer, I turned to her and circled my finger in the air. She turned away. I got dressed.

"Now," I said and she turned around.

"What are you doing here at this hour, and it's just a little creepy to know that someone, even if that someone is your girlfriend, is watching you sleep without your knowledge," I said.

"I couldn't sleep," She said simply."I've been up since 2," My jaw dropped. 2:00 in the morning! I thought,

"Light sleeper much?" I asked.

"Not really, just couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding. And like I said before, I like the sound of your heartbeat" She said with a smile.

"I've had that too since you asked me to your family reunion," I said bluntly.

"I never really thought that it would be that bad but now..." She trailed.

"I also wanted to make sure your ok. It would suck if you woke up in Jene's room rather than your own," She said.

"She's probability asleep, vampires need to sleep right?" I asked.

"Yes, we need sleep," She answered me.

"How did you," I asked.

"Get in?" She finished what I was about to say.

"Through your window, you don't leave it locked," She answered.

"I don't expect anyone to come through my window without a latter, I'm on the second floor after all," I said.

"But Jene could get up here," she contradicted me.

"Like I said, chances are that she's asleep," I said.

"After what she was trying to do last time, would you leave it to chance?" She asked.

"No I suppose that it wouldn't be safe to leave it to chance," I admitted.

"You should get home, I'll pick you up, your parents are probability worried," I suggested.

"I guess your right," She said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a long kiss, my arms instinctively hugging her back. After at least 10 seconds she withdrew.

"See you soon," She said.

"See ya," I replied. And she opened my window, letting in a burst of cold air. She fell out of the window and landed nimbly. And started to jog home. I got ready for school. Breakfast, Shower, brush teeth, do hair, and the like. It was 7:30 when I headed out of the door, my mom had already left for work, she's a teacher at another school. I walked to my car and got in the driver's seat. I buckled my seatbelt and adjusted my rear view mirror, and to my great suprise I saw Jene in the back seat of my car! What is up with just appearing like that, it creeps me out! I thought. In a flash I felt her hand on my throat, I noticed that her nails were about 2 inches long, not good I thought.

"Hello Mich," I heard her whisper in my ear. Her voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Hi Jene, is there something specific you wanted from me? Not undying love, I already know that," I told her.

"Your a quick learner," She whispered, I almost felt her lips on my ear. Then she kissed my cheek.

"Yes there was something a little more specific that I wanted from you," She said. "A drink," She said still whispering.

"I'm guessing that you don't care about my opinion," I said.

"No, not really," She said. She kissed my neck a few times, my muscles naturally relaxing despite how unrelaxed I was. She bit into my neck that intoxicating feeling of pleasure washed over me, not pain like the last time she bit me. I completely relaxed in spite of myself, and tilted my head from her. She drank deep, my life giving blood leaving my body and going into hers. After a few seconds however she took her fangs from my neck. I leaned forward and threatened to hit my head on the horn but stopped myself in mid falling.

"Thank you," She said. Opening the door of my Kia and leaving, she left my driveway and a few seconds later I saw her Volvo go past my driveway in my rear view mirror. Rebeca was going to have a cow I thought. I fumbled with the keys but after a few tries I finally put them into the ignition and started the car. I drove to Rebeca's house. I got their about 10 minutes later, about 7:43.

"Your a little late," She said as she got in the car and threw her backpack in the backseat.

"I was delayed," I said.

"Why?" She asked, she just had to ask. She could always tell when I lie, even without the Link, no matter how good I'm at it she could always tell. I sighed and told her about Jene. She looked like she was going to pop an anger vain in her head.

"Don't worry about it," I told her. Putting my hand on the side of her face. She instantly soften a little.

"This..." She started.

"This is not your fault," I told her. She must feel more from the link, but the door does swing both ways after all.

"I tell you this is not your fault. You couldn't have prevented Jene from coming to this town, she would still be fixated on me," I told her.

"But had I been more careful I might have been able to see her in the backseat of your car," She said.

"It's over and done with, and their's no reason to fret on the past, you can't change it," I told her. I had kept the car running, I started moving the car forward out of her driveway and to school. We pulled into the school parking lot, it was packed, but my used Kia didn't stick out. Only about half the students were rich and Momy and Daddy paid for their 2007 new sparkling cars, until they total them in about a month, but Mom and Dad are idiots and just go and get them brand new cars. I sighed and leaned back, I felt a little drain from Jene drinking my blood. I turned to Rebeca, she was staring at my neck. I sighed not good, I could still feel a little blood trailed from the wound. I had a feeling at what she was going to do.

"Can I..." She started.

"Go ahead," I said and tilted my head from her. She moved as close as the passenger seat would take her. She smelled my neck.

"I can smell her sent on you, but your sent is so overpowering," She whispered. She kissed my neck and licked what must have been the blood trail. And suddenly with some violence to it, she bit into my neck. I moaned as my body completely relaxed. Despite how fast and how much she was drinking. I heard a knock from my window. Rebeca took her fangs out of my neck very suddenly and I fell towards her. I fought for consciousness, knowing that she was endanger of having her secret revealed if I didn't stay up. But it was too much and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the school's nurse's office. I turned to the side, their was an open chair. I turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"I see your awake," I heard a voice say. It was the nurse Ms Iion.

"Yeah, do you know where Rebeca is?" I asked her.

"Oh," She said, I felt my heart drop a little in response.

"I don't know, she was here," She said. My heart dropped a little more but less than I thought it might have.

"She might have gone to class," The nurse said. I doubt it I thought, she wouldn't leave me like that unless it was an emergency. Where would she go? I wondered to myself. Maybe her secrets out I thought, no that couldn't be it, the nurse would have had some more reaction when I said her name. Or would she, I wondered more.

"That was a pretty nasty gash on your neck," She said absantly. My eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of me head.

"Look at that, the one minute I step out of the room you wake up," I heard a famillar voice said. I looked towards the door and saw Rebeca standing there.

"Can you give us a minute please Ms Iion?" She asked the nurse politely.

"Sure, I'm going to see if I can get Mich out of school for the day, that gash needs to be healed properly," She said and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Right after she closed the door, before I could say anything she started to explain what happened.

"Jessica walked up to the window, and knocked on the glass. She didn't see me bite you, but I was too afraid that she did and did a very hasty thing. I made a small cut on my lip and got some of the blood on your neck to see if it would heal the wound. If it did, your blood would have accepted the vampire blood from a transfusion, and it would cover up my secret. However your blood rejected it. And as a result my vampiric blood destroyed your blood cells. Resulting in a acid like wound on your neck, which also covered up the bite wounds on your neck. I cut my hand on a piece of spring on your seat on purpose, it was a good cover to explain how you got that wound. You fainted from the loss of blood, and the wound and evidence to it supported that claim. So we're in the clear on that. But..." She stopped and sat down on the bed I was laying in and turned her head to me, she looked so guilty, she felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," She said staring into my eyes.

"You are so forgiving, I feel... I feel..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"You are so forgiving I feel that I don't deserve someone as great, as kind, as forgiving as you," She said, looking down. She started crying.

"I don't deserve such devotion, I've caused you nothing but problems and you've given so much to me, and I feel like I've done nothing to deserve you," She said, she was sobbing.

"Don't say that, you've given me so much. I think that you've given me more than what I've given you," I told her.

"But you've given me your love," She said.

"I could say the same for you," I told her, equaling her

"But you've given me your blood," She said, attempting to top me

"Your willing to fight for me," I said, she wouldn't top me.

"You've forgiven me for drinking you to unconsciousness," She said, that was a hard one.

"You've rescued me from a hostile vampire," I said.

"You've... You've kept my secret," She said, it was going in a loop.

"That's because of the love I have for you, and the love you've given to me," I said.

"We're not going to be able to top each other, we can just go around and around," She said, seeing that this was pointless.

"You're absolutely right," I said.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll top you," She said threateningly. I smiled.

"I will too," I said. She smiled too. She leaned to me and embraced me.

"Don't think that you haven't done enough," She whispered in my ear.

"Right back at ya," I whispered into her ear. I smiled, I bet she was too.

"I think the school called your mom," She said drawing away from the hug, after a few minutes of silent embrace.

"I would imagine that they would, but I don't think they'll excuse you from classes," I said.

"Saddly your probability right, as usual," She said.

"I'll pick you up, k?" I asked.

"Thanks, but don't go if your feeling too much pain, movement will probability make it hurt," She said.

"Even if I was on fire I would pick you up," I told her.

"I'm not kidding, don't come if it hurts," She said.

"What made you think that I was kidding?" I asked her smiling. She sighed,

"I guess that it's pointless to argue with you," She said.

"I guess it is," I agreed, she smiled again. The bell rang.

"Second period, when Jene finds out she's going to be at my throat," She said.

"I'm sorry I can't help it," I told her, she smiled.

"I guess that I can take Jene a few periods, if I couldn't take that preppy bitch, I don't know what I would do with myself," She said smiling.

"You should go," I told her.

"I don't want to though," She said, laying on my lap.

"I don't want you to go either but, I don't want you in trouble because of me either," I told her.

"Fine, if you insist," She said. Getting off me, she got up and opened the door.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," I responded. She closed the door lightly.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I laid in the nurses bed. The school probability called my house and their be a message, my dad's fast asleep and my mom isn't there. They'd call her work. Chances are that she's in classes, if not she would come to the school. Take me home and say she's sorry but she has to go back to work. Which is exactly what happened. About 15 minutes later I was home on the couch. The pain was in waves, and the movement only hastened the time between them. About every 5 minutes their be a jolt of pain like my skin was dissolving. I looked in the mirror at least 20 times before I stopped looking to make sure it wasn't dissolving. I'm glad I wasn't in school, but I did miss having Rebeca around. I hoped she was ok by herself. She wouldn't fight Jene unless it was life or death. And even then she wouldn't use her power for risk of exposure, she was probability extra cautious because Jessica almost caught her without knowing it. At least she didn't see that Rebeca was biting me. It was about 8:30 when I got home. I sighed, I was going to be very bored until school got out.

"This mean that a blood transfusion won't work, my blood won't accept it," I said quietly to myself.

"The rest of me can, but not what matters," I told myself.

"Dammit," I cursed. I got up from the couch and went to my laptop, and started searching the Internet. While I was typing I noticed that my skin was pale, paler than usual, almost snow white.

"Whoa," I said. Lifting my palms and spreading my fingers, my hands still on the keyboard. I remembered something, and went to Google and typed 'corpses' under images. I came up with too many hits and just looked at one which had a man with a tux in a coffin. I isolated the picture and zoomed in on the skin. It matched mine perfectly.

"Whoa," I said. Hopefully this was just a side effect of the vampire blood. I hoped. I checked my email. Nothing,

"Great," I said. And logged off the Internet and turned my computer off. I got up and sat down on my bed, I looked at the skin on my legs, lifting the pant leg of my jeans. They too, were the same color white.

"Strange," I said to myself. I looked at the clock the digital read out said 11:07. I yawned, I felt tired.

"That is strange," I said. I was almost never tired during the day, I could hardly sleep anyway in any condition.

"Ya!" I yelled as another jolt of pain passed through my body. The pain held for at least a minute, it was getting longer and longer was it suppose to be like this, when was it suppose to subside? I wondered. During these jolts of pain, I couldn't move or the pain would intensify, it's like when your leg falls asleep and after the numbing it feels like thousands of needles are poking you even if you don't move. It was like that, but all over your body. I started to take heaving breaths, I don't even breath when the pain hits or the pain will be increased I really hoped all this was normal but I wasn't sure anymore. I walked over to my bed and yawned. Hopefully I might be able to escape the pain in sleep. I was wrong, for 2 hours I tried to sleep, and every time I just fell asleep the pain ravaged my body and I had to stand up to minimize the concentrated pain in my feet rather than my entire back from laying down. It was about 1:34. I decided to drive to the fast food restaurant and get a bite to eat, my appetite had been significantly diminished as well. I really hope that this illness was going to pass. I should ask Rebeca about it when I get the chance. I got in my car and started it, was it louder than before? It was, maybe I should get it checked when I get a chance. I had just gotten a check up on it a few weeks ago, it's not due yet. I drove to the Burger King and decided to go through the drive-thru. I was the only one in line.

"Hi, can I take your order?" A women's voice asked through the microphone.

"Hi, I'll take a order of fries, and a medium coke please," I said.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered

"Ok, that'll be 2.18 at the first window," She said.

"Thank you," I said. And proceeded to the second window.

"2.18 please," She asked. She had blond hair drawn up in a ponytail with crystal blue eyes.

"Here," I said. Handing her the 2 bills, a dime, a nickel, and 2 pennies in one hand.

"Thank you one moment while we get your order," She said. I waited a few seconds, I could hear the people cooking the food talking about a party, that's strange, normally I couldn't hear anything outside the car except for someone I was facing. Now I was hearing someone, over the sounds of the car, the people in the restaurant and over the food cooking.

"Here you go," She said. I turned to her. I took the coke and then the order of fries.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank you," She said. I started to drive away. I started to eat the fries but I couldn't eat but a few. But for my drink, I downed it before I got to the next stoplight, I was getting increasingly thirsty. The pain wracked me while I was stopped at a light that had just changed from green to red. Luckily I was stopped. I wrapped my arms around my body. I started feeling the heat off the sun slightly more than I had. It was 40 degrees and I felt like it was 45, and whats more amazing is that I could tell the difference. What the hell is going on? I asked myself. I couldn't eat the fries, I could give them to Rebeca. It was about 1:50 by the time I got to the school, it would be out in about 10. I laid back in my car seat and waited. The bell rang, finally I was feeling like complete crap. About a minute later I saw Rebeca come out of the school. She jumped into my car,

"Home James," She said with a smile. I smiled too it was nice to have her near again.

"HOLY SHIT MICH!!" She screamed as she looked at me.

"What The Hell Is Wrong With YOU!? You Look Like A Walking Corpse!" She yelled.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh my god!" She said loudly. She reached across and grabbed the keys from the ignition.

"Your not driving, your too sick to drive," She said resolutely.

"I'm not that sick, I just have the pain spasms and I feel like crap," I explained.

"You Look DEAD!!" She screamed. She was apparently oblivious to the fact that she was drawing a whole lot of attention to us.

"Ah, Rebeca," I said. Pointing out the window to the crowd of people that were staring at us. Or me more like it. She turned around and saw the crowd.

"Whoops," She said embarrassed

"That aside, I'm not letting you drive," She said getting over her embarrassment quickly, as was her extremely loud voice.

"Ok," I said. I opened the door and walked to the backseat, trying not to look at the 100 or so people staring at me. I buckled up and Rebeca drove us to her place. She got out of the car and opened the seat, giving me unneeded help walking.

"I can walk just fine," I told her. But she would have none of it. She led me to the main living room. Surprisingly her Dad was home.

"Hello Rebeca, MICH!" He yelled as he looked at me. He jumped over the couch and ran up to us.

"What's wrong?" He asked us.

"I don't know?" She told me.

"What did you do Rebeca?" He asked her.

"What makes you think I did something?" She asked a eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that. What Did You Do?" He asked loudly.

"This morning, I drunk his blood, and someone almost caught us and I accidentally cut my lip and some of my blood got on his wound," She half-lied. She didn't tell him that the lip spiting wasn't accidental but he didn't need to know about that.

"They didn't catch you right?" He asked darkly.

"No absolutely not," She said.

"Good, well his blood must have rejected it but he shouldn't be this messed up. He defiantly shouldn't look like a corpse..." He said.

"OH GOD LET GO!!" I screamed. They let me go and I crashed to the floor, a spasm of pain erupted out of nowhere, the pain at it's hight so far. I started to shake violently. For over 5 minutes it came over me. Until it stopped. Rebeca looked so miserable, she saw me hurt so much and she couldn't do anything to alleviate it. She might have thought that she was the pain's cause. I finally stopped and started to breath heavily. Rebeca came over to me.

"Has... Has it passed?" She asked.

"Yeah for the time being," I told her. She wrapped her arms around my body, I was still on the ground crumpled up in a ball.

"I'm so so sorry Mich!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry I made you hurt this way. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to stop it," She yelled she was fully crying and sobbing into my clothing, hugging me tight. Her Dad just stood a few steps away.

"In all my experiences, I've never seen something like this," He said.

"I need to ask your mother about this but I don't think that she has either," He continued. Rebeca was still crying into my shoulder. I hated it when she cried. I got up and sat cross legged on the floor she was leaning against my shoulder.

"I think I should go home," I said.

"NO!" she yelled grabbing hold of me.

"Your not going anywhere!" She said loudly. She obviously didn't want me to live.

"I don't want you to see me like this, it hurts me even more than the pain, to see you as hurt as you are when I'm hurting because you feel so helpless to stop my pain," I told her.

"No, I can take it, I just want to be with you," She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's take you up to my room," She said. I got up myself. And I followed her up the stairs.

"Let me ask you something," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Something other than the pain has happened. My appetite is rapidly diminishing, my thirst is rising, I hear things, my hearing has gone up, way up, at least 3 times as great. I..." I stopped, I noticed that my eye sight was blurry. I had my glasses on, this was strange. I took them off and I could see perfectly clear, clearer than normal. I put them on my nose and lifted and lowered them looking at the difference.

"Whoa," I said,

"What?" She asked.

"My vision is blurred from my glasses and I can see better without my glasses than before I needed them," I told her.

"Whoa is right," She agreed.

"Do you know any explanation?" I asked. Maybe she thought of something she didn't want to tell in front of her Dad.

"Well, some of the traits, like increased hearing, that could be a vampire trait, but the hearing is at least 5 times better than a human. Same with the sight, you seemed to be twice as good as a 20/20 human but vampires who have that trait have at least 4 times as good as that," She said pointing out a flaw in her thoughts.

"But no family of vampires have exhibited corpse white skin, exceptionally increasing thirst, or body wracking pain. And no vampire family member has more than one exceptional trait without blood evoking," She said. Point out a few more flaws in her plan.

"Also your family hasn't have any history hinting that you might be a vampire clan," She noted, another flaw.

"Maybe your blood gave me some power and the pain, skin, and thirst is the catch?" I asked.

"That seems more plausible than my theory," She said. I winced, the pain seemed to significantly weaken. It still hit my entire body but it was definitely not as strong as it once had been.

"Is the pain hitting?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it died down a whole lot," I said. I weathered through the pain, I didn't cry out either. It also didn't last as long as it had. But I could still hear better, and see much more clearly.

"Well at least it seems like your through..." I put my finger to her lips.

"Don't jinx it," I said with a smile. She did too, I really think that she was much better now that I wasn't subjected to so much pain. I was sitting on her bed. She sat next to me, and leaned her head against my shoulder, I tilted my head too, touching hers. He hair was hanging in the air. I reached across her and started to brush her hair with my fingers, using my fingers as combs, her hair was so silky, so smooth, and just slightly moist. I turned to face her and kissed the top of her head. And turned back and leaned my head against hers again. She smiled. And turned to me, I turned to her and she closed her eyes and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes too. My arm wrapped around her waist and I placed my hand flat in the center of her back. She tossed her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I stopped when I heard a very faint thump my the door. I looked at her and she looked at me with a strange expression on her face. I glanced my eyes at the door. She furred her brow, at first she didn't know what I was trying to say and then the she got it. She was surprised that I heard something that she didn't I was surprised too. But not surprised enough to not chew her Dad out about listening in.

"I should probability go," I said.

"Sadly," She commented. I guess that I was well enough by her standards to leave. I opened the door and let her out first. She led me through the house to the main chamber where the door was.

"See you," She said and kissed me one last time.

"See you," I replied. And opened the door and closed it lightly. I walked over to my Kia and started it and started home. I felt the pain while I was driving but I thanked my lucky stars that it didn't effect me enough to affect my driving. I had been worried about that when I first left home. I got home at about 3, I walked into the house and opened the door to my room. I forgot the mention the exhaustion to Rebeca. I laid down in my bed and drifted asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up early in the morning, about 12 in the morning. I was cold. And got dressed. I was more of a heavy sleeper but I was awake at 12.

"This sucks," I told myself.

"What should I do?" I wondered. I guess I could go running. I got out of the house.

"This is unreal," I said. I could actually see about as good a twilight in a half moon light. I said. I started running towards Rebeca's house. I ran the entire way, about 30 minutes, and I was just fatigued and I didn't stop.

"This isn't real," I said to myself. I had a bottle a water with me and downed it. Should I do what Rebeca did to me? I asked myself. I wondered what she would do, she would be more than a little freaked out. I was feeling a little mischievous tonight. I walked over to the window, it was about 3 stories up. I smiled, vines, classical, I thought. I jumped from a standing position and got up about 5 ft, I dropped down,

"Whoa," I said. I 5ft high on a standing start. I backed up and made a running start and jumped I landed against the wall with a slight thud,

"Whoops," I said quietly. I had gotten at least 12 ft in the air. I started to climb, I had tried to climb these vines before and it took me 5 minutes from the ground, this time it took me about 3. I opened her window silently and closed it so the cold air wouldn't wake her. I walked over to her desk and sat in it's chair. I was surprised, she looked at ease, peaceful. I know people always say that, but it she really did look peaceful.

"Mich," She said in her sleep. I watched her for hours, she kept calling my name, she seemed happy though, hours might have passed but it felt like minutes. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She must have gotten that feeling you get when your being watched, the feeling that tells you your being watched. She saw me in the chair I smiled and nodded. She gasped and shot up from her laying position, pulling her top cover with her.

"What...What are you doing," She asked.

"I decided to go for a stroll," I said lightly. She glared at me.

"I couldn't sleep, I went to bed at 3 yesterday and woke up at 12 midnight, and I ran here, without stopping and I wasn't exhausted, whats more, I can see like in twilight at half moon night," I said I was getting hysterical.

"What the hell is going on with me?" I asked.

"What about the pain?" She asked.

"What pain, I haven't gotten it since yesterday," I told her.

"First of all let me get dressed," She said. I hopped out her window and landed on the extension's roof about 10 feet down and I barely felt any shock, and I didn't make that much noise. What the hell is wrong with me? I asked myself.

"Come back," She said. I climbed the vines back up and jumped back through the window. She had on a bright red long sleeve shirt with tight blue jeans.

"You look nice," I said with a smile.

"Why..." She stopped I had answered that question.

"I guess that you don't like it when your boyfriend watches you sleep, is there an echo?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, it's not that bad, but still I didn't expect it," she said.

"There is an echo in here," I said.

"Stop being smart," She scolded me.

"Ok, so why were you calling my name?" I asked.

"Oh...You heard that," She said embarrassed a little and blushing.

"I...I was having a good dream," She admitted.

"How good?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Impossible good," She told me.

"That's sad," I told her.

"mmmhummm," She agreed.

"Could you tell me anyway?" I asked. She blushed,

"It's kind of embarrassing," She told me, hiding her face with her hand.

"If it's too embarrassing then you don't have to say, but I don't mind," I told her.

"Ok. Well the dream started at the upcoming family reunion. I was walking by your side, hanging on to your arm. Everyone was staring at us, well, more like staring at you. You were still deathly pale. We walked until we were in the middle of the room. When out of nowhere, you stopped and spun in front of me. You put your big hands on my shoulders and leaned towards me, I closed my eyes and expected to feel your soft lips on my lips. Instead I felt long pointed teeth sink into my neck and an indescribable feeling of pleasure washed over me, I barely registered that you were drinking my blood. That is when the dream ended," She said.

"Interesting dream. But yeah, impossibly good," I said.

"Yeah," She said looking down.

"So, you said that something new has happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can run for half an hour without stopping. I can sprint for about 5 minutes, going about 30 mph**(Author Note: That's about twice as fast as a normal human can go sprinting)**. I can also climb about twice as well as I had been able to," I told her.

"Well, those are vampiric powers tuned down," She said. I poked my teeth with my tongue.

"No fangs," I said.

"And you definitely are past the time where you should have gotten them," She said, I expected a small smile but none came at all.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well...Never mind," She said hesitation a plenty in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I...I...No, please drop it?" She asked.

"Ok, if your sure," I told her.

"I am," She said quickly.

"Ok then, I'll drop it," I told her. She threw her hands around my neck and kissed me, I put my hand on her waist and held her, she was smiling. We stared into each others green eyes, hers bright and sparkling, mine dark and deep. I just realized how our eyes match each other. We were standing, she moved backwards taking me with her. She hit the bed and fell back, still taking me with her. I could feel that she was very happy, against me and the bed. I kept telling myself, where's the interruption, their's always a fucking interruption, not that I wanted one but that is always what happened. But one didn't come yet. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and mine her's. God this felt good, She was thinking the exact same thing. Our tongues touching it was heaven, absolute heaven was the only way I could describe it. We stayed like that for god knows how long. She finally moved away and took great gasping breaths, she must have forgotten to breath, I did too because I was doing the same thing.

"Wow," She said after she had finished gasping and her breathing back to normal.

"Wow is right," I said smiling.

"And wow I didn't bite you too," She said with a smile.

"That too," I agreed, it was nice, no interruption and no biting. Not that the biting was bad in any means, but it tends to interrupt what's happening. I looked over at her digital clock, in neon green color it read 6:45. She saw me looking at the clock.

"I guess you should get going," She said reluctantly, I knew her reluctance, I was feeling the same way.

"I soppose I should, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok," she said with a smile.

"See you then," She said. I got out the window and proceeded to jog home.

I got back to my house about 30 minutes later. I climbed back into my room from the window. I heard my door knock, I got back just in time I thought. I walked across my room and opened the door It was Mom

"Just seeing if you had woken up, it's 7:17. She said.

"Yeah, I'm up," I told her.

"That's good," She said and walked away. I walked behind her to go to the kitchen. I gathered up some cereal, milk and juice. I went back to my room and ate my breakfast. It was about 7:20 when I finished. I had to leave soon after finishing eating.

"Bye!" I yelled to Mom.

"Bye!" She replied. I got out the door and opened my Kia driver side door. But first I checked my car so I didn't have any surprises like I had last time. I didn't have any. I started the car and drove to Rebeca's house. I got their about a minute late. She must have saw or heard my car because as soon as I pulled up to the driveway she was out the door. She opened the door and closed it, she put her seat belt on and I pulled out.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Any unwelcome visits?" She asked.

"Nope, you?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope," She said smiling. We drove to the school in silence.

"Any pain yet?" She asked.

"Nope not yet and I hope it's finished," I replied.

"That's good, I really didn't like when you were like that," She said.

"I know," I told her. We continued the drive. We finally got to school. It was about 7:51 when we got to school.

"Are you prepared?" She asked.

"For what I asked?" I asked turning to her.

"Skin," She hinted.

"Oh right, I guess that I just didn't notice it that much after the first time," I told her.

"You don't look at your skin that much do you?" She asked.

"No not really," I said.

"Meh, just don't get too freaked out, the pressure of a hundred eyes changes people," She told me.

"I think I'll survive, I don't change from peer pressure easily," I assured her. I got out of the car and opened her door for her. I was fast, I didn't really notice it, but everything was moving a little slower than it normally was, it was surreal.

"Whoa," She said surprised.

"Your faster," She said.

"Thanks," I told her with a smile. I took her hand and helped her out the car, she blushed and turned away embarrassed.

"Hey guys," I heard Ralph say. I guess I couldn't stay from school. I wasn't sick, but it didn't look like that, it looked worst, I looked dead. I took a breath and turned to face Ralph and probabily Jessica.

"Hey hows it going," I said. Both of their jaws dropped. Jessica screamed.

"Dude are you ok? Do you know you look DEAD?" He asked still his jaw dropped.

"I don't know how I don't know how I look dead," I told him.

"but no I'm not dead, and I'm fine," I told him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked me. I sighed, I knew that question was going to be asked but I didn't know how to give a plausible explanation.

"What did you do to him?!" Jessica screamed at Rebeca. That was a shocker, coming from Jessica and the fact that she automatically blamed Rebeca. It wasn't good at least a quarter of the school was still in the parking lot. Rebeca looked like she was going to explode.

"I think we should be going," I said. Pulling Rebeca with me to the school entrance. It was going to be a long day I thought.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

I walked into the school, I wasn't pulling Rebeca anymore, she followed me without encouragement. We walked into the school, I felt the pressure, and it was greater than I thought that it would've been. I felt like a walking disease, EVERYONE was staring at me. People parted out of mine and Rebeca's path like Moses parted the Red Sea. Like they were going to catch whatever I had, I saw even a few get so ill from looking at me that they raced for the trashcans and vomited in them. I felt so horrible, I was kind of regretting coming to school. Rebeca saw how miserable I was feeling and she threw a shoulder around me, and hugged me with the other arm. Even in the Commons people made way for me and Rebeca, it was getting to me, and school hadn't even started yet.

We got to the class and sat down in our seats. As normal even the teacher wasn't in class yet.

"I'm sorry," Rebeca said to me.

"Don't be," I told her.

"I don't see how that's possible," She said.

"I know," I told her. I wrapped my arms around her. She hesitated when my arms went around her. My condition had even gotten to her too. I waited and she brought her arms up and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for that too," She said. Knowing that I knew what she meant.

"It's ok," I told her. She started crying into my chest, I sighed and held her close, she was also holding me close. I heard the door open and didn't look up, I didn't care who it was.

"Well, that was something I wasn't expecting," Jene's voice said. I still didn't turn to her. But unfortunately Rebeca did, breaking my embrace and she stopped crying but the redness around her eyes told everyone that she had been.

"Leave us alone," Rebeca said to Jene.

"That's not going to happen," She said. I sighed and turned to Jene so she could see the horror of what I looked like.

"Still stubborn?" I asked. She looked away, she started to cough and she dashed over to the trashcan and I heard the strangely satisfying sound of Jene vomiting.

"What happened to you?" Jene asked, spitting the last of the vomit out of her mouth and standing up from the trash can.

"I have no clue, I woke up like this yesterday and I was said that I was too sick to come to school," I lied to her.

"I don't believe that for a second," She said looking through my lie. When you lie, one of the basics is that you make your lie realistic or chance are no matter how well you are at spinning it the person your trying to convince will not believe you.

"I don't care if you do or not," I told her. Jene walked out of the room, it looked like she was going to throw up again.

"Well that got her away," I said. Rebeca smiled weakly.

"Yeah," She said.

"Well we won't have to worry about Arial looking for us personally, she can ask anyone in town after school is done what's happened to me: I died and I'm still walking," I said with a small smile. Rebeca sighed

"You always were able to find the good points in any situation," She told me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the compliment. Students started to file into the class. They were repulsed by me and sat on the edge of their seat that was facing away from me. Ralph, Jessica and Jene all sat at other desks. But Jessica apologized to Rebeca about accusing Rebeca the way that Jessica had. And Rebeca accepted it, I could feel that Rebeca was anxious, she was thinking that Jessica had gone over what she had seen with more detail and neither me nor Rebeca could take that kind of risk I could hear people all over the class starting rumors about me, in no small part to my enhanced hearing.

"Their talking about me," I whispered to Rebeca as the teacher lectured.

"Can you blame them?" She whispered back.

"No I guess not," I whispered agreeing. Out of nowhere I felt a spasm of pain grip me like a professional wrestler that was at least twice as strong as one.

"GHAAAA," I screamed as I fell to the ground in the middle of the teacher's talking. Everyone turned to me. I continued to scream but even over my own screams I heard so kids talking.

"Holy shit look at his hair, it's changing color," One of them said. The pain stopped after about a minute, I took in great sucking breaths, trying to get my normal breathing. Everyone was staring, I felt that pressure again. Rebeca took my arm and helped me back into my seat.

"You ok Mich?" The teacher asked.

"I'm fine despite what it looks like. I'm sorry for interrupting and will do my best to not do it again," I said like the good little student I was. My hair caught in my eye, that student wasn't kidding, my hair was striking silver now. The teacher started talking.

"I like your hair," Rebeca whispered to me.

"Thanks, now that you mention it I like it too," I whispered back to her. The rest of class passed without incident to my relief. Me and Rebeca walked to PE and like when we first went into the school, people paved the way for us. I could hear them talking in hushed tones but it was no defense. Rumors abound and chained only by imagination swirled all around me.

"You can hear them can't you?" Rebeca whispered to me. I didn't do anything, she already knew the answer to that. We got through the crowd with 3 minutes to spare thanks to the nearly unobstructed path.

"See you," She said.

"See ya," I said. We gave each other a quick kiss and we parted. I opened the PE door and walked down the hall of locker down to my own. I turned to mine. I heard foorsteps and also the macicious intent of Tank and his lackeys. I moved to the very corner of the entrance to the lockers and waited. I heard his footsteps get closer and closer. I jumped out and slammed my fist into Tanks gut with all the force I could muster. I hit harder than I thought, and heard a crunch of a broken rib, a cry of pain and Tank went down. I didn't wait for his friend to do anything, it was like they were moving in slow motion. I jumped up and twisted to the right and caught the boy on the right in the face with the heel of my shoe, I didn't hear any broken bones but he would reconsider coming at me again. I landed and I saw a fist come at my face, I leaned back and the fist hit the air where my face was, I grabbed the boy's arm and used it to help pull me up and gain momentum for the punch that I hit in his face. He also went down but I think he sustained the least amount of injury. The fight was over in less than 3 seconds but it seemed like 9 had passed. Then I realized something, time wasn't slowing, I was going faster, at least 3 times as fast as normal. I saw people walking down the hall to look at what had happened, I also saw Mr. Urial walking down the hall too. I saw the defeated move and grown like a truck had just hit them.

"I'm suppose to send you to the office," Mr Urial said.

"But I assume it was self-defense. Despite the notable lack of injuries to your person," He continued, "But I think that I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say that put the last straw that broke the camel's back," He said and started to wave kids off. The boys by now were standing up including Tank who was holding his side, he glared at me and limped away.

Whoa," I said to myself. I went back to the lockers and got dressed in school gym clothes. I walked out of the locker room, people were talking less about how I looked and more about how I had beat the stuffing out of the 'Captain of the Jocks' and his lieutenants.

"Are you ok," Rebeca came out of the crowd of people very much in distress, obviously talking about the fight.

"I'm fine. I well, didn't get hurt, only them," I told her. She looked at me weird.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. She leaned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Your eyes are red," She said.

"Wait, my eyes are red?" I asked in extreme distress. I looked over to glass that was holding a wooden board of school records, and in the reflection, I _did_ have red eyes. I blinked, and they were back to dark green.

"Crazy," I said to myself.

"No kidding," I heard Rebeca say next to me. The teacher came out of the locker room and opened the door to the main gym and the class followed him in, including me. We walked into the main gym it was a big gym at least 100 yards by 100 yards. The class sat down in their appointed seat, and the teacher took roll. After he had finished that he took us outside and down to the track. He had us start by running 2 laps around the quarter mile lap track. I wasn't tired at all but this was a bad thing.

"Mich, you seem more spry despite apparently how about you race Natilly. Oh crap I thought, Natilly was the leader of track, she would cream me. I sighed and went to the starting line, Mr. Urial said that it was a race to the 100 meter mark.

"And GO!" He said. I ran out at a dead sprint and left Natilly in the dust. I passed the 100 yard mark in about 6 seconds. Everyone was amazed, Natilly passed the line about 6 seconds later. Everyone had their jaws dropped. EVERYONE. Even the teacher, Natilly was stunned.

"You should join track. You may look like a corpse but you run like a leopard, I 've never seen someone run as fast as you did, I think it was about 6 seconds, the Olympic record is about 9 seconds," She told me, recovering taking big breaths.

"Thanks but no," I said, flattered.

"Nice run," Mr Urail said as I returned to class.

"Nice run indeed," Rebeca said.

"Thanks," I said to the teacher, but also meant Rebeca too. The teacher started to asign stations. Me and Rebeca were stationed in the same 'team' as 10 other kids. We started at the 100 meter dash, no one wanted to go against me.

"I promise I won't go as fast as I did," I said. But no one still wanted to go against me, until Rebeca stepped up to the start line. We ran and I let her win.

"Cheater," She accused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a smile.

"You held back," She said.

"That makes you a cheater," She concluded. I laughed and so did she. The class passed and I saw that I could beat everyone in pretty much everything, running, throwing, accuracy, anything pretty much. If someone didn't hear about me by now at the end of the class no one wouldn't heard of me. A walking corpse, better at nearly everything than anyone else in the school. But I think that this was bringing too much attention and after school got out me and Rebeca walked to my car. We got in. But before I started the car.

"Wait for a sec." She said. I did.

"Don't you think that all this attention is dangerous?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Starting tomorrow I won't be better than everyone else, I'll be normal in ability, and look dead on the outside, k?" I asked

"Thanks," She said. I turned the car on and started to her house. We stopped in front of her house about 10 minutes later, I turned the ignition keys and the car's humming stopped.

"Um... Mich?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?" I asked turning to her but when I turned to her, I saw that look in her eye. That look that said 'I can't wait to sink my fangs into you.'

"Um... Ah..." She couldn't bring herself to say that she wanted a drink because of what happened last time she did. But this time we were in front of her house not in front of the school.

"If you want a drink," I started and tilted my head exposing more of my neck to her and lifting my chin.

"You can," I finished.

"I'm afraid," She said timidly still, but behind that timid voice was a beast that was screaming at her to drink deep.

"I'm not," I said to her. She looked surprised.

"I trust you," I told her.

"Thanks," She said. She slowly crawled over to my seat, I backed my seat from away from the wheel so their was more room. She sat down in the same seat as me, pretty much sitting in my lap. She turned her body around so that it faced me. She kissed my lips, and moved down to my neck she kissed it over and over. Then she started licking my neck, I couldn't stifle a little laugh,

"That tickles," I giggled. I felt her fangs sinking into my neck and I moaned softly in pleasure as she drunk my blood for the first time in days. Usually she can't hold back for more than a day but she waited over 3, a record for her I'm sure since she started drinking my blood. She tried to explain why my blood was so tasty to her but I was lost and so was she, I concluded that I didn't need to know. I also know that she loved me before she started to drink from me so I know that she loved me and not my blood, well... She loved me more than my blood, that much I'm sure of and that is good enough for me.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I leaned back as far as I could in my seat, she was still drinking, it had been for more than a minute, soon enough I would probably pass out and then Rebeca would feel guilty. I was about to say something when she got up on her own. I kissed her blood stained lips and got blood on my lips as well.

"Now now, we can't have one of my parent's see that," She said softly, seductively. She leaned towards my face and started to run her tongue along my lips. That turned to both of our tongues in each other's mouths, got it felt good, so wet, so soft. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps walking up to the car, but Rebeca nearly bit my tongue off when we heard a knock come from the glass on the passenger's side door.

"Ouch," I cried painfully. Rebeca didn't pay no mind and spun her head to the passenger's side window to see who it was that was knocking. Rebeca had a shocked expression, but not the kind of shock face that said the secrets out, just a normal shocked expression that said what are you doing here. I looked over and I saw someone's face in the window, it was a guys face, sharp angular, shining almost glowing green eyes, he had Rebeca's chin and nose but had her mother's eyes unlike Rebeca who had her dad's eyes in shape and placement on the face.

"Oh. MY. GOD!" She screamed. She hastily got out of the driver's seat door and ran over to the guy on the other side of the car. I adjusted the seat back to where it was. And sat up out of the car, wiping the blood off my neck and covering the wound with the collar of my shirt. It didn't work well.

I got up out of the car and laid my arms crossed across the top of the car observing what was going on. Rebeca had jumped into the guy's arms and he swung her around. She was laughing and giggling. I smiled in spite of myself, I felt just a little jealousy start to build up, he was so much more handsome than me. His black hair long, thin and straight. His eyes were shining like Rebeca's. He was wearing a tight blue T-shirt that showed off his six-pack, and blue jeans that matched the shirt, he had a scar running down the top of his left arm, it was straight, and looked like a thin blade cut. But despite all this I didn't let the jealousy get to me, I had more control at than that. After about 10 seconds of spinning her around he let her down, she was still laughing.

"It's so good to have you home," She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"It's good to be back home," He said smiling.

"Here I am coming home to see how much my baby sister has grown up and I see this strange car in the driveway that won't go away, so like a normal person I go out and see what's going on. And here I come and see my baby sister French kissing someone with blood all over her and his lips," He concluded. Rebeca blushed a very very deep shade of red and turned away. The jealousy went away quite a bit, he must be an older brother I thought and everything was cool. Until it hit me that her older brother was here and that he must have been a vampire then that is the time that I started to get very nervous. He looked over to me and looked a little freaked out by the corpse-like appearance but got over it quickly.

"So what's your name friend?" He asked me.

"Mich," I said. My arms off the car since it was kinda hot to have my arms on the roof for much longer.

"Hello Mich, my name is Travis," He said extending a hand over the roof of my car to me. I took it and shook and released.

"So are you a..." He started but didn't finish not knowing really what to say.

"Vampire. No," I answered. He looked confused, he looked at me and then Rebeca and back to me and then back to Rebeca again.

"I'll explain later ok?" She asked.

"Um.. Ok," He said still somewhat confused.

"I think I'll go, I have some major homework to do," I told Rebeca, feeling somewhat awkward.

"No don't go it's ok," She said.

"That's fine, catch up with your older brother, call me later ok?" I asked.

"But...Ok," She finally submitted.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," I replied

I ducked back into the driver seat. I started the car and looked up, I saw Rebeca waving. I held a hand up. And backed up out of the driveway and started home. I was driving down the road when I saw a hitchhiker. I almost never pick up hitchhikers but this one looked somewhat familiar. I stopped a few yards ahead of her. She knocked on my window and I opened the door window.

"Hey, um... do you know where the Borno's house is?" She asked me in a quite but pretty voice she looked startled when she looked at me, I guess that is what looking dead will do to people if they don't completely ignore you like your not there. She looked just like Rebeca, the face might be a little off but she looked like Rebeca, I could swear it. Her clothing was also different from Rebeca, the women standing outside my window had a plain dark red shirt with a white skirt that went down just past her knees. She looked just about as old as Rebeca but I could tell that she was a few years older, she must do the age thing that Rebeca told me about.

"Do you know Rebeca Borno?" I asked.

"Why yes I do, she's my sister," She told me.

"Fuck," I said out loud and in my head.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take you, Rebeca's my girlfriend I was just coming from her place," I said.

"Um...Thanks, ah... girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why is it a bad thing that I ask you for a drive?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really know you but I do know your a vampire like Rebeca and I'm not sure if I should trust you but you seem decent enough," I said. She looked shocked

"I met her brother already and she said that she would explain my knowing about vampires later, I guess she could talk to you too," I said. She looked a little lost.

"Um...Ok, thanks for the ride," She said and got into the passenger's seat. I made a illegal U-turn and started driving back to Rebeca's house.

"So ah... What's your name?" She asked shyly, another quality that she shared with Rebeca.

"Mich," I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"And yours?" I asked.

"Um...Clare," She said. She didn't look like a Clare to me but whatever. I drove the rest of the way in silence. I pulled up into the driveway and I saw Rebeca open the door, she must have really wanted me to stay, or she knew that Clare was coming, probably the latter. Clare smiled,

"Thanks for taking me here," She said getting out of the car with a smile.

"Pleasure to do it," I said, not really meaning it. Her sister took out her bags from the trunk of the Kia and started towards the door. I backed up out of Rebeca's drive way and drove to my house. I guess that they had a few weeks longer off than normal. It was still about 3 weeks until Christmas week, when I would've expected people to start showing up. I sighed and kept my attention focused on the road. I got home at about 4 I said hi to Mom and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and started drinking the gallon water jug I had in my room. I started doing homework but fell asleep, I worked on the homework for 30 minutes, the gallon of water was empty.

I woke up at 12 at night. Why oh why do I sleep so early and wake up when no normal people as awake. I thought about going to Rebeca's but shot that idea down fast because she had company. And I didn't feel like explaining to them why I would sneak into Rebeca's room in the middle of the night. So I laid in my bed unable to fall asleep again, I refilled my jug of water quietly and got a bowl of cereal and started to do the homework that I didn't do. I finished the homework in about 2 hours, I refilled my water again, I needed to get a bigger jug I thought. I heard a knock on my window, I was surprised and jumped a little. I turned around to see who or what it was. I saw Rebeca's head upside down, meaning that most of her body was on the roof. I opened the door and she came in feet first landing lightly on the floor.

"I didn't know if you would come or not," She whispered to me.

"I don't think that either of us would've liked to have them see me in your room in the dead of night," I explained to her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"That I was too tired to speak about it and that I would explain tomorrow, which it today," She told me.

"What do you think that I should tell them?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what they would think, their not my siblings," I said a little playfully at the end.

"Well, I think that they would both be concerned for me if we told them the whole truth about everything," She said.

"Well we should tell them the whole truth about me knowing," I said.

"I think your right but what about your um...'condition'?" she asked.

"Perhaps...Well I'm not sure, maybe tell them I had a particularly nasty reaction to the blood, but don't tell them about the blood transfusion idea. Or the powers, defiantly not the red eye, just say I dyed my hair to explain the silver, probably not a good idea to mention the pain as well," I suggested.

"Sounds good," She told me.

The few weeks that separated that me and the family reunion passed by quickly. I didn't have anymore spasms much to my relief, and Rebeca's siblings bought her story as we had talked about. I also didn't have many run-ins with Jene, I guess my corpse-like appearance unnerved her a little more than Rebeca and I had thought, not that we mind. Rebeca drank from me everyday, but I had a rising sense of dread not just from the Reunion, I never told her. I started to have my canine teeth start to elongate a few centimeters a day and it was a very bad thing I thought, but I hid it from her well. I also smelled things that I never smelled before, the sent of everything came clearer for me from farther away. I noticed that everyone had a different sent based on where they lived. I found that Rebeca's sent was incredible, it was fragrant like flowers, and very intoxicating, I also hid that fact well too but it was harder and harder to stop taking it in or she might have noticed something and suspected something was amiss. I usually wasn't in the business of keeping secrets from Rebeca, almost completely because I never had to keep secrets, and the rest was because I don't lie well to Rebeca, she almost always knows when I'm lying when she questions me on the spot but she hadn't yet and I'm sure she was going to ask about me acting a little strange. Why I'm not smiling very much. Why I seemed distracted sometimes when she talked to me.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up on Monday, the 22 of December. I didn't have school on account that it was Christmas break. I woke up at 7, I looked around the room to see if Rebeca was waiting in at my chair, I didn't see her. I rolled out of bed and got my clothes on. I also started packing.

When I asked my Mom if I could spend Christmas at Rebeca's she encouraged it so much that she suggested staying Christmas week there. Thanks Mom, it wouldn't be much of a problem if she didn't have, let's see... Grandma, Grandpa from both sides of the family, 3 uncles 2 aunts, 5 cousins, no nieces or nephews, a sister and a brother over as well. I thought that it was going to be completely hectic. When I told Rebeca she was happy, she said that the grandparents were staying in a separate building, a guest building, as well as the uncles and aunts only the cousins and siblings were staying in the house. But surprisingly almost the cousins were teenagers. I found out all their names: Emily, Jack were brother and sister, Wendy, Terial and Bree. Not to mention 2 boyfriends one for Emily and Wendy and a girlfriend for Jack. And the best part, they **all** vampires. And they all knew I was human, Rebeca had told me once that vampires have a distinctive sent that accompany a normal sent and every vampire could smell scents, so all of them would know I'm human. Rebeca assured me I don't know how many times that they weren't going to hurt me, that she would protect me if they were going to, she said that vampires were more calm and collected when together but if their were humans near by that sometimes weaker willed ones lose control, most of her family had great control but accidents do happen, she didn't say that but I thought it. I didn't really need the help but since we decided to keep what has happened to me as much a secret as we could, using my enhanced abilities wouldn't be good. So I had to play the harmless and helpless human, I was good at it.

I packed for a week. I hoped that I would last a week in a house with 19 vampires. I sighed and put my bags on my bed. I put a lot of my personal effects in my bags as well. I had 2 large suitcases, 2 large bags, and a backpack in all. Rebeca said that she would pick me up around 7:30. It was about 7:15 when I finished packing. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen and made something different. I made toast with butter and jam, a couple strips of bacon and a few links of sausage, as well as a tall glass of milk. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast today, which is something that doesn't happen very often, but I wouldn't be here for a week I might as well do something different anyway. It was about 7:29 when I finished, I saw the time and hustled to my room putting on my backpack, putting the bags under my arms and grabbing the suitcases in my hands . I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said halfway down the stairs. Rebeca came in and she saw me and smiled. She took my suitcases and I lowered my bags to my hands.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome," She replied. She went out the door, and I followed her.

"Bye Mom," I yelled

"Bye Mich, don't knock Rebeca up while your away!" She yelled back chuckling. Rebeca started laughing uncontrollability. I almost fell flat on my face, making Rebeca laugh even more. I closed the door with my foot, and headed to Rebeca's car. We got in and she started driving towards her house.

"I have to warn you about a few things," She said like she didn't want to have the conversation.

"First of all, vampires they tend to be very civil when other humans are around by they act differently when it's just them. And some of them will feel like you don't belong there and some might say nasty hurtful things about you. Chances are they won't say it to your face but with your increased hearing. You'll probability hear them anyway," She told me, I sighed.

"I don't really care what they think about me being there you wanted me to come so I'm here and there's not a damn thing that they can do about it," I told her.

"That's right," She said with a smile.

"One last thing, It's just something I want to know, what would you do if one of them tried to confront you?" She asked. I was somewhat confused.

"What would they be confronting me about," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It could be anything, lets say You aren't good enough for me," She said giving an example.

"I'd say that you chose me," I said simply.

"What if they start to push and shove you?" She asked quickly.

"Are you just trying to see how far I'll go to keep my powers a secret?" I asked. She smiled

"Maybe..." She said in 2 parts.

"How much does it mean to you?" I asked her.

"I think it's vital to keep it a secret," She answered

"Unless you were going to be hurt I wouldn't reveal my secret," I told her, she smiled.

"I was also wondering, why don't you smile showing teeth anymore?" She asked innocently. I knew she would ask that.

"You don't want to know," I told her looking down. She slammed on the breaks and pulled over. I nearly got whiplashed.

"Yes I do," She said firmly, I sighed. I opened my mouth and revealed my fangs. Her eyes widened.

"Holy Crap...How...What..." She trailed.

"I don't know," I responded.

"Why do you have...fangs?" She asked having a hard time saying the word.

"I don't know," I repeated.

"What does this mean?" She asked me.

"I again don't know," I told her.

"Why have you been distracted as of late?" She asked.

"You don't want to know that either," I said again.

"It can't be as bad as what you've just told me," She said.

"I...I smell something different about you," I told her.

"What is it?" She asked her eyes wide again.

"Well you smell like flowers," I told her.

"So...Scents," She said simply.

"I think your right," I told her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Rebeca what the hell is happening to me?" I asked her pleading for her to tell me.

"I don't know," She said her voice cracking, she was going to cry.

"Trust me, if I knew I'd tell you. If I knew I'd do everything I could to stop it because I can see how it's eating at you, how much pain it's caused you," She said and she leaned across the car and leaned against me, I put the palm of my hand on the back of her head. She started crying and sobbing. I put my other hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Shhhh..." I said quietly trying to calm her.

"It's ok, shhhh," I said she was still crying and sobbing. I sighed.

"Now now what are people going to think when you walk into the house and you look like you've been crying?" I asked, I got out a napkin from my pocket and started wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She started to calm down. I held her against me and she stopped completely. She withdrew lightly and started wiping against her eyes with her sleeve.

"Thanks," She said.

"Your welcome," I said in response.

"And thanks for telling me," She said.

"Welcome for that too," I said. She started the car again and drove towards her house. Luckily she didn't really look like she had cried by the time we got to her place. I saw a whole bunch of cars, trucks and SUVs in their driveway and on the side of the road near her house. I parked on the road, about 4 cars down from the driveway. I got out and walked over to Rebeca's side but not with my increased speed just in case. Which turned out to be a good idea because Terial opened Rebeca's door.

"Thanks Terial," She said.

"No problem," He said and was away in a flash, he must have had speed power I told myself.

"You know, if you guys weren't family..." I trailed.

"Don't be ridiculous," She said.

"Well they all seem so much better than me," I told her.

"For me, you are better then all of them," She told me. I smiled. She started leading me inside. I walked into the main entrance chamber, their was about 10 people there, one second they were chatting happily the next it was dead silent. There was a aura of awkwardness as I followed Rebeca across the chamber. I heard hushed whispers that not even I could hear, I also heard knuckles pop, did they want a fight? I asked myself.

**Author note: Please review! Let me know what you think, and if you want to hear more. I haven't been getting many. :(**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Don't pay them any mind," Rebeca told me. We were upstairs alone, but I still felt the eyes on me.

"Hey, don't let them get to you," She told me. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled.

"Good," She said and led me to my room. It was across from hers, wow, what a coincidence I thought. Not.

"Right across from my room," She told me.

"I noticed," I said with a smiled. She smiled too. She opened the door. It wasn't that bad, in fact it was bigger than my room at home, but alot less personal. The walls were painted white, and their were wooden floors instead of my own carpet. I set the bags and suitcases as well as the backpack on the singles bed. It had white sheets and a white quilt. The room had a small desk and a chair, it also had a small bookcase with some books, as well as a drawer near the corner.

"What do you think?" She asked, referring to the room.

"It's ok," I replied.

"Rebeca!" I heard a voice yell.

"In here Travis," She responded. I saw Travis walk in, he was about to say something but stopped when he saw me, he turned to Rebeca and started to talk.

"I need your help for a minute k?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," She said.

"Get settled in and I'll be back soon," She told me. I nodded and she left with Travis. I closed the door and started putting my packed clothes in the drawer. When I was finished with that I put down my paper and pencil on the desk. Then I sat on the bed and waited. I heard a knock at the door I got nervous, Rebeca wouldn't knock. I walked over to the door and opened it. I saw a women that I didn't know. She had blond hair with Rebeca's green eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt and lime green jeans.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, my name is Alice," She said in a high perky voice. Alice, didn't ring a bell to me.

"Um. Sorry but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm another one of Rebeca's cuzs," She said smiling.

"Rebeca told me the name of her cousins I don't recall an Alice," I told her.

"I just arrived," She said.

"Well...Were you looking for Rebeca, she just left to help Travis with something," I told her.

"I know I told Travis to lead her away," She said with a smile. I didn't like the sound of that, I took a step back.

"Um...I guess that you wanted to talk to me then right?" I asked. She nodded.

"So what did you want," I asked, not trying to sound angry or worst, scared but I was somewhat.

"I wanted to see if I could find what she sees in you," She said.

"Um..Ok," I said. She looked me over and circled me, it made me even more nervous.

"Do I make you uncomfortable," She said still circling me. I looked at her and saw this look in her eye, a predatory kind of look, it made me shudder.

"No," I said, an obvious lie, even if I was good at it.

"Lier," She said still circling me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Other than your heart beating about twice as fast as normal?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"My power is to detect lies," She told me.

"That's comforting," I said sarcastically.

"So was there something that you wanted to ask me?" I asked her. She smiled, it made a shiver run down my spine.

"Yes, there was something I wanted to ask you," She said still circling.

"And that would be?" I asked. She stopped circling me and stood in front of me.

"Tell me, what brought about your pale skin," She asked me, I was surprised that she asked.

"Didn't Rebeca tell you?" I asked her.

"I just got here, and since she's not here, I would like to know," She said.

"I'm not precisely sure, she would have a better idea about that," I responded.

"Hmmmm, lier," She said, she started circling me again, I didn't even follow her this time. I should have. She came up behind me and lifted my chin, I felt her breath against my skin, and knew that she was going to bite me.

"ALICE!" I heard Rebeca say loudly, she was at my door. I felt Alice smile and she let my chin go, she came out from behind me.

"You should tell me what happened to him to get so pale later," Alice told Rebeca as she walked out of the room. She left and Rebeca shut the door and rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked tilting my head to the side and then the other.

"I'm fine, you showed up before any damage was done," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really trust me," I said with a smile.

"That's good, I was afraid I didn't get back in time," She told me.

"Travis told me that Alice just wanted to get you alone, that is after he lead me all the way across the house," She said.  
"Well in any case, I'm glad that you got here when you did," I told her.

"I am too," She responded.

"So...What did she want with you other than your blood?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think that she had drinking my blood in mind when she came into the room," I told her.

"What did she ask or what do you think she wanted," She asked me.

"She said she wanted to see what you saw in me," I told her.

"She wouldn't find it," She told me, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning against me.

"I haven't found it yet I don't think," I my arms going around her waist. She leaned her head against my chest.

"I love you," She said. I was surprised but wasn't worried.

"I love you too," I said hugging her tighter. She looked up at my with those eyes. I leaned down slightly and kissed her for a long time. Until I heard footsteps come to the door. I started to pull away but she wouldn't let me go, I looked at her and she smiled I smiled back and continued to kiss her.

"Hey Rebeca..." I heard a voice I didn't recognize, a guy's voice.

"Oh, sorry," He said and closed the door. I drew back a little but still held tight.

"I hope he didn't have something important to say," I told her.

"Maybe," She said.

"You should probably go," I said.

"Aww but I don't wanta," She said.

"I don't want you to go either but..." I trailed. She sighed and kissed me again before releasing me. She started to go but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me and kissed her longingly, and released her.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the more tease, you or me," She told me with a smile. She left the room. I sat on the bed, I didn't want to go wandering around the mansion especially with Alice's encounter as a first impression of this place. So I got a book and started reading, but I didn't feel like reading so I didn't get far, I wasn't sure what I was in the mood for but I defiantly wasn't at ease here. I laid back on the stiff bet.

I must have fell asleep or something, I woke up at about 4 or so by the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. I was alone in the room, that was bad because Rebeca wasn't here and good because no one else was here. I sat up on the bed and found that I was sweating, I wondered why because it was late of fall and it must have been at least 30 degrees outside. I got up and looked out a window and saw that it was indeed snowing. I sighed, I liked snow but it just didn't seem right to me, I wasn't even sure why it didn't feel right. I knew why it didn't feel right here, in the house but not the weather. I heard the door open, I must really have not been paying attention because I didn't hear the footsteps. I jumped a little but turned around. I saw Rebeca, she had some food and a drink on a tray, she smiled at me.

"I...I thought you might want something to eat and drink. I realized that when she said that, that I was indeed hungry and thirsty. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you," I said and walked over to her and took the tray from her, and set it down on the nightstand. She smiled, but frowned.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I...I really don't want this," She said. I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"You tilting your head to the side didn't help," She muttered. _Oh that's what she wanted_.

"It's ok," I told her. And lifted my chin and kept my head tilted and pulled down the collar of my shirt, plenty_ of bite space_ I thought. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips, I held her by the small of her back and the back of her neck and we held each other close. She moved from my lips to me neck but just kissed it and nibbled a little I laughed a little and smiled.

"That tickles," I told her. I felt her smile on my neck. She bit into my neck. I kept smiling, I let the pleasure wash over me. She drunk deeply, like always but she was also lapping at the blood with her tongue this time, which she hadn't done before, it felt really good, it made the entire experience better. I decided to do something different too. I leaned close to her and kissed her neck I felt a realization hit me like a ton of bricks but I was surprised that I didn't move. The reason that I was so thirsty, was because I hungered for blood, Rebeca's blood. She was surprised but not from my realization, she stopped drinking but didn't pull out.

"It's ok," I whispered to her. And she continued to drink. I felt the pleasure but it was overshadowed by my realization. _No, I won't I couldn't, I wouldn't do it, I would ignore it, I would denine it up and down, if I don't try and think about it, it can't hurt me... Don't think about it... Don't think... Fuck! I can't stop thinking about it. I won't do it though, no matter how much I want to... And I really want to...Wait, no I didn't want to drink from her. FUCK I won't do that to her. I won't do it. But she is right here, I could make it unnoticeable and she wouldn't know I was doing it... NO GODDAMIT I WON'T._ I continued to argue with myself. I didn't come to a conclusion.

"Mich?" I heard Rebeca ask me. I turned to her, I realized that she wasn't drinking.

"Done already?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"I stopped awhile ago and was surprised that you didn't collapse. I drank for longer than I ever had I was scared that you died standing," She told me.

"No I'm not dead," I told her. She smiled.

"Thats good. Very good," She said. She paused for a little bit, she was still hugging me. It pulled at me, my urge to drink. _No_ I said to myself and the urge quieted to a more manageable level.

"Mich?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I asked her smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well, you feel different," She told me.

"How so?" I asked a little nervous.

"You seem...I don't know different somehow," She said.

"I don't know," I told her. She shrugged, she leaned close and kissed me and withdrew and smiled. I smiled too and kissed her. I heard footsteps on the hall.

"Footsteps," I told her. She frowned.

"Dang," She said. I heard a knock on her door across from mine.

"In here!" She said loudly so it would be able to carry through my door. I heard a knock at my door. She let me go, I let her go too.

"Come in," She said. I saw the door open and Arial walk in. I turned and saw it was her, Rebeca did too and we both shot her a venomous look.

"Whoooah," She said.

"Did I just start World War III or something? Just from walking in?" She asked. We both kept eyes on her but didn't say anything. The silence was tense.

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly walking up to her.

"ooooooo, your different," She told me. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'd like to speak to Rebeca," She said smiling as she said it. I sighed.

"Do you want to speak to her Rebeca?" I asked her.

"So your a bodyguard now ay," Arial said to me.

"I don't really want to but..." She trailed. She walked around me and took Arial out with her, Arial was a little to fascinated with me for my own good, I had a bad feeling about that, Rebeca had to almost drag Arial out by her hair to get her out of the room. I walked over to the bed and ran my hands through my hair. _This is so wrong..._ I thought trailing. I needed something to take my attention from it. I started nibbling on the food but quickly grew full. I drank the water, a gallon if it, in 10 seconds. And it still didn't satisfy my thirst. _But you know what will..._ I trailed. _Wait..._ I shook my head. _What the fuck was that. Did I just think that?_ I asked myself. I lifted my legs and pulled them to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and started rocking in place, my arms started shaking._ What is happening, I don't want to feel this way_ I felt utterly horrible, I didn't want to feel anything now. I wanted to be numb, then I might be able to think straight and figure this out I told myself. I managed to streighten myself out, just. I heard footsteps walk down the hall and then foot steps walk to my door. I didn't hear a proceeding knock. I walked over and opened the door. It was Rebeca, she didn't look happy.

"Something's the matter," I told her, it wasn't really a question I knew there was something wrong.

"Arial didn't buy my story, she thinks I'm hiding something about you," She said.

"Well, she might not have the power to detect lies, but she could fool me," I told her.

"Me too," She agreed.

"Her family is the foremost in gathering and extracting information," She told me.

"Wait, extracting information, you mean torturer?" I asked her. She nodded weakly.

"Did she torture you?" I asked her quickly.

"No, she doesn't need to stoop to such barbaric methods of information gathering, She told me as such," Rebeca told me.

"I guess that you didn't tell her the truth?" I asked.

"Hear anyone?" She asked. I listened intently.

"No," I said.

"I didn't tell her the truth," She told me. I listened for anything. Nothing.

"I hear nothing," I told Rebeca.

"That''s good but I still don't think that clears us," She told me. I knew that she was right.

"She'll probabily try and talk to you alone," Rebeca told me.

"I had a feeling," I said.

"Remember your still a normal human," She reminded me.

"I haven't forgot," I told her.

"Good, but don't give in," She said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I said.

"That's good too," She said. She looked around and her jaw dropped.

"You drank all that water I wasn't gone for 5 minutes and it's gone!" She exclaimed.

"I drank it in 20 seconds," I told her. Her jaw dropped further.

"I knew that you were extremely thirst but I had no idea..." She trailed.

"I'll refill the gallon," she told me. I nodded and she took the gallon jug and left the room. I heard Rebeca's footsteps hurry away and I heard another pair of footsteps creep out. I saw Arial open the door.

"It's rude not to knock," I told her. She closed the door.

"I know that Rebeca was lying to me," Arial told me.

"She wasn't," I lied.

"Your a better lier but you didn't even attempt to cover that one," She said with a smirk.

"What do you want," I asked her.

"I want to know what happened to you," She asked me.

"You already heard that from Rebeca," I told her.

"I want to hear it from you," She told me.

"I don't care," I said.

"hm, I might not be able to touch Rebeca but you, aren't protected by her family, just her," She said.

"I thought you didn't have to stoop to such barbaric methods of extracting information?" I asked smug.

"I usually don't but I can see that you will be very difficult to break," She told me.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said still smug.

"Your welcome," She said with a smile.

"hmmmm, let's see. I need to extract as much information as possible in the least amount of time," She said. I nerrowed my eyes. She was on me in a flash, I could follow her movements, like they were in normal time, but still faster than me. That must be her power I thought. I felt her fangs sink into my neck bring excrusionating pain. I cried out. I heard the door burst open.

"ARIAL," I heard a stern voice, not Rebeca's say. I felt Arial's fangs eject from my neck but felt a flash of toungue to get a final lick. And she walked out of the room. I saw Rebeca's mother standing at the threshold of the door staring evily at Arial. She walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'm... Fine," I told her.

"I'm sorry about that, Arial tends to get a bit carried away when she doesn't hear what she want's to hear," She told me.

"I noticed," I said, I was on the ground. I got into a sitting position and sat criss-crossed and put a hand on my neck and looked up at Rebeca's mom, she was wearing a red silk dress that sparkled with black heels. More befitting a elegant party then walking around home clothes.

"Your dressed for an occasion," I said,

"Oh, well... I aways dressed like this," She told me.

"Hm, I said.

"I'm sorry but I have the same questions that Arial has, I know Rebeca lied to all of us. I know, the way that a mother knows when her child has done something very bad and can't tell her parents," She told me. I sighed.

"I have nothing to say," I told her.

"Rebeca wasn't lying," I lied, another obvious lie.

"I won't make you tell but we will find out sooner or later, I just hope your willing to pay the price for deceiving us," She told me.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked looking up at her a sparkle of definiteness might have twinkled in my eye.

"No, just warning," She said and walked out the door. I got up from the ground and sat on the bed, waiting for Rebeca to return.

**Author Note: Thanks from Reading, now please Review. And thanks for all the Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I waited on the bed, I had a piece of towel held to my neck, it just didn't want to stop bleeding, and I just didn't want to pass out like I should have already. I heard footsteps and Rebeca walk into the room she had the gallon jug. She gave me a confused look about the towel.

"What..." Her eyes widen in realization. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me but pushed me flat on the bed from her momentum.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I've been better but I think I'm ok," I told her.

"Awwww..." She trailed leaning her head on my chest. _Drink..._ I heard my thoughts tell me. _No_ I responded. The thoughts didn't persist. I embraced her and smiled.

"It's ok," I told her. She looked up at me.

"No, it's not ok," She told me.

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is my fault," She said, she started to cry into my chest.

"I didn't want any of this, I didn't really want to drink from you, I didn't want everyone to stare, I didn't want you to get interrogated and I didn't want you to get hurt," She said crying.

"Shhhhhhh," I said rubbing the back of her head with my hand. She still cried.

"Shhhhh..." I trailed. She quieted down a little.

"Your mom suspects something," I told her.

"I know, I think they all do and that's why they treat you so coldly," She said sniveling.

"Now, now don't start crying again," I said rubbing her head again. We were quiet for awhile.

"Do you want to go?" She asked me.

"No," I told her, she smiled.

"Thank you," She said.

"Thank you," I told her.

"For letting me over," I said clarifying. She nodded. She leaned against my chest and we fell asleep on my bed. I heard a voice but couldn't force my unconsciousness to end.

"Rebeca," I heard her mom say, she shook Rebeca a little. Rebeca stired.

"I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

"I don't want to leave," She said, I smiled inside.

"It's important," Her mom said.

"Fine," She said annoyed she got up off me slowly and softly, so as not to wake me. I heard the footsteps walk away and the door close softly. I slipped away and slept no matter how much I didn't want to.

I woke up at my normal time, 12:30 at night. I was thirsty as hell. I threw my feet over the bed and let them hang a few inches off the ground. _She'd never knew if you drank from her now, she's asleep, right across the hall... No!_ I argued with my self. I could feel that it wanted to persist but it didn't. It's getting harder and harder, but I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it. No matter what happened. I would kill myself before I'd do that to her. I walked quietly out of the room and down the stairs, I hoped that I'd just wander into the kitchen. Eventually I did, I opened the frig, I saw a bunch of food stuff but a package caught my attention, it had a small plate of food and a gallon of water next to it, it had a small note next to it.

"Mich, hope you like the food and I know that you'll like the water :)" I read the note to myself.

"Thanks Rebeca," I said softly. I got the plate and water and started out of the kitchen, I felt an elbow slam into my face I went down hard and the plate crashed, even heavy sleepers would hear that. I slammed the back of my head into the floor.

"Ouch!" I cried. I felt knees on my chest and a hand at my throat I looked up, It was dark with some light. I saw that it was clair.

"Clair, it's me Mich," I told her. I felt a fist slam into my face and her hand tightening around my throat. My head was knocked back and hit the ground. I saw a few people out of the corner of my eye. I felt another fist, this one hit right above my left eye. I saw the lights go on and it blinded me temporary I felt another hit. I saw some more people gather around, they could see me and I was sure that Clair could.

"Clair! What are you doing?" I heard Rebeca say. And another hit. She really must have hatted me. I expected another hit but instead, her knees went off my chest. I looked up, Rebeca had pulled Clair off me, I started to breath heavily trying to refil my lungs with air.

"Travis, take her," Rebeca said.

"Right," He said. I saw Rebeca kneel near me.

"Mich are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"You know, I should've saw this coming," I told her. She sighed.

"But I would've thought that she would've stopped if I told her who I was, apparently I was wrong," I said leaning my head lightly against the tiled floor. Rebeca got up and looked Clair in the eye.

"Did he tell you who he was?" She asked Clair.

"No, I didn't hear him, I didn't see him, even after the lights came on," She told Rebeca.

"Your such a horrible lier," Rebeca spat at her.

"I'm not lying. And I resent what your implying," She said. Rebeca was right she's a horrible lier.

"I bet you felt good, beating Mich up. What is your problem with him?" Rebeca asked.

"I don't think that he's good enough for you," She told me. Rebeca shook her head.

"First of all, I don't think _I'm_ good enough for _him_," Rebeca said.

"Second of all, _I_ chose _him_ so what do you have to say now?" She asked Clair.

"I know your hiding something about him, we all know that, we want to know," Clair demanded. I heard murmurers of approval. Rebeca looked at me, by now everyone was here even those who were in the guest houses. She was asking me what do I do? I nodded, do what you want to do.

"Your right, I haven't been completely forthcoming," She said and told them everything she started up from the day that she told me she was a vampire, up to my confession on the way to her house. They didn't interrupt and were silent when she had finished.

"So what do you think is happening?" Alice asked one of us, I wasn't sure who.

"I don't know," me and Rebeca said at once.

"I...I...I wished I knew," Rebeca said looking down.

"I've got a confession," I told them. They all looked at me.

"I...I know why I'm so thirsty, because water isn't satisfying my thirst..." I trailed. I couldn't believe that I was about to say what I was going to say.

"I think that blood would," I said, a think I heard a gasp.

"Rebeca's," I said looking at her. She turned to me, she looked a little scared.

"If that's true I don't want you near my daughter," I heard Rebeca's mother say.

"I think that you should leave," I heard her Dad say.

"NO!" Rebeca cried out.

"He's not leaveing," She said. "I don't want him to. He wouldn't hurt me, he hasn't yet so I think that he is completely under control of his urges."

"I don't think..." I heard someone start.

"No! I won't hear anything else," She said. I saw some people nod to each other. I saw a pair of people take Rebeca's arms.

"What...What are you doing?" She asked. About 5 converged on me. Instincts kicked in. I crouched low, all of them backed up a little probabily the red eyes caught them off guard. I pressed the advantage, I moved quickly behind the one to the far left. I kicked his knees out from under him, he buckled. I jumped up and kicked the guy next to him in the face, he was sent back sprawling before the other 3 had started to move. I risked a glance at Rebeca to see how she was doing. She was restrained, but not quite settled down. She was kicking and screaming. I saw a flash of lighting streak right over my shoulder, I felt the tingle, but knew to move so I did. Another flash would've hit my head if I hadn't moved. I lunged at the guy with his hand out, I assume that it was him that was shooting the lighting. He was about to fire again, I grabbed his arm and twisted it towards him, breaking his arm, and hitting himself with his own lighting. I saw a girl throw a punch at me, I dodged and it made a hole in the wooden wall, I didn't want to get hit by her. I ducked under another girls kick, she was faster than me but I was good at predicting movements. In fact, it was Arial who was trying to kick me. I backed up, I had my back to the corner, I saw the situation being very bleak, 2 active hostiles and plenty more where they came from.

"Give Mich," I heard Arial say.

"Before we really hurt you," She finished.

"Oh, I bet that is what you'd like to do," I said. Arial came at me quickly, somehow I dodged and she slammed her foot into the corner I had been backed into. I moved past the super strength girl with ease. I moved to where Rebeca was being held, I hit the first person holding her in the face, I moved the second guy but Rebeca grabbed me by the face, with both hands on the side of my head I felt the air get sapped out of my lungs, I couldn't breath. I fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter but I really would like feedback. What do you think? Thanks for Reading and now PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up later, I didn't know how much later, but it couldn't have been long. I could see light through my eye lids. I opened them slowly and let my eyes adjust to the light before I started moving, I felt like crap, I guess getting your breath taken forcefully will do that. I didn't feel anger, I knew why she did it, she didn't want me to get killed, which might have happened if I kept on fighting. I didn't think that she had to do that though, just tell me to stop, she was right there after all. I sat up silently, Rebeca was sleeping in a chair near the bed, I was in the guest room but I surmised that I would probably not be there long. I felt eyes on me, I looked around I almost didn't see her standing in the dark corner. There was light but it was dimmed. She was looking at me and was awake. I hadn't seen her before, she had dark brown hair with light brown highlights, she was wearing a tight black shirt with tight jeans. Her face was blank but her dark green eyes were intently focused on me. I guessed that they wouldn't let me be alone with Rebeca. I sat up on the bed and propped myself against the wall that the bed was backed against. She didn't say anything to me just stared it was kind of creepy but I supposed I should get used to it at least get that kind of look from other vampires. I looked at her and she averted her eyes but as soon as I looked somewhere else, other than her way, her eyes were fixated on me. I guess that she was afraid to miss a movement, she probability couldn't move as fast as me. I looked at the clock, it was about 2, I had only been out for an hour in a half. I moved from the bed, her eyes were so focused on me I couldn't shake it, I walked towards Rebeca, She was ready to move, but I moved past Rebeca and got a book, she relaxed slightly. I sat back down on the bed and started reading Twilight, for the 3rd time.

About 20 minutes later Rebeca woke up, I put my book on the nightstand and looked at her and smiled. She smiled too and she jumped on me pushing me down on the bed her arms wrapped around me. I saw the girl move closer and put a hand on Rebeca's shoulder. I guess she wasn't allowed to be that close even with someone watching. She kept a hold of me for a few seconds before pulling back.

"This is Bree," She said indicating the girl, I bowed my head for a second. She didn't respond, just kept her eyes focused on me, I could feel the pressure of her staring, it was crushing.

"Bree, stop that," Rebeca said. I felt the eyes avert and the pressure revived

"She's got a intense stare power for lack of a better term, she's able to put crushing force into a stare, she's a good interrogator," Rebeca said,_ that was comforting_ I thought.

"Sorry," She said. Probability about the extra information she just provided.

"And sorry but putting you out," She said looking down. I put my hand on her chin, I felt the pressure again but ignored it.

"Don't be sorry, I should be thanking you, I didn't think they had a compulsion about killing me with Clair's 'display'," I said not finding a good word for knowingly beating the shit out of me.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about that too. I didn't know how much she had despised you, she never really said one way or the other," She told me.

"That's fine, you didn't know," I said looking down.

"I didn't hurt anyone too badly did I?" I asked her.

"No not really, it'll all heal," She said.

"Broke a leg, broke an arm, blasted a hole in Terial, his girlfriend was pissed. Fractured the jawline of the guy that was holding me, and broken a nose," She said listed off the injuries.

"Sounds like I was more like five people rather than one," I said with a little humor.

She smiled. "Yeah, I was surprised, thrice better speed, strength, toughness than a normal human, no special powers, just increased abilities. I'd give my draining touch for all that," She said still smiling and looking at me.

"So, what's going to happen?" I asked her.

"I managed to convince them to let you stay, that you were under control, that you were only protecting me and that you weren't a walking time bomb. They still insisted that our meetings be supervised by someone," She explained.

"Did I lie to them?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"You know me better than that. You know that I was just protecting you, that I wouldn't hurt a soul unless they hurt you or me," I told her.

"I'm sorry, I should have known. Um...When did you start to have your...'urges'?" She asked timidly.

"When you bit me yesterday, your scent was overpowering and I heard a little voice in my head telling me to drink, but I suppressed it," I answered her.

"I guess would make me insane right?" I asked her looking down, it was her turn to lift my chin, which she did, and she leaned in.

"No it's not because a little voice tells me to drink from you all the time, I'm not as strong as you," She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"What is it saying now?" I asked her whispering.

"That I want a drink," She whispered with a smile.

"I don't really want to do it in front of Bree though..." She trailed.

"It's ok by me," I said.

She thought for a moment. She leaned in closer, I felt Bree's pressure increase on me, it wasn't like _I_ was leaning in. Rebeca bit me, I sighed a little and leaned even closer to her so she could bite even deeper, which she did. I smiled, I felt her smile on my neck. I almost felt Bree move closer. Rebeca drunk deep, trying to get as much blood in the shortest amount of time. It felt O so good... But all good things come to an end, even Rebeca biting me. I started to withdraw after she took her fangs out but he wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back and licked the blood from the bite, her tougue was so moist and warm I didn't want her to stop but... I saw Bree's hand on Rebeca's shoulder she licked a few more times for good measure before backing off. I leaned back and slumped against the wall.

"Wow," I said sighing and breathing hard, just realizing that I hadn't breathed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," She said with a smile.

"At least I'm not the only one to get pleasure from it," She said with a smile, she sighed and turned to Bree.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to interrupt a vampire feeding?" She asked Bree.

"Are you threatening me Rebeca?" She asked. Her voice deep and penetrating.

"Just a question," Rebeca said looking into her eyes like the pressure wasn't there.

"I know you wouldn't be able to do anything to me," Bree replied coldly to Rebeca. Rebeca narrowed her eyes. I heard a knock at the door. I looked over as did Rebeca. Bree answered the door. It was Clair.

"My watch," She said. Bree nodded and walked out as Clair walked in and took a seat at the desk looking at us.

"I smell blood," She said.

"It's his not mine," Rebeca replied.

"Good," She said. We all were quiet for several minutes before Rebeca broke it.

"I think you owe Mich an apology for beating the crap our of him," Rebeca said.

"I don't think so. Especially after he said he wanted your blood," She said, me and Rebeca both saw the flaw in that thinking and Rebeca exposed it.

"You don't get the benefit of hindsight, you didn't know that he wanted my blood before or in the process of hitting him, you didn't know so you can't use that as an excuse," She said firmly.

"I really don't care," She said. I felt Rebeca's anger rise considerably.

"Why do you hate me so?" I asked Clair calmly.

"Because you want my baby sister, I'm suppose to be protective," She said.

"But your not suppose to make preemptive strikes!" Rebeca exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm a little over-protective. But I've got a reason now," She said the second part to me coldly. I sighed, _I really should have kept that piece of information to myself._ I thought. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. When I went back out Rebeca was gone.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Clair. She smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about," She said. For some strange reason I believed her.

"She still sleepy?" I asked. Clair nodded.

"I don't see the need for you to be here then," I told her still standing up.

"I don't trust Rebeca to stay asleep and I would be disappointed if she didn't try to sneak in," she told me, I sighed and laid on the bed. I saw Clair get up and left. I sighed again. I laid my head on the bed and tried to get asleep but failed. _Why does she hate me so much? Why? Why? Why? I asked myself. Did I do something to her in a past life, I don't think so I've never seen her in my life. I guess her being over-protective of her sister was an understatement._ I heard the door open and Clair walked back in with a gallon of water she sat it down on the small nightstand, it shook with the weight of the contents.

"Thank you," I told her. She nodded and pulled the chair from the desk to the corner of the room and sat. I took the gallon by the handle, it was a gallon milk jug you get at the store but I wasn't complaining I was thirsty now that I thought about it. I started drinking, I juged it down half way in the first go.

"Extremely thirsty," She said.

"So how long since you developed these unusual...abilities?" She asked me.

"A couple weeks," I told her.

"A couple weeks!" She repeated but exclaiming.

"What?" I asked her.

"What I would give to have your will," She said shaking her head.

"Your blood...Lust as we call it started with the development of your powers, Rebeca can't keep her fangs out of you for less than 12 hours, most of us can do better with a lover or boyfriend, a couple days at the most. But you went for 2 weeks, that is unheard of," She told me.

"Well...If that was a compliment thanks I guess," I said unsure.

"I guess that was a compliment," She said. She really didn't intend it to be one. I waited awhile, we didn't speak. I looked at the clock, it was 6:50 in the morning, Clair was asleep. I heard a knock on the door and Clair woke up and answered it.

"Hey Terial," Clair said. Wait I remembered that name from somewhere..._OH SHIT!_ Terial was the person with the lighting, oh god, I got to get out of here. He's going to be pissed, how could they have chose him for guard duty. _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ I said to myself.

"Such a strange creature you are," I heard him say, I jumped. I hadn't notice him there.

"Gahhhh. Don't hurt me," I said covering my arms with my face and rolling up into a ball.

"Well I do have to admit I've never gotten hit by my own lighting but I have had worst," He told me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you unless circumstance warrant it," He told me. I relaxed a bit and put my arms down and returned to normal position.

"I heard that your girlfriend was pissed," I said.

"Boy was she. But I have much more control than her," He told me.

"Well I hope I don't run into her alone," I said.

"I hope you don't either, she's has probability the most destructive power. She can sever limbs with a gesture. I've seen it happen," He told me. _Oh that's real comforting._

"Personally, I think that this 'guard duty' isn't going to help. First of all, I don't think there is a single person who could stop you alone. Secondly it's not like you would try to hurt Rebeca when you drink from her. But I can see why their concerned most can't control themselves the first time drinking, I was surprised when I heard Rebeca had done it. But look at her now, she can't go a day without drinking from you," He told me.

"Plus it's not like they can protect her forever. Eventually your going to be alone with her and well..." He trailed.

"I know your will is bit stronger than mine. I highly doubt that you'd drain on the first drink, or take more than absolutely necessary. Then again I haven't drank from Rebeca, control has 3 main factors, How strong your will is, how thirsty you are, and how 'tastily' your victim is. I think you'll have good enough control even if she is delectable," He said.

"You see," He said turning to me.

"There are only 2 types of control, in control, and out of control. But the shades of gray are how long you are out of control, it takes about 10 minutes to drain someone if your out of control. Usually most don't have control, but they are only out of control for about 2 or 3 minutes," He told me.

"I bet you have complete control over the entire...drinking session, that is if you get her alone and I'm sure she's already willing. After all, she's been drinking from you for about 3 weeks, and it would be that bad because she knows you won't put malice and hurt, you'll put love and pleasure into your bite," He explained to me.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm not as afraid now," I told him. I still was afraid that I would lose control, I really didn't want to drink from her but I knew I couldn't hold it off indefinitely, I could hear the little voice growing louder and more persistent with ever passing hour, and all I could hope for would be not to hurt her. We sat and waited awhile. I didn't know when Rebeca usually got up but I probability added 4 hours to it because she was up from about 12 to 4 and went back to sleep at 5. I sighed. I heard the door open, me and Terial looked and we saw Rebeca. Terial stood up.

"Hey Rebeca," He greeted her.

"Hey Terial, please sit," She said walking over to her. He looked confused but did. She touched the sides of his head and he was out like a light. I looked amazed.

"He'll live and understand," She said walking to me she hugged me and held me to her.

"I know you want a drink," She said looking up at me.

"I don't want to though," I told her. She reached up and touched my cheek.

"I know, it's hard but I know you can," She said brushing her hair to one side and lifted her chin. Her scent was very strong I shook my head and kept my wilds.

"I know because it was the same way with you, my body wanted to but I didn't want to, it was very hard to do it to you," She said leaning against my chest.

"Please, drink from me," She said. I nodded. I bent down slowly, I wasn't sure what to do. I felt my fangs extend, I guess they did it on their own. I leaned close to her neck. I kissed it first, she was expecting my fangs first. She smiled, I wasn't sure how I could tell but I could. I opened my mouth close to her skin, she tensed up for a second, I guessed that she could feel my breath against her neck. I put my mouth on her neck and bit down slowly and stopped when I just broke. I felt her blood trickle out of her neck and into my mouth it was good, o so good. I bit deeper and Rebeca gasped and pulled me closer to her and tried to move her neck closer to me. I bit down deeper slowly until my fangs were completely inserted I felt her blood come out quicker I felt her heartbeat quicken, increasing the blood that went into my mouth. I licked it and drunk. I barely register that someone was pulling on me, I didn't know who but I didn't stop drinking. I still needed some. However the lines between want and need were blurred by the pleasure of drinking. I still had complete control and was far from losing it.

"So this is what it feels like to get drunk from..." Rebeca trailed whispering. I heard other voices, most were yelling but didn't know what they were saying only what Rebeca was.

"I can't believe what I've been missing," She said, I could tell that she was smiling, she was happy not just from the pleasure. I kept feeling on someone pulling me, on the shoulders, on the waist, someone was trying to no avail to pull from my neck. I was a rock, they couldn't move me.

"Thank you, I've...Been waiting for this," She said to me still whispering. I had been drink for about 10 seconds. I had gotten what I needed and stopped drinking but didn't know if I should stop. I did indeed stop and took my fangs out of her neck. She let out a long held in breath it ended in a very satisfied sigh. We looked into each other's eyes still arms locked together and still unmoving from the hands that would try and part us. I felt at least 5 pairs, but didn't know how many were trying to pull Rebeca back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for Reading and please Review. Please tell me what you think. And tell me especially how you liked the 'drinking session' as in how good did I do discribing and what happens during the session. Thanks for Reading and tell me if I should go on.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We looked each other in the eyes for some time. I noticed that the hands had given up in trying to pull us apart. We both sighed at the same time, we were both thinking the same thing. We can't stay like this forever, eventually we'd have to face her family. We turned in unison towards them, it looked like all of them were there, the shouting must have been louder than I had thought to get them all here. The room didn't even fit them all. Their was a 5 foot circle around us that didn't have anyone. Everyone was staring at us. Terial was sitting in the chair that he had been when Rebeca knocked him out, not that he could move without bumping into anyone. Alice, Arial, Clair, Travis, Rebeca's mom and her dad were up front. Everyone was quiet for awhile after we turned. Clair was shaking with anger.

"I'm going to kill you you bastard!" She yelled and she lunged at me, Travis had her by her arms.

"Let me go Travis, I'm going to rip those fangs of his right out of his head!" She yelled.

"How dare you hurt my baby sister, I'll kill you!" She continued to yell. She slipped from Travis's grasp and lunged at me. Rebeca stepped in front of me, and spread her arms blocking me off from all of them.

"This isn't Mich's fault. I went into his room, knocked Terial out on my own, and provoked Mich into drinking from me," She told them all. Clair ran past Rebeca, she obviously didn't care about what Rebeca said or she didn't hear. She threw a punch at me, it connected with my jaw but it didn't hurt much and I barely moved my head when she hit. I winced in pain but didn't say anything.

"Stop it Clair," Rebeca said. She threw another fist. I grabbed it with the palm of my hand, my hand wrapping around enclosed fist. I wouldn't let it go and she couldn't move it. She tried the with free fist. I grabbed that one the same as the last one. She growled at me. I had a blank face and a blank stare. She snarled and quickly, quicker than me she bit into my arm. I felt it bad, like my blood was on fire. I cried out, she was drinking from me. I gripped her hair with one of my hands and pulled but she would let go of me. Rebeca was about to put her hands on her sister's forehead but Travis stopped her. I saw a flash of lighting go out and it hit me in the face. My world exploded in white and I felt my head hit the floor hard, I felt the dull ache of pain that accompanied such a fall was combined with the blinding of my hearing, and my sight and the pain of burning and the smell of burned flesh was too much, I passed out soon after hitting the floor.

I woke up later. I wasn't in my own room, I was surprised. I sat up, I didn't see Rebeca, maybe they sent her off somewhere where I couldn't find her and I'd never see her again. I felt tears coming to my eyes just thinking about it. I wiped my eyes to get the excess water out of them. I got up and looked around I was still in the mansion's room but that could change very quickly. My head was buzzing, I touched my face, I felt very minor burn wounds, I thought that they would've been much worst. I yawned and looked at the digital clock that came with the room. 9:03. I was out for less than 2 hours. I walked over to the drawer and redressed myself in a slightly different attire. I put on a black shirt and jeans and a light midnight blue vest and decided not to zip it up. I noticed that the sleeves were tighter, indicating increased muscle growth and I felt that my shirt didn't touch my stomach like it had before, I lifted my shirt, I had a six pack now. _Whoa, that's different_ I said to myself letting my shirt fall back. I heard the door open and I looked at the door. Rebeca walked in she smiled when she saw me up and ran to me and hugged me. I returned her embrace and smiled too.

"I thought that it might have been a little much to hit you with the lighting," She said.

"It takes a lot to bring me down now," I told her,

"Ain't that the truth," She said. She pulled back a little and kissed me. I kissed her back passonately. She smiled.

"Missed me much?" She asked smiling hanging on to me by my neck I leaned my cheek against her and held her tight.

"Very much," I told her.

"You thought that they'd take me away?" She asked. I nodded even though I knew that she knew the answer.

"Yeah well. Some did. Teial, Clair, and my parents but no one else thought that we should or more likely could be split for any amount of time, at least that was Terial's argument against his own vote," She said.

"I'd search to the ends of the earth for you, I think that they know that," I said smiling. She smiled too.

"I'm not really sure why he hit you with the lighting bolt," She told me.

"He never really seemed too against us," She said.

"Maybe it was just a convenient time to knock me out so 'the family' could talk things out with words rather than fists, and powers," I said.

"I guess your right, he was always the most level headed of all us any way," She told me, I could believe that.

"So what now. What _did _they decide on?" I asked her.

"They didn't really know what to do. They all think your a vampire but your more of an unexplainable vampire," I she told me. I heard the door bell ring. She sighed but kept her arms around me.

"Someone else will get the door," She said reading my mind and looking into my eyes. I leaned to her and kissed her, she kissed me back. I heard footsteps coming to the door. I pulled back.

"Door," I said. She sighed. We heard a knock on the door, she stepped away from me and opened the door. It was Alice.

"Their's someone who would like to speak to you, she says to bring Mich along," She told Rebeca and walked away.

Rebeca started walking to downstairs and I followed closely behind her. My eyes bulged when I saw who was sitting on the couch in the main room. Jene. Rebeca stopped cold.

"What are you doing here bitch?" She asked Jene.

"Who's being the bitch?" Jene asked giving Rebeca that smile of hers.

"I have information about Mich's condition," She said. Rebeca continued to walk down the remaining stairs and we sat on the couch opposite of Jene's couch. We waited a little bit.

"Well?" Rebeca said.

"How much does is this information worth?" She asked with that sly smile of her's. She was thinking something devilish.

"Not worth much past not killing you," Rebeca responded.

"If it's not worth that much..." She trailed and got up.

"Wait," I said. She smiled and turned to me. I leaned to Rebeca's ear.

"At least hear her out, we can do that at the very least. You know we are both very interested in this information. Let's hear her out," I whispered in Rebeca's ear.

"Well, what do you think it's worth?" Rebeca asked Jene reluctantly. Jene smiled and sat back down on the couch, I knew that she had planned this out.

"I want, a bite, a pleasurable bite from Mich, and a drink," She said smiling I looked at Rebeca she was about to explode.

"I don't seem to understand," I told both of them the truth. Rebeca answered.

"She wants you to bite her pleasurefuly and while you bite, she bites you and drinks," She said kind of coldly, but I knew it wasn't really directed towards me.

"It's rumored to be better than sex," Jene added. My mouth dropped, not just because it was rumored that it was better than sex but because Jene had wanted it in exchange for the information she had.

"Absolutely..." I started. Rebeca grabbed my shoulder and I stopped.

"We need some time to talk," Rebeca told Jene, she nodded. Rebeca got up and took me with her to the next room and closed the door.

"Are you actually considering this?" I asked her. She sighed, I knew what that sigh meant.

"Her information is valuable," She said. Supporting her sigh.

"But, I don't want to do this to you," I told her.

"I don't care what the information is it's not good enough for you to hurt, nothing is," I told her.

"I know that you don't really mean anything from it," She told me.

"But still..." I trailed. She sighed.

"It's your personal choice, don't think about me when you make the decision, I know that if you do it that you do it just for the information and whatever happens doesn't really mean anything. If you don't accept, I want to know that it was because you truly don't care that much about the information," She told me. I sighed, she knew I wanted the information but I would never do what Jene asked if it would hurt Rebeca. I debated with myself.

"You sure that you can convince yourself that it means nothing?" I asked.

"Yes," She said. I sighed.

"I'm going to need a few cold showers after this," I told her. She nodded and we walked back into the main room.

"So I take it you've made you decision?" She asked smiling, I guess she could see our answer in our posture and body language.

"I'll do it, but..." I trailed Rebeca looked at me.

"On 2 conditions," I said.

"Shoot," Jene said.

"First if Rebeca doesn't want to be here she can go somewhere else," I said.

"Aww, that ruins half the fun of it," She said. I gave her a sinister look of death.

"Fine. And the second?" She asked.

"Starting when I bite you a 3 minute count down starts. After the 3 minutes that's it, no more biting or drinking," I told her.

"5 minutes," I narrowed my eyes to her.

"4 minutes, final offer," I said.

"Deal," She said and smiled.

"You want to be here?" I asked Rebeca. She shook her head.

"Thank you," She said.

"4 minutes," Rebeca said coldly to Jene. And walked upstairs, I presumed to my or her own room. I still felt incredibly guilty that I had agreed to do this.

"I guess that you got over throwing up on my sight," I said with a smile. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at me.

I walked close to her, I could hear Jene's heart beating faster. Mine was too, but not for the same reasons I hoped I sighed and leaned to her, I opened my mouth and she gasped before I even bit. I bit into her soft skin and clicked my watch. She waited a second, probability regaining her senses and then bit me, pleasure flooded through me, I could've believed that it was better than sex. I couldn't have imagined the kind of bliss that would come with a pair biting and drinking from each other. Her blood flowed easily into my mouth and I thought that my heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast, so was Jene's. The pleasure was getting higher and higher with every passing moment. I couldn't control myself, I grabbed Jene by the waist and lifted her up and pushed her lightly against the wall and bit deeper into her skin. She moaned and also bit deeper, I couldn't believe that such pleasure was possible. I heard my watch go off, indicating the 3 minutes were up. She didn't stop. I summoned all the will I had left.

"Please...Stop," I told her. She didn't. Instead she drank even quicker, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'll never stop," She whispered and was gone. I fell to the ground, I heard someone rush down the stairs.

"Mich!" Rebeca exclaimed. I fought to keep my consciousness but somehow I managed to stay aware.

"Rebeca..."I trailed and put a hand covering my bite mark.

"I'm...Sorry," I told her.

"I pretty much agreed to this, don't be sorry, don't say anything else, or move too quickly, I know you're close to loosing consciousness. I nodded and stayed down and breathed.

"How did I know that she'd take advantage of this, I should have been here," She said to herself.

"I didn't want you to feel that pain of witnessing it," I told her weakly.

"What did I say about talking?" She asked softly. I nodded. She moved me to the couch and left for the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a damp wash cloth and some paper towels. She put the washcloth directly on the bite marks, she let it sit for a little bit and took it off and started drying the blood and water with the dry paper towel. She put a bandage on my neck and pushed it lightly in place.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded and went over to the couch on the opposite side.

"You might as well get some sleep it'll be a few hours until you can start moving without passing out," She told me. I laid my head down on a pillow on a couch and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up a few hours later I started to stir and rolled my head to look around. I saw Rebeca in a chair, also sleeping. I laid my head back down on the pillow and tried to remember what happened. It all came to me that it took a few seconds to straighten it all out. I never did get the information that we were after. I sighed, I wanted all the information that I could get my hands on about what happened to me, it would make this so much easier. I threw my feet over the side of the couch and pulled myself up to a sitting position on the couch. I put my finger tips on my temples and leaned forward, my elbows resting near my knees but not quite on them.

"Mich...." I heard Rebeca say softly. I looked over to her, she was sleeping still, she was so radiant she seemed to glow. I walked over to her and sat down on the floor next to the arm chair that she was sleeping in.

"Mich," She said. She must have been dreaming.

"Mich I...." She paused. "hmmmmm....." She started and trailed.

"Mich that.....Ahhhh......" She trailed again. I smiled and stood up. I leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. I held her face with my hands. She woke up, looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at her, she leaned to me and she kissed me. I kissed her too.

"What were you dreaming?" I asked her.

"I can show you, it'd be much more..... satisfying to show you rather than tell you," She said to me. I smiled at her and she kissed me again.

"Does that mean yes?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said still smiling. She leaned over to me.

"Will you do for me what you did to Jene?" She asked me. I hesitated.

"I won't hurt you... I promise," She said.

"I know," I said.

"What's wrong then?" She asked.

"I don't want to hurt you axcdentially," I told her.

"I trust you...." She whispered.

"I don't," I told her.

"I don't want to take too much, I don't think that I could live with myself if I hurt you," I explained.

"But...." She trailed and she looked down. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Awww. Come on," I said and hugged her, she started to cry.

"Come on babe. You know I can't stand when you cry," I whispered to her holding her to me. She hugged me back and I heard her sobbing die down a bit. She looked up at me.

"Can I at least have a drink myself?" She asked with a very slight smile tugging at her lips. I smiled a little.

"Of coarse," I said and I dropped to a knee so she'd get to my neck a bit easier and lifted my chin.

"Thank you," She told me and she hugged me tighter, and kissed my lips first. Then she kissed my neck a bit.

"Everytime I have your blood....." She trailed.

"It gets better and better," She finished and bit down into my neck with a bit of force. I felt my blood start to get sucked out of my body, it felt so good....

"You know, you can at least do that kind of thing in privet," I heard someone say. Rebeca broke off immediately, taking her fangs out a little roughly that made the 2 puncture marks more like 3 or 4 pairs of puncture marks in a row. I winced in pain a little but didn't say anything. Rebeca was pretty embarrassed, and it was obvious she was bright red, so was I a little. It was Clair speaking to us. She started laughing a little.

"Seems you made a mess of your meal Rebeca," Clair said. Rebeca turned around and saw the trailing bite she left.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She told me looking kind of guilty.

"That's fine," I said. She pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and put the handkerchief over my wound.

"So was there something you wanted?" Rebeca asked Clair.

"I'd like to speak to you in private," Clair told Rebeca. Rebeca looked at me and I nodded and headed up to the room that I was assigned.

I sat down on the bed, I got out my laptop from my bags and went on the Internet. I checked my mail, nothing, _figures_ I thought. I looked up my favorite music video, When it Rains by Paramore. I didn't really play it for the video more for the music since I didn't have the song on a disk. I started listening to it and laid down on the bed, I put in headphones and let them hand off my neck, the music was plenty loud for me to hear without the earphones on my ears. I let the music wash over me and like always I tried to derive a hidden meaning in the music. Usually I can get it in a snap but for some reason I was having a harder time with this song. I looked up the lyrics on the computer and listened intently as I read the lyrics on another tab in the same window. But I still couldn't find a meaning in the lyrics. I listened for about an hour, I had memorized the song pretty much but still couldn't find the hidden meaning. I guess that I had to accept the option that their was no meaning. I sighed and leaned back and laid down in the bed, I sighed in frustration and waited for Rebeca to return., the music became a little more than background music. I don't know how much time had passed but eventually I heard a knock on my door. I lept up and answered it. I opened the door but saw an unfamiliar face at first, but soon realized that it was Arial.

"Hello?" I asked more than said.

"Weren't expecting me?" She asked, it was a rhetorical question and I don't think that she wanted me to answer.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" sh asked. I laughed a little.

"You should be more careful with who you threaten to bite then," I said. She scowled at me in response.

"Well, what's the favor?" I asked. She walked over to me and leaned to my ear, I tensed up a little.

"Don't fight them," She whispered in my ear. I didn't know what she was thinking about. I heard the front door getting busted down and a woman screaming, _Rebeca!_ I shouted mentally and I was out of the room in a flash. A second later I was standing on the foot of the stairs seeing 5 people in 14th century plate mail, wielding huge swords, claymores, which I knew from my reserves of knowledge. The all were wearing enclosed helmets but I saw long lengths of hair, the hair caught my eye, it was silver. I saw 3 people rush past me, speed powered. And they attacked the men in armor, but the people in armor were also quick, not as quick but their increased strength and toughness and skill with a blade was more than enough to counter the others. I saw Rebeca on the ground and apparently unconscious, she was bleeding from a small cut on her forehead, she was near the door. I ran for her. One of the guys blocked me and swung at me trying to spill my guts from my belly. I jumped back slightly and he missed I tried to get passed him but he smacked me across the face with a gauntleted fist, it hurt pretty bad, and I had increased toughness. I saw 3 or 4 more people come. I saw a streak of lighting shoot across to one of our assailants, the claymore absorbed the lighting and shot it back by pointing the tip of his claymore. The lighting had distracted the guy in front of me and I charged through his guard and grabbed his sword and we played tug-of-war for a few moments, I was able to get the sword away from him. I slashed and I cut a big tear in the guy's armor but didn't think that he had been cut himself. I charged for Rebeca and picked her up and ran with her in my arms, I dropped the claymore when I picked Rebeca up. I ran away, away from the house, I heard the sounds of fighting die down and heard the steps of pursuer instead. All 5 of them running just as quickly as me even in the bulky armor. I ran into the forest, I ran and ran.

"Mich...." I heard Rebeca said starting to stir.

"Please stay still, it's pretty hard running with you in my arm as it is, it's pretty much impossible with you trying to stand up," I advised her calmly. Her eyes popped open.

"Mich, there after you," She told me.

"I got that," I said.

"Wouldn't happen to know why?" I asked.

"I took one look at their armor and shut the door on their face and was about to scream when they broke though the door," She told me.

"I see," I said thinking about what they wanted.

"You could just ask them," She suggested, she obviously knew what I was thinking. I shrugged my shoulders. And stopped running, I closed my eyes hoping that I wasn't decapitated. I didn't feel my head get cut off, that was a good sign, and I wasn't covered in blood, and I saw Rebeca looking into my eyes. I sighed and turned around to face the people in full plate. They were looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked them. One of them stepped forward, obviously a speaker.

"Salina would like a word with you," The person who had stepped forward had said.

"Who?" I asked, I felt something shaking, it was Rebeca she was shaking. I looked down at her.

"Who is Salina?" I asked Rebeca.

"NO!" Rebeca screamed and jumped out of my arms and she faced the plate armored troops with her arms stretched out trying to hide me.

"That vindictive, sadistic bitch can't have him. He's mine!" She screamed. The armored troops stayed silent I doubt that they would take her answer.

"No," She said again, and started to cry.

"Who is Salina?" I asked, to either the armored ones or Rebeca, I didn't really care who answered.

"Salina is the matriarch of my clan," Rebeca answered turning back to me and letting her arms down. I wasn't sure what the problem was.

"She has to feed off other vampires to survive," She told me.

"They said that she wanted to talk to me, not kill," I said.

"They would say that," She told me.

"We're not going back to her without you, besides. She would like to speak to you too Rebeca," A voice said. Not the one that had talked before, a famine voice this time.

Rebeca walked up to me and hugged me.

"Well if we were to die, we'd die together," She whispered in a sad, playful tone. I returned her embraced and smiled.

"Yeah," I told her. She looked up to me and kissed me. I gazed into her dark green eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author Note: Hello to all my readers. Sorry I haven't updated in god knows how long so here it is and hope you like it. Please review so I know you want me to write (type) more.**

Chapter 20

I found myself on a private plane a few hours after the armored men had came to the mansion. Rebeca had explained to her family what the armored men wanted. At first they refused but soon realized that any fighting would be useless and most likely get them all killed. The Fists as they called themselves were the personal guards of Salina who was the matriarch of Rebeca's family. I didn't like it as much as Rebeca did but we didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Salina had got the Fists to The US by private plane which we were on right now. Going to London to go answer Salina's envoy. We had been riding for just an hour so we still had about 8 hours left. The Fists were in a different compartment then me or Salina. I wondered what explanation Rebeca's family would generate to explain my disappearance. Probably a surprise trip... Or something like that. I sighed. Rebeca was laying across the seats. Her head in my lap. I cradled her head with one arm and stroke her hair with the other. I smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. She started to stir and woke up looking up at me and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me back down to her and kissed me. I smiled and she smiled too.

"I love you Mich," She told me.

"I love you too Rebeca," I said. She and I both smiled I leaned back down to her and kissed her deeply. She held me where I was and kissed me back with just as much passion as I had given her. She lowered her head and stared at me. She raised a hand and creased my cheek.

"I would do anything for you," She told me with a small smile.

"And I would too," I said with the same smile as she had.

She smiled a little and looked up to me differently.

"I'm thirsty," She said like a little kid that wanted water before going to bed. I smiled.

"I'm the tap," I said. She smiled and laughed.

"Yes you are," She said agreeing with me. She sat up. I laid my head on her lap. She smiled at me.

"Want a comfortable pillow?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe," I answered with a smile. She leaned down to me and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and tilted my head. She smiled and bit deep into my neck. The pleasure washed through me as she drank. I wrapped one arm around her neck and one arm around her back. I smiled as she drank from me. I leaned to her neck and kissed it once to warn her before I bit into her neck too. We were giving and reciving blood. I bit deeper with her and I felt her arms wrap around me like mine were around her. We were finished and took our fangs out of each other's neck and we stared into each other's eyes. We fell asleep, her head resting on the seat and mine resting on her lap.

I felt a shaking of my shoulder and opened my eyes. Rebeca smiled and I did too.

"We are here," She whispered to me and I got up off her lap and stood and realized that the Fists were around us waiting. Rebeca got up and we exited the plane. We were on an airfield, I saw mostly small planes but some commercial sized planes. We were in a large hanger. I could hear a small plane taking off in the distance. I followed Rebeca into a black limo. One of the Fists entered too. Entering the car with little trouble despite the plate armor. I saw one enter the driver side door and one into the passenger's side door. I heard the car start. I tried to look out the window. I saw the window was heavily tinted, but I could see perfectly with my enhanced sight. Once the car started the Fist that was across from us took off the helmet. For once. She had long silvery hair that was straight that had been outside the helmet rather than bunched up inside. She had bright purple eyes with black irises. I was a little put off by the purple eyes but Rebeca didn't flinch. She smiled at my reaction.

"You get used to it," She told me and I nodded. We drove for what seemed like a few hours before the limo stopped and the door was opened for us and we stepped out into the late afternoon air. We were in front of a large mason. It was built Victorian style. Pure white columns and picket fence and all. I didn't see any guards at the door though. The girl had put her helmet back on and the three guards escorted us to the door and they opened it and we walked in. Only one of the Fists were behind us and urged us forward. We were in an antechamber and we moved forward, though arched doors and into a large central chamber. It was incredible the pilers that supported the ceiling seem to stretch into the very heavens themselves. Rebeca didn't seem as impressed as I was, she had probably gone here at least once before. We kept walking in pace. I looked to where we were going. At the end of the chamber I saw a stone old style thrown with a woman sitting at it. I saw several guards like those who had picked us up. Plate mail, claymores. This time if we fought I'd be ready. I had several spades hidden on my person, they were literally made back in the 13 century to pierce heavy plate mail. I saw Rebeca's mom and dad at the end of the all along with the guards and the woman who I assumed was Salina. She didn't look _that_ tough. But then again. Rebeca didn't look like she could kill with a touch and I would be wrong there so I should assume that I might be able to keep a guard or two at bay but I'd have absolutely no chance if she got bored.

"Follow my lead," Rebeca whispered to me as we got closer to the end. About 20 paces from the throne, Rebeca stopped and I did too and she bowed to one knee and I did the same.

"Up my child," She said. "Both of you," She added. Her voice was honeyed and seductive but it didn't seem like she was trying to sound like that. Like it was her natural voice. Rebeca and I got to our feet. I could see others in my perifial vision. They weren't behind us but on the sides, next to the pillars. Watching.

"Allow me to introduce myself Michel. My name is Salina Borno, Matriarch of the Borno family. One of the cannibalistic clans of the Dark Ages, or vampire if you prefer to call it that," she said.

"Hmmm... All records that we've uncovered says that your family can't be traced to any of the cannibal clans, which is strange in itself because you don't have at least one descendant who is a descendant of one of the clans. Blood gets around," She said simplifying it if I couldn't follow but I could.

"Hmmm..." She trailed and looked at me.

"No records reveal those powers that you have to any of the clans... And your appearance... is also strange. It's more befitting of what normal humans have put an image to us," She said. She stood up from her throne and walked towards us she stopped about 10 paces from us.

"I also understand you're impervious to Jene's charm," She said.

"Yes I am," I told her. I wasn't' going to question how she knew because well... Someone must have told her. She smiled more.

"Let us put it to the test," She said and held her arms out to me.

"Come to me," She said and I felt a power similar in nature to Jene's but that's when the similarities end because her draw was much more powerful than Jene's. I felt weak, standing where I was. I felt myself stop breathing and I collapsed to the ground , I felt my vision blurring and my throat tighten so I couldn't breath. I felt my hands grasp my neck in a reflex but was in vain. My hearing was going too because I knew Rebeca was yelling but it sounded like a whisper, I could barely make it out but it was probably something along the lines of 'stop, can't you see your killing him'. I blacked out.

When I came to I was laying in a bed, not mine in my room, not the one in guest room of Rebeca's house, telling me that this nightmare was just a nightmare in what was happening not that it wasn't happening. I stirred a little and I saw Rebeca's face. She sat down on the bed I was laying on and laid down on top of me smiling.

"You scared me for a second," She said.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault, I think Jene and Salina have the same complex about when their powers don't work," She told me. I smiled lightly at her.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Your quarters are being provided by Salina," She said.

"But where am I?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, she doesn't let people know where she lives," Rebeca said. I shrugged back.

"I guess I can understand that," I said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Salina still has some questions but she'll ask them when she's cooled down. She was pretty pissed when you didn't come to her. That's why she nearly killed you using another power. It's kind of like what my dad's power is but only in the beginning like when you feel his presence, it only feels like it'll suffocate you. Salina's actually does," She explained. I nodded.

"You ok?" She asked getting a little closer. I smiled up at her and nodded, she smiled back, I could never get bored of that smile of hers.

"Good," She said kissing my lips lightly. I heard a knock at the door. Rebeca moved away and walked to the door. She looked through the peek hole and opened the door. It was Rebeca's mother.

"It's good to see you alive," She said with a small smile.

"Rebeca can we talk to you?" She asked. Rebeca looked back to me and I smiled and nodded.

"Ok," She said and left with her mother, I saw her father in the background and her mom closed the door. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I sighed. I couldn't for the life of me condemn what I had become. It made me one step closer to Rebeca. I knew I wasn't the same as her but I was close enough. I started to hear some yelling coming from outside my door. I stood up and walked to the door and looked through the peek hole. Rebeca was the one yelling at her parents. They seemed to be taking it, it seemed like they felt guilty, Rebeca's rant seemed to be dying down and I stepped away from the door and walked to the window. I looked out. It was a rolling plain of green grass. It was impressive, no sign of the building we were in.

"It's a illusion," I heard Rebeca's voice. I hadn't heard her come in, which was strange I must have been pretty absorbed by the scenery.

"Sorry for surprising you," She said. I didn't think I jumped but I guess I did.

"Don't worry about it, so was their any particular reason you were yelling at your parents, you know, other than the nearly killing me thing," I said.

"Salina wants to talk to you again, alone," She said. I could tell why she'd yell. I would too if I were in her position.

"I'm not sure if I want to if she gets angry so easily she might actually succeed in killing me next time," I said.

"I know," She said looking down.

"I guess I don't have a choice?" I asked. She shook her head. I put my hands on her shoulders she looked up to me.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, I promise," I said.

"You better. I'll bring you back to life somehow and kill you if you don't," She growled. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. I heard a knock at my door.

"You should go," She said. I nodded and kissed her lips softly. Before departing and opened the door. It was a Fist.

"Follow me," He said with no emotion. I nodded and he turned around and I followed him though what seemed like endless passages. I felt like we were going to the bowls of the earth. We finally stopped at a door. The Fist knocked.

"Enter," I heard Salina's voice say. The Fist opened the door and gestured for me to enter I gulped and did as she said and entered. I walked into a large bedroom. In one corner was a desk with computer. It was huge, the monitor. I saw a large bed in the center of the red room. I saw Salina in another corner painting on a canvas. She kept painting for a minute before stopping.

"Sorry, I needed to finish up," She said and stood up and turned to me.

"I'm also sorry about earlier today, I... lost my composure. You see I'm not used to getting my way, and it was probably just me and I felt anger. I thought you were resisting and didn't' take into consideration that you probably felt no pull at all," She apologized. I nodded.

"Thanks for the apology," I said. She walked closer to me and just walked around me, she seemed to examine me.

"Quite strange," She said.

"It's absolutely frustrating," She said.

"Tell me, how did this come to pass?" She asked me.

"Well Rebeca and I were in her car. She was... she couldn't control herself and needed a drink but we were in the middle of the school parking lot. While she was drinking we heard a knocking at the window and she pulled away sharply and she must have cut herself on something and her wound rubbed against mine, I'm not sure exactly how it happened but I know that's what happen," I told her.

"Hmmm... Maybe Rebeca's blood awakened yours but... still their should be some record of a connection..." She trailed thinking hard.

"The guard will take you back to your room. I need to check something," She said. I was surprised but happy to leave and nodded and opened the door and the guard took me back to my room. I opened the door and Rebeca was waiting for me, sitting on the bed. She smiled and ran over to me and jumped on me. Wrapping her arms and legs around me holding me close, I smiled but didn't fall down this time and held her too. She kissed me over and over furiously.

"You have no idea how happy I am that your ok," She said giving me another intense bout of kissing I returned her kisses the best I could. I sat down on the bed and she loosened her grip on me slightly. She smiled at me. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me down on the bed. She was on top of me straddling my chest. She kissed me over and over getting softer and more lovingly. I returned her kisses easier. She smiled down at me. I heard a knock at the door. She growled but got off me. She walked to the door and looked through the peek hole, she sighed in frustration and I got up to sitting on my bed. She opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked, it was her dad.

"Bed time," He said.

"WHAT?" She asked outraged.

"I've never had a bed time in my life," She complained, and frowned.

"Now," He said not quite as firm to make the point across but she knew.

"Night Mich," She said sighing.

"Night Rebeca," I said. She closed the door softly. I sighed and laid down normally on my bed. Wondering what Salina had to check. I fell asleep soon after.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I slept peacefully until I felt like I was getting attacked. I woke up with a start. People's hands were around me, I thrash and tried to yell but I felt a gauntlet cover my mouth, the hands were strong and I saw metal on the arms around me. I struggled more but I couldn't get away from them and they had pinned me, cuffing my hands and legs together. I struggled against them but it was in vain and I couldn't get though. I was laying on my bed, surrounded by 3 Fists.

"What the hell is this?" I asked outraged.

"You will see soon enough," One of the said. I felt two of them pick me up by my shoulders and I felt my feet drag lightly against the floor as they took me to the main chamber, the one with the throne in it.

I saw a couple people. Arial, Rebeca, her mom and dad, Jene, Nena, Jene's mom and a few others from the reunion as well as a couple people here and there around the main space before the throne. I was set in the middle and the people were gathered around me. The Fists took my chains and chained me to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. I couldn't see Rebeca, she must have been behind me. She had looked sad for the few seconds I had been able to see her. No one spoke, just observed me.

"What's going on?" I asked again looking around. I saw Salina on her throne, she got up and walked towards me.

"You have been brought here to us in chains and chained to the floor for our protection," She told me.

"Your protection? From me?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's ridiculous. I wouldn't hurt any of you.... Well... Without provocation," I said.

"Why do you think I would hurt you all?" I asked.

"Because you are an enemy," She said.

"Wait. Since when? How have I showed myself an enemy?" I asked a little agitated.

"A long while ago. Back during the dark ages and through out history. Their have been those who have shown characteristics like yours. We never thought to look at them because they were far and few in history that and we thought they died off," She said. She walked a little closer.

"Do you know what would happen if our secret got out?" She asked me.

"Ah... Humans as a whole would probably try to kill you for what you are," I told her.

"Exactly, that is why we chain you," She said.

"What does what I am and exposing our secret have to do with me?" I asked. Salina sighed.

"Because your kind and my kind fight," She said.

"What do you mean. I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't," I said.''

"We call your kind. Hostillis lamia. Meaning enemy vampire in latin," She said.

"I don't care. I wouldn't hurt you or anyone without reason," I said.

"It is not your choice. It will happen," Salina told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've had horrible run ins with your kind," She said.

"So you would just stereotype me?" I asked outraged more.

"The last time we didn't do anything a quarter of our population was killed, I will not allow that to happen again," She said.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm not that person. I wouldn't do it," She said.

"You won't have a choice," She told me.

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed.

"What would you do to him?" I heard Rebeca ask. I tried to turn around to face her but I was strapped too tightly down in the chains.

"We have no choice. He must be killed," She said. I heard Rebeca gasp.

"No. NO!" I heard her scream but I couldn't see her, I heard muffled sounds like she had a hand over her mouth.

"REBECA!" I shouted and fought furiously against my binds and was able to get one free, and before the fists could get to me. I got the other free. I turned quickly and ran. I pushed the two people around Rebeca and picked her up and ran with her. I saw the doors of the main chamber close. And all the other doors close too leading away from the chamber. I thought quickly and jumped up to a empty balcony and found a door. I let Rebeca down and we ran with our hands together.

"She didn't make any sense to me," I told Rebeca. She just nodded.

"I remember my parents telling me the last time someone matching your description arrived. Salina was the one that urged patients and to see if this one would hurt us like the last one did. He killed about 100 before he was finally stopped.

"A quarter of the population?" I asked.

"She exaggerated, but... it was her lover who was the last," Rebeca told me frowning. We kept running. We didn't know where we were running to. Just going on instinct. We finally found a big door and went through it. We were outside somewhere. It was the middle of a huge Forrest. It was also twilight outside. The pink sky shining through the tree trunks. Me and Rebeca ran fast. I was faster than her even while carrying her. I jumped into a random tree a few miles away from where we had exited from. I set Rebeca down and sat down next to her on the huge, thick branch. Breathing heavily. After a few minutes I had settled down. She was looking at me sad.

"I'm sorry," She told me. Wrapping her arms around me.

"I won't let them convince me again," She said. I returned her hug. _Drink...._ I heard a voice and I pulled away startled.

"Mich, what's wrong?" She asked me. _Drink...._ I heard the voice again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" She asked. _Drink.... Let the blood flow from her like a river...._

"That voice?" I asked getting scared.

"What voice?" She asked. She couldn't hear it. Oh god what's going on, I said to myself. I had an urge, the slightest slightest urge to do as the voice commanded.

"What's wrong Mich?" She asked.

"I hear a voice. It wants me to drink, but not in the normal way. It wants me to drain you dry," I told her. She gasped.

"I won't do it. It's hold is not strong at all and I can resist," I said. She started to cry and lean against me. _The tears just make the taste sweeter..._ the voice trailed and I shoved it in the back of my head, I couldn't put it from my mind completely.

"Please don't cry," I said holding her.

"I would never hurt you," I told her.

"I know," She said holding me tighter. I sighed.

"We can't stay here forever, they'll find us if we don' move," I told her. She nodded. I picked her up again and jumped down from the tree. I landed with a grunt and we were off again. We kept going and going. The pillar of trees didn't seem like they would end, I had Rebeca in my arms and she was looking up at me with a sad smile. She stroke my face while I ran with her. I finally found a cave at least 20 miles away from the door we had exited. I set Rebeca down to catch my breath. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you Mich," She told me. I smiled at her.

"I know, I love you too Rebeca," I replied. I wrapped my arms around her as well. She pulled me down to her and kissed me passionately. I returned her passionate kiss with one of my own. _Drink..._ It trailed to me again. But I wouldn't I wouldn't drink like it wanted me to. I could never do that to Rebeca. I could never hurt her like that. I wondered what was going to happen. Me and Rebeca were runaways now. I didn't think I could ever return to the others without them seizing me and trying to kill me and they might hurt Rebeca for running away from them with me. Dispite her not hurt in my company. But I knew that the longer we were together the more punishment that Rebeca would receive. I didn't want her to be hurt and I knew that we couldn't hide from them forever. As I came back to the present I saw Rebeca staring at me.

"You want to turn yourself in don't you?" She asked me, as if she had read my mind. I nodded. She closed her eyes and I saw a tear stream from her face. I lifted my hands and wiped the tear away.

"They won't ever stop looking for me and the longer your with me the more they'll punish you," I told her.

"And I don't want you hurt, I know that we can't hide forever and I know you know that too," I said.

"But..." She trailed. She threw herself at me and cried more and more.

"I love you!" She said loudly.

"I don't ever want you to go!" She shouted.

"Please. Don't. Leave. Me," She cried and hugged me tighter. I heard a ruseling in the bushes behind us. Rebeca's shouting must have attracted attention and I turned around to find a white arm and hand grasp my throat and throw me hard, I sailed through the air before making contact hard on the tree.

"NO MICH!" I heard Rebeca yell but I felt hands on my throat pushing me hard against the tree. I looked up to see who had me but I saw a fist before I saw a face and was promptly knocked out Rebeca's scream of pain as I got knocked out ringing in my ears.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I woke up what seems like hours later. It felt like 3 because I was pretty tired and I could just go to sleep. I took in my surroundings though surprised I was still alive. I was pretty sure whoever it was in the forest would've killed me on the spot even with Rebeca right there. I looked around and saw I was in for all intents and purposes a jail cell. I was in a room. A pretty nice room but could smell the bar on the other side of the door to keep me in. the walls were stone. The floor was wood but I could feel the concrete underneath them. I decided not to try and test the strength of my restraints. I sighed, not seeing Rebeca. It always seemed like after I was knocked out or something that she was always there. But not this time. I sighed and curled up in a ball on my bed and started weeping silently. Tears rolling off my face. I hoped I would see Rebeca again before the end. It felt like my days were numbered. I cried more, sobbing quietly but I couldn't suppress the noise. How would they explain my disappearance to my parents. Some horrible accident gone wrong, or right in their position... I cried more and more than before and I cried myself to sleep.

**

I yawned when I woke up and I looked around still no Rebeca and still in the same jail room. I looked around again and saw a gallon of water sitting on the desk. I walked over to it, it hadn't been there when I had gone to sleep or I would've drank, but no message. I shrugged and chugged the gallon down. Was this my last meal? It shouldn't have even counted as a meal. _Now look what you did.... You let the pray get away and now your thirsty!_ The voice screamed at me but I tried to shut it out, but it was hard. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I sat down on the bed, not sure what to do. I heard footsteps walking outside my room and I looked up to the door.

"Mich... Are you awake?" I heard Rebeca's voice through the door. I got up and walked over to it quickly.

"Yes Rebeca," I said. I could tell, even without seeing her that she smiled.

"That's good. I'm trying to get them to spare you..." She trailed.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Not half bad. I did have to tell them about the forest, about the... voice. But telling them of your restraint has helped our case, it's before the council. Salina would have you killed on the spot but I appealed to the coucil. They are the only ones who can veto her decision with a ¾ majority," She said.

"3/4 majority... That's pretty high," I said.

"I know... It's a long shot but... It's better than you dying without me even trying," She said.

"I know that, thank you," I said. I put my head to the door.

"I wish I could see you... Hold you again," I said saddly.

"I know, me too," she said. I could feel the heat from her cheek on the door and I put my cheek on her's if the door wasn't in the way. I heard her sigh contently and I smiled.

"They have a guard at the door and it's a little awkward..." She trailed.

"Yeah," I said and got up.

"Thank you... For everything," I said.

"Me too," She responded.

"The council has made a decision, I need to go," She said. I had heard another pair of footsteps come close. Probably a messenger.

"Go love," I whispered and I heard her footsteps. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I didn't know how long it was going to take and I saw a digital clock on the nightstand that said 10:20. It was a little early and decided to try and go to sleep again. I took a deep breath and laid my head down on the pillow and too slowly drifted to sleep.

**

I woke up a few hours later, it was about 12 so that was better. My sleep cycle had changed dramatically, I went to bed now at 3 and woke up around 12. I felt the cloth tight around my feet like someone was sitting near there and looked up and I saw Rebeca's smiling face. I smiled at her and she dove on top of me and hugged me tightly and kissed me furiously before I could even speak. She was stronger than before, well... Not really stronger but more desperate is more like it. That made me panic a little and she felt it in our kisses.

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked her. She sighed and pulled away.

"Your going to stay with me, and we are going to live together... Have children... And grow old together," She told me and I smiled at her and she did the same back.

"So the council let me live?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I hugged her harder. _You know what you want. She saved you just to become your pray..._ The voice trailed but I shut it out vigorously when me and Rebeca continued our kissing. I acutely became aware of another presence in the room that I hadn't felt before. Rebeca and I broke off and I saw a Fist in the corner of the room just watching us.

"That's not awkward at all," I said sarcastically nodding to the fist.

"Yeah... A attachment that the council granted Salina was that we were to have a guard in the form of a Fist in any room that we were together," She explained. I sighed. She did too. I heard a knock at the door and Rebeca's mom walked into the room. She didn't look very happy the way we were, Rebeca on top of me in bed, still fully clothed though.

"Time to catch the plane home," She said.

"5 minutes," She said. I nodded as did Rebeca. She rolled her eyes as she left. Rebeca got off me and sat at the edge of the bed and I did as well. She smiled, but not in the normal way.

"Hungry?" I asked her. She nodded and I tilted my head from her and she bit deep into my neck.

"I haven't had any since before we left..." She trailed in a muffled voice against my neck as she drank from me. My eyes started to roll back from her drinking but about a minute later she stopped. I looked up to her and smiled, she smiled back and I could feel that the wound was already a very small scar. I grinned back.

"I guess we should get going. Your stuff has already gotten packed," she told me. I nodded and we headed out. The Fist that was assigned to us led us to the private airport where out plane would take us home. Me and Rebeca boarded and we took a seat near the rear of the plane. The guard sat behind us, she, from the shape of her armor, hadn't even said a word since she had assigned us and through out the entire plane ride.

"You tired?" I asked Rebeca, she nodded. I smiled.

"I'm trying to adjust to your sleeping cycle but it's proving difficult," She told me. I smiled and stroke her hair.

"It's ok. You don't have to if it's difficult," I said.

"But..." She trailed.

"No buts, I don't want you to be exhausted in the middle of the day," I told her.

"Fine," She said in defeat. I smiled and she laid her head on my lap and stretched her body over the few couple of seats that were empty, it was a huge plane for only 5 or 6 people that were on it now. I continued to stroke her hair until she was asleep, and even after I kept stroking. Her silky brown lockes easily slipping through my fingers... I saw the Fist walk into my field of vision and sit down on the opposite side of me and Rebeca. I sighed and tried to ignore her but I just couldn't.

"Do you mind?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I sighed and looked back down at Rebeca. I leaned down to her and kissed her cheek. Rebeca smiled in her sleep and probably unconsciously, snuggled closer to me, I smiled and stroke her hair even more, soothingly. Every hour or so she would stir slightly, I would never get tired of her and I stroke her hair the entire night. It was about 5 in the morning when we landed and about an hour later we were sitting in the car, I woke Rebeca up gently when the airplane landed. She was asleep again on my lap. It was about 7 when we reached Rebeca's house. I picked up Rebeca and she snuggled closer to me and I smiled and set her down in her bedroom and kissed her forehead and she smiled, I smiled too. _Quick. When no one is looking!_ The voice said. I shook my head of the voice and left and I gathered my things and set them in the trunk of her mom's car and she drove me to my house. We still had a week off of school. I wandered into the house with my things.

"So how was London?" My mother's voice asked me.

"It was ok. I didn't get to do much sight seeing though," I told her. She nodded.

"They had told me that it was a business trip but didn't say the business," She said.

"Family business," I told her. She nodded.

"Ok. You ok, nothing bad happed?" She asked me. I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with," I said.

"But..." She trailed.

"Mom, I'm a little tired," I told her. I hadn't lied much. I was a little tired.

"Ok sweetie. Sweet dreams," She called as I entered my room. I flopped down on the bed and sighed.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I woke up the next night. It was about 10, I guess it was normal considering I went to be several hours earlier than normal. I shook my head and felt the soft carpet on my feet and I was still dressed in the same outfit as last night and the night before and I changed into blue jeans and a dark green shirt. I sighed. Eventually my parents are going to ask about all the things going on, all my changes, why they are happening, I could chock it up to just a changing body. They would know something was seriously different and I didn't have a plausible explanation that I could ride out for a lie. It would've eaten at me if I could lie anyway. What would I tell them? Should I tell them the truth? Would they believe me? What would they think about Rebeca? Would they make me stop seeing her? _Let them try..._ I trailed in my own mind about that last question and it made me smile, but I frowned. I sat down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair, it was a little greasy and went and took a shower. About 45 minutes later I was back in my room fully dress and sat back on my bed. I laid back and sighed. I heard something and I looked to my window. I stood up and walked over to it and saw Rebeca face upside down looking into my window. I smiled and opened it quietly. She swung in slowly and I helped her in so she did it quietly and safely. She smiled and sat down on my bed when she was in and I sat down next to her.

"You can't keep lying to your parents, or avoiding them, knowing you, you don't lie too often," She told me. Like she had read her mind, but I knew she hadn't, well, not supernaturally.

"I know, I just don't know what to tell them. I don't want to lie, I'm not good at blowing smoke and I don't want a black hole in my chest if I did lie," I told her my fears on the subject. She nodded knowingly and took my hands with her's and looked into my eyes and nodded.

"I know," She said quietly like normal, at least when it was 11 in the morning. She took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should tell them the truth," She suggested.

"We?" I asked her.

"Yes, we," she told me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you," I said to her. She smiled at me and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I love you Mich," She told me.

"I love you too Rebeca," I whispered in her ear and I could tell she was smiling.

"So how did you ditch the guard?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know," She said.

"She must be watching us from somewhere," I said shrugging, I looked up and glanced around before Rebeca turned my face to her.

"Let's not worry about her," She said and pressed her lips to mine and I pressed mine to her's while she pressed her's to mine.

"You must be pretty thristy," She said.

"Aside from the voice," She added quickly. I nodded and she exposed her neck to me without any hesitation. I leaned to it and opened my mouth and my fangs extended and I bit into her neck. I drunk slowly and after 20 seconds I had finished. I took my fangs out of her and licked the excess blood off her neck. I brought her up so she sat normally on my bed and she smiled at me.

"You know it feels great when your fangs are in me right?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Good," She said simply and laid down on my bed and laid in my lap. She smiled and yawned.

"You make a good pillow," she commented.

"Thank you," I said smiling and I could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep. I smiled and laid my back against the wall and smiled just watching her sleep.

**

I smiled and I looked over to the clock to see how long it had been. It was about 9. I heard a knock at the door and my mom walked in.

"Mich, we need to talk..." She started but stopped when she saw Rebeca in my lap, I raised a finger for her to wait a moment and I lightly tousled Rebeca's hair and she started to stir she lifted her head and sat on my bed and she saw my mom.

"It's not what it looks like," She said hastily.

"You are right Mom. We need to talk," I told my mom before Rebeca could continue and Rebeca nodded.

"How about we do this on the couch. Let you two get... settled," She trailed and closed the door gently. Rebeca smiled embarrassingly at me. I smiled back normally, she rolled her eyes and shook her head getting off my bed and standing.

"Do you have a comb in here?" She asked and looked around and found one in one of the cabinets in my desk and she combed through her hair until it was presentable. I smiled and she took my hand and we went out into the hallway and walked into the living room. My mom and dad both were there and Rebeca and I sat down opposite of them. They looked at us both expectingly. I took a breath and Rebeca started before I could speak. She and I switched talking occasionally and we told them everything. From the day that Rebeca told me she was a vampire, to my voices. We told them everything and they were silent when we explained to them. They were also silent when we had finished and neither Rebeca or I took that as a good sign. They hadn't said anything for over a minute.

"I'm sorry hun, it's just... a lot to take in," My mom told me, my father nodded in agreement.

"I think it would be best if you stayed with Rebeca for a few days. So me and your dad can think about this," She said with a frown. I gulped and nodded. I got a horrid feeling in my chest welled up.

"We aren't kicking you out or disowning you but we just need some time. And don't worry. We won't tell anyone," She said. I bit my lip and nodded before looking up to Rebeca. I could tell she was sad about what they had said but nodded.

"I'm going to pack then," I said and stood up and walked slowly to my room. Rebeca rubbed the back of her neck as we walked and my eyes felt misty when I entered my room. I felt Rebeca hug me from behind, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"Don't feel so bad Mich. Don't think for a minute that they would kick you out. They love you. Just like me," She whispered to me. I smiled at her words.

"Thank you," I said and my hands fell on her's.

"I'll be ok," I told her and she kissed the back of my neck and let me go and I started packing for 3 days. I didn't have to pack much. I still had my week of stuff packed. Some new clothes and such but still not much. I had my bag packed in less than 10 minutes.

"School tomorrow," She said when I had finished. I nodded.

"I know," I said. I yawned.

"We still haven't gotten back at Jene for her last encounter," I said. She nodded and shuddered.

"Oh, sorry babe, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry," I said feeling bad.

"It's ok. You are right though," she told me. I gulped and nodded. I took my bags and headed to the door.

"Bye Mich," I heard my mom and dad say together.

"It's just for a few days still right?" I asked a little nervousness in my voice.

"Of course," They both responded. I nodded.

"We love you Mich," My mom called as I opened the door.

"I love you both too," I said and closed the door after Rebeca went through the door. I sighed and got in the car. I put my bags in the trunk and started the car. Rebeca in the passenger seat, she buckled up and I did too and we headed to her house. It was about... I checked my clock, 8 AM. In about 15 minutes we were at her house. I laid back against the seat. Rebeca looked at me with her sad eyes. I looked over to her and smiled and took one of my hands and brushed my finger tips against her cheek, she smiled and rubbed my hand against her cheek instead. I smiled too. She leaned over to me and kissed me.

"I love you Mich," She told me.

"I love you too Rebeca," I said and kissed her again. She smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt and I unbuckled mine before getting out of the car. She did too. I saw the Fist guard at the door of her house and her mom standing in front of the Fist. She walked up to us when we got out of the car. She sighed.

"I guess I should commend you for ditching your guard, it's pretty hard to do that to a Fist. But what were you thinking?!" She yelled.

"I wanted to be alone with my boyfriend," Rebeca said simply. "We didn't do anything anyway. I was still tired and I slept at Mich's...." She trailed.

"And..." Her mom trailed still angry. "And we told his parents about everything," She said sighing.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"I think you heard me," Rebeca said looking down, feeling guilty.

"This was all your idea wasn't it," She said pointing a finger at me.

"What?" I asked.

"No. I didn't.... Well... Rebeca volunteered to stay. If it's any constellation they wanted me out of the house for a few days and they won't tell anyone," I told her. She stopped her tirad for just a few seconds when I told her they wanted me out for a few days. But she just shook her head. Mumbling something about something unraveling, walking back inside. The guard stayed where she was though. Still in full view of us. Her face was rather passive, she was probably trained for that but she couldn't keep the anger from her face but she didn't say anything probably knowing that it wouldn't have mattered if she said anything. She wasn't in full plate mail though. Which was surprising. She had on blue jeans and a dark green T. Her purple hair was tied into a ponytail and kept behind her. Her peircing blue eyes still looked like they were looking past the flesh and blood into your soul. Rebeca smiled at me and I unlocked the trunk and I grabbed my things and Rebeca walked in front of me and the Fist made way for me and her and we walked to the guest room that I was in before and I set up my new things. Rebeca was in my room as was the Fist in the corner like normal.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" She asked me and I shook my head. I was almost never hungry. Just.... Thirsty.

"I'll get you a gallon jug of water. K?" She asked and I nodded and she left the room, as did the Fist. I sighed and laid down on the bed. I got up and put my laptop on the bed and plugged it into the wall and luckily for me, Rebeca's had wifi. I got on the Internet and got on YouTube and soon. "Going Under" from Evanescence was playing from my laptop, filling the room with music lightly. It wouldn't bleed out into the hallway outside the door. I laid my back on the bed and just listened to the music until I heard footsteps outside the door and I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said and saw Rebeca come in with a jug of water.

"Here," She said with a smile and I smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you," I said and I graciously took the jug and started to drink. Rebeca had already eaten, I surmised since she wasn't eating anything and was just watching me and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Evanescence," She said. She wasn't too big a fan but she knew the band. I nodded. She nodded back.

"You want to go and do something today?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure what?" I asked since she brought it up.

"A concert?" She asked.

"Which band?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Paramore?" She asked. I raised both eyebrows and nodded.

"Sure," I said smiling. She knew we both like Paramore.

"It starts at 7," She said.

"I'll go ask Mom," she said and left. I smiled. I thought I heard a noise outside and went to the window but saw nothing. I saw the Fist walk out and into my view and she looked up to me.

"You heard it?" She asked impassively. I flicked my ears. She just nodded and took a quick glance and walked back inside. I scratched my head and sighed. I heard footsteps and turned to the door and Rebeca opened it and walked in. She smiled.

"We're good as long as we have our guard," She said with a shrug.

"I don't think she's going to let you out of her sights again, not after you were able to ditch her before," I said with a smile and she did too.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Me and Rebeca spent most of the time together and surprisingly she hadn't asked for a drink that day and neither had I. However things got more interesting when the time approached to go to the concert. I was all ready to go and outside the bathroom waiting for Rebeca. She had been in there for at least 10 minutes. I was leaning against the wall waiting and was stunned when she finally came out. She was wearing black faded jeans. A black shirt and holding a sweatshirt in case it got cold when the concert ended. She had black eyeliner on and enough makeup to really look like a vampire, it was a little creepy, but not that much when I remembered I was as pale as her now. I smiled. She smiled back. I was wearing a matching get up, minus the makeup. I took her sweatshirt and we headed for my car. I got in and so did Rebeca as well as the guard who got in the back still in the same outfit as she had on all day. Rebeca's mom and dad watched us leave and it would take about an hour to get to the concert since it wasn't in our town.

We were driving to the concert in relative silence, the album Riot playing in the background. A car had been following us for the past 10 minutes but I didn't think much of it. I glanced in the rear view mirror but all I could see were two lights shining back at me. I got more and more suspicious as time went on. There was no real reason for my suspicion but, I was. _You aren't alone_ I heard the voice whisper and I shook my head. Not knowing what the voice meant by that. After a few more minutes the car finally turned and I shuddered.

"Something wrong Mich?" Rebeca asked me.

"Oh... Nothing, it's nothing," I said. She rolled her eyes not believing me but letting it go. We kept on driving and got at the concert on time about 10 minutes before it started. We showed the big security guard out tickets and he searched us. Rebeca had wisely kept her purse at her house. We had a small bag a with a few essentials in the car that we may need later after the concert. We walked in, it was wasn't quite as full as we had expected, about half of the room was filled with people just standing around in there own little groups, talking for the most part.

"Come on Mich," Rebeca started taking my hand.

"Let's get closer," She said and we made our way forward. It was dim but I could still see around me. The entire room was darken when we were about halfway to the stage. But we still held hands and continued our journey forward closer.

"It's about to start," She said anxiously. I could see perfectly fine in the near perfect darkness I could see first-timer jitters in most of the people in the room. It wasn't mine or Rebeca's first time to a concert but we still could hold down our excitement but we didn't show it as much as the rest of them. I could see up on stage a few people in black outfits, double checking everything to make sure it was working, I could see them but no one else could've. We were about 20 yards from the crowd restraints before we could go no further, and the crowd restraints were about 10 yards from the stage. I could've swore I heard my own heart beating faster and harder. I could also heard Rebeca's, or at least I thought I could but probably not. I heard the announcer blasting through the speakers on stage.

"We've got a real special treat here for you at the Colosseum!" The announcer started.

"We proudly present..... PARAMORE!" He shouted and lights flashed brightly when the announcer had finished and people started to cheer. I saw the spotlight train on the left side of the stage. Everyone's cheers got louder and I was sure me and Rebeca were too but we couldn't hear ourselves in the clamor of the crowd. I felt like I was being lifted and swept away by the sound of the crowd and my heart started beating harder. I felt Rebeca squeezing my hand tighter but not too tight and I was pretty sure she didn't know she was doing it. Music on the radio, or an MP3 was not the same, it didn't have the same feel, as if you were right there, just 30 yards from the stage, the overall feel, it just felt so much... realer? I didn't know how to describe it. I saw the members of the band start to run out. First was Hayley, the lead vocals. Next was Josh, lead guitar and backing vocals. Then came Zac, Drums. After him came Jeremy with the bass. Last was Taylor on the Rhythm guitar. The crowd just went wild when they came on and they went quickly to their position and started to sing and play 'Optimistic for a Pessimist'. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, rocking out to all of ours favorite band. I knew both me and Rebeca were going to be horse by the end of this concert. _Here..._ I heard the voice, like a whisper in my ear from someone right next to me and I looked around seeing no one. I didn't really know why I was looking around, I knew the voice was just in my head.

Then... I saw someone. I didn't know who but I knew he meant trouble. He was staring at me, even through 20 yards of crowd, I knew he was staring at me. I saw him and he saw me. His big blue eyes looking at me and my green ones widen. He was just like me, silver hair, but his wasn't cut short, it was about bottom of eye length and a few strands were covering his eyes. He was pale as hell, just like me. He was in white pants and a white wrinkled collar shirt, I had to admit he looked really good in his outfit. He smiled mischievously at me before seemingly disappearing, I took a deep breath and looked around but didn't see him again. I was scared my heart pumping faster and faster. I didn't know why I was scared but I was. _Yes, panic_ the voice told me but I kept myself from panicking. I didn't know what to do, to take Rebeca and run or just stay. Then. I spotted him again, he was at the exit and he shook his head still smiling and turned away and exited. I shuddered but turned back to the stage. I saw Rebeca was looking at me but just looking. She hadn't seen what I had and we both knew we wouldn't be able to talk to each other with the screaming crowd. She jerked her head to the side. Asking if I wanted to talk. I shook my head and looked at her. She nodded slowly before we both turned back to the stage and we screamed our lungs out. The crowd sweeping us away, but I couldn't get those damn eyes out of my head, I could focus on the concert for the most part but couldn't get those eyes out of my head. I supposed that the Fist would be raising all sorts of hell if she had observed the one that I had so I was pretty sure I was the only one who had saw him. I didn't know what to say or think. Who was he, what did he want, why was he here, did he know I was here. It was obviously he wanted something from me but I didn't know what. It was about 9 when the concert had finally finished. The band had played the Album 'Riot' and 'All We Know Is Falling'. It was worth the time and money but... That guy... I shook my head and I looked around. Rebeca was standing next to me and the Fist guard was behind us. How she had found us in the entire crowd was beyond me but she had. Rebeca stopped by the car and turned to me.

"Right after the concert started. You seemed, distracted. Like you had seen a ghost. Even with your pale complexion it seemed like you got even paler, what was it?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I told her. It was the truth, I had no idea who that was or why he was there.

"Your keeping something back," She said. She could always read me like a book, even before we had started going out.

"He... Looked like me, silver hair, pale skin..." I trailed.

"What?" The fist asked.

"I don't know who he is. I'm not even sure that I saw him. It seemed like something out of my nightmares or something. It might just be my eyes playing a trick on me or a prank. I don't know," I said. The Fist nodded and so did Rebeca. We all got in the car and headed back in silence. The music wasn't playing now and we got back to Rebeca's house without incident and we went to sleep. I had gave Rebeca a goodnight kiss before we parted and went to bed. I was amazed that I hadn't got to sleep before the concert but I hadn't but I was out like a light when my pillow hit the bed. But even my dreams weren't safe and they turned to nightmares about that guy, and his damned big blue eyes.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hellos to all you who are reading my story. First of all, thank you for all your reviews, they really are what keeps me writing. Second. Some of you who have been reading since the first chapter may notice that I'm on 20+ chapters. And you may, just may be getting that horrid feeling in your gut when you think a story is about to end. I personally at this point don't know when I'm going to end and hopefully with your help that's going to be true, like I said. You guys and girls are what keep me writing. As of last chapter I clocked in the 100th page. Now some of you (Probably most of you since your on this site) Are used to novel sized reading. Which would make me about halfway to a third of the way through. Which is kind of what I was hoping for. Because I just started to get in the main plot now. Like I said keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. If you know some friends who like reading and aren't on this site. Refer them to it. Better yet if they are vampire lovers, refer them to this story. Now your probably either moved on by now or are hoping this is going to end so you can start reading the actual story. So without further adue...**

Chapter 24

I woke up to the alarm, it was strange, I hadn't remember setting one. I opened my eyes and looked to the side where the sound was coming from. I saw Rebeca's smiling face about a foot from mine. I smiled and saw that she was holding a clock. It was 6:30. I groaned and sat up.

"About time," She said smiling.

"What getting up at 6:30 in the morning isn't normal?" I asked her.

"Not for you," She said.

"Oh yeah. Right," I said to myself more than her.

"Come on," She said dragging me to my feet.

"Fine," I said in an exasperated sigh but smiling.

"Get dressed and take a shower, while your doing that, I'll eat breakfast and when your finished with your shower, you also can have a bite to eat," She said with a wink.

"thanks," I said and she left. I changed out of last night's outfit into a light green shirt with blue jeans, with my trenchcoat to top if off. I headed to the bathroom and took my shower. I exited fully dressed and ready. Rebeca was grinning at me from across the hall way a few yards from me. She walked to me and hugged me tight.

"Thirsty?" She whispered in my ear. _Yes..._ I heard the voice say.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good 'cause I'm in a giving mood," She whispered seductively in my ear. I leaned down to her neck and kissed it once. Before leaning closer and biting down. The sweet, rich blood trickled down my throat, however. Like always, I fought my basic instincts to drink will I was full, which I was sure would kill her, or almost kill her. So I fought it. It was stronger now though, stronger than usual, it caught me off guard but I was able to resist. I thought it might be stronger because of the voice. Because I knew it was instinct, the voice, I thought, was because I wasn't strong enough but... I wasn't so sure, maybe it was all together something else that I didn't know. I overcame my instincts and withdrew. I took out a handkerchief and wiped her neck clean. The two holes were already scars and looked like pin pricks. And you couldn't see it unless you knew what you were looking for and you couldn't tell even up close.

"Everytime you bite me... It feels better and better," She whispered, her pleasure waning.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to hurt you," I said and she smiled.

"I think it's about time to head out," I whispered to her. She nodded with a smile. She walked to her room and after a few seconds, she was out with her backpack. I smiled and grabbed mine and we headed out the door. I was surprised when the fist didn't follow us. I guess the threat of exposing myself to my classmates was a good deterrent. She was right. I felt that the voice was quieter when in the presence diminished when there was a significant risk of exposure. I got in the driver's seat and Rebeca, in the passenger's set, I started to drive.

We got to school in good time, about 10 minutes before school started. We got out of the car, Rebeca smiled at me.

"What?" I asked her smiling back.

"Oh nothing..." she trailed smiling and started for the school.

"What?" I asked again following her. She just shook her head. I rolled my eyes and decided to leave it. We walked into the commons. It was packed with people gathered and talked about pretty much anything, especially about the events of the last few weeks. Me and Rebeca made our way through the commons with little difficulty. Ralph and Jessica caught up with us when we made it to the end of the commons. We all walked towards our class while we talked. We just talked about how Chrismas went and what we got. Me and Rebeca talked about going on a trip but we didn't mention the why, just the where. They were excited until we said we didn't get to do much sight seeing. And we just kept talking and we sat down at our table. It was nice to just talk for once. We hadn't done it in a while and it was nice. Everyone seemed to be having a good time til class started. Mr. Spinega walked up to the front of the class from his desk which he had been sitting at.

"Hello hello, to you all. I'm sure you all had a great time but now it's back to school and let's see how much your brains have rotted from under use since break so we are having a pop quiz..." He trailed and everyone groaned.

"Don't worry just from last couple of months stuff, nothing new. However before we start. I'd like to introduce a few new students," He said. Everyone started to smile and whisper among themselves.

Just as he said that the door opened and the new kids walked in. It was like time slowed to a crawl. There he was. That kid from the concert walking in first. My breath caught. My heart started to race. And my fight or flight response kicking into me. Adrenaline started to rush through me, I bit my tongue and I could see red tint in my vision. My hands that were clenching the table increased, I had white knuckles. I didn't really know why I thought what I did. I didn't know why my body was reacting the way it was towards him. Or... Them. There were 3 of them. Two guys and a Girl. The two guys looks so much alike that they looked like twins. But there were subtle differences in both of them, very different subtleties. The leading one was about 3 inches taller. That was a common difference between identical twins, he also seemed have the air of authority around him. Something that the others didn't seem to have. He was a leader, he had what seemed like the same outfit as last time I saw him. White suite, white pants, white skin and bleach blond hair with hypnotic blue eyes. The person next to him, the other guy, had on the same outfit as his leader, same skin tone. But he instead had hazel eyes with just slightly darker hair than his counterpart, suffice to say he was still very blond. He also didn't walk the same as the leader, he had the walk of the servant. It told me that the leader must have made an example of the other, and despite how much he tried to hide it. He was broken, at least to the leader he was. The girl was last in. She had green eyes, same kind of pale skin as the others but her's was more... pristine, like a porcelain doll. Her hair was the even darker than the last one, but it only made her look realer, more of a common sight than the others. She had on tight white jeans, the others had slack like pants, she had more normal jeans for high school, except for the white color. Time seemed to go back to it's normal flow when the new kids stood in front of the whole class.

"Mich?" Rebeca whispered.

"Mich?" She repeated softly. I recovered and saw that she had her hand on mine and I looked to her.

"Mich," She said again.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You got red eye for a few seconds and your heart rate increased dramatically," She said. I nodded.

"I just... My body just reacted, like I was about to fight," I whispered to her. She nodded before turning back to the front of the class.

"Hello. My name is Nathan, my brother's name is Adam and my sister's name is.." He trailed.

"Malissa," She interrupted Nathan. Ahhh... The Leader, the Servant and the Rebel.

He shot her a look before looking to the teacher. "May we be seated now?" He asked the teacher. The teacher nodded and they proceeded towards the back of the class. My instincts got stronger and stronger the closer they got. I clenched my teeth. And the sat down at the table next to ours. At the way we sat. I would be sitting normal and I'd be looking at their table. I could tell this was not going to be good. But at least I wasn't in Ralph's position. I wouldn't want to have my back to them at anytime. They all looked at me with contempt and Rebeca like a pack of wolves, not hungry wolves... yet. I almost. Just almost growled but didn't.

"Switch," I told Rebeca and me and her switched seats. I still had a view of them but this way Rebeca was as far from them as she could. The teacher started and our attention were drawn to him. It was tense in the class. You could've cut it with a knife. Even Jene seemed to be a little on edge. Whenever I felt eyes on us I glanced over to them but when I looked at them they weren't looking at us. I saw Rebeca doing the same thing. I heard mummers around class, they were wondering if I was in someway related to them. But I wasn't unless they didn't know. I wasn't like them. I wasn't like how I was all the time, just in the past few weeks. I was relieved when class finally stopped and me and Rebeca got up just as the bell started to go. I felt someone grab my wrist and I turned sharply. I saw those damn hypnotic eyes looking at me.

"We need to talk," he told me. If I had one less shred of self control I would've threw a punch.

"Don't touch me, ever," I told him fiercely breaking his grasp on my wrist and left with Rebeca. We got in the commons, in the middle. People moving around us everywhere.

"Mich, I'm scared," She said to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Rebeca, I don't let them touch you, harm you," I whispered. I heard her sobbing a little.

"Shhh..." I trailed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok... It's ok..." I whispered to her and she looked up to me. She wiped her tears from her face and smiled at me.

"Thank you," She said. I nodded.

"Let's get to class now. We wouldn't want to get in trouble for being late now would we?" I asked her and she smiled but shook her head. I smiled and we went to the gym. We walked down and into the lockerooms. I changed quickly and exited. I walked into the gym and Rebeca walked in a few seconds after I and I turned to her and smiled. She did too before she stopped cold. She was staring at something behind me and I turned on a heel and saw Malissa at the other end of the gym. Staring at us. I growled slightly, I saw her make a small, smug smile. I saw her get up and start walking towards us. I slowly, almost unknowingly pushed Rebeca behind me but she didn't object. I could smell something strange like a tangy musky taste in my mouth.

"It's fear," I heard Malissa.

"What you scent, is your girlfriend's fear," She said with a smug smile. I felt myself bend my knees, ready for a fight if one would happen. She smiled a little more.

"I'm rebellious, not stupid, I would be if I tried something in school. Even I don't need Nathan to tell me that. Not that that would stop him," She said.

"So. What do you want?" I asked her.

"In what scope?" I asked her. She smiled more.

"Cute and smart," She commented, earning a little growl from Rebeca.

"Why I came over. Was to inform you as to the situation. At least, at school. If you want more. Your going to have to talk to Nathan. Which I'm sure he won't give you a choice if you prove to be stuborn," She explained.

"And how would he do that?" I asked.

"Your powerful. At least, that's the rumor but your not strong enough for him. He's got experience over you," She answered.

"Or he just might like to see how you would react if he threatened you," She said nodding over to Rebeca.

"I'd kill him," Before Rebeca could say something.

"You'd try at least," She said before the teacher called for us to take our places. Which we did. She was on the other side of the gym. Mr Urial called us outside and we went and started with a lap around the quarter mile track. It was cold at first but the jog warmed us up.

"Ok guys and girls gather around," He said and we did, around him.

"It's track week," He said and I heard groans along with whispered.

"Today, the 100 meter dash. And since people won't concentrate unless we get this done. Mich," He said to me.

"You're against Malissa," He said. I groaned and she smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked to the line.

"You going to go all out?" She asked me, whispering so no one else heard.

"No. You know how much suspicion would bring up if we ran that fast?" I asked.

"I know that. What about just this time?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said and she smiled. We got in the runner stance. I took a deep breath and got ready.

"Ready," Urial said.

"Set," He said and both of us raised our backs.

"Go!" He said and we both bolted. We were both off. Time seemed to slow and I was definatly faster. My mind realised just how much faster before time flowed normally and I had finished. I ran it out before slowing down and stopping. People were gaping at me.

"What? What time did I get?" I asked them.

"10.11 seconds..." Someone said.

"Malissa you got 12 seconds," Someone else said. I raised my eyebrows. I beat her by about two seconds. I said her walk to me, until we were just a few paces from each other.

"Good run. I think I just confirmed the rumors," She said with a smile before walking back to the people.

**Author Note: If you didn't know the world record for 100 meter dash was set in the 2008 Olympics at 9.69. So. Mich getting that... It was suppose to represent how fast he really is. And like Malissa said. He has no experience...**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I growled low as I saw her walk away. During our talking Mr Urial had separated groups of people into heats and they started running. I saw Rebeca walk up to me.

"What's wrong Mich. You just beat her but you look even more pissed than ever," She said.

"She did that just to determine how strong I was, I hate it when people manipulate me," I explained. She nodded, she looked back to Malissa and growled slightly.

"What was that for?" I asked her. She looked back to me and frowned.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you," She mumbled but I heard it. Probably not as low as Rebeca had intended. I cupped her chin gently.

"You shouldn't worry about it," I whispered. She nodded.

"Hey!" I heard Urial shout over to us.

"I know you just ran really fast but get over here and let's see it again," He said over to me and Rebeca and we went over and class continued like normal... Well almost normal. I didn't make anymore incredible runs and people jeered me for it but I didn't care what they thought.

We headed in and me and Rebeca walked to our next class. It was horrid though. We had one of the three in ever class we had. Like they were keeping an eye on us, observing us. I sighed when me and Rebeca were finally out of class.

"You want to go talk to them, don't you?" She asked.

"But I don't want to leave you," I said.

"I won't be alone, they'd be stupid on a level that they haven't shone if they attacked me in my house," She told me and I nodded.

"I know but still... I just don't have a good feeling about them," I responded.

"How could you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Go ahead. I'll know if your in trouble," She told me and I nodded. She got in my car.

"I'll pick you up, got your cell?" She asked as I waited by the driver side window.

"Yeah I do," I told her.

"Good. Call when you need a ride," She said and I handed her my keys and she started the car. She gave me a quick kiss before starting off. I sighed and walked over to the group.

"So... Come to join the fold? Malissa has already told me about your performance at the track," Nathan said.

"I'm not here to join you, I'm here to find out what the hell you want from me," I told him. He smiled and chuckled.

"The question is, who are you?" He asked me.

"That doesn't matter," I told him. _Of course it matters..._ the voice trailed to me.

"No it doesn't," I told the voice. Their were no one but me and the group in the parking lot now.

"A voice..." Nathan trailed.

"You should listen to it, you'll live longer," He told me.

"Fuck you," I said and he frowned but smiled.

"How do you think Salina found out about your spicific condition?" He asked me. I had no idea how he knew about that but I wasn't too surprised that he did for some reason.

"I don't know," I said.

"She found it in their archives," I speculated. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope," He replied.

"How would you know?" I asked growling. He broke out in a grin.

"It's been bouncing around in your girlfreind's head, like marbles in a glass ball," He said.

"I can read minds," He explained. I growled but for some reason believed him, despite not having any reason to do so.

"Did you know that Rebeca is a student of history?" He asked me.

"Yeah... So am I," I told him.

"Vampiric history, she's a student of vampiric history," He explained.

"No," I said.

"She knows all about her people's history. Did she tell you about it?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know that answer," I said bitterly. He smiled.

"Catching on... And she fed you somce bullshit story about the church perscuted her people... That was a lie," He told me.

"I don't believe you," I said flatly.

"Of course you don't," He said, unsuprised.

"But why do you think that the common vampire of myths looks like you and me and not like her?" He asked me.

"Because the church wanted to make themeslves feel safe, so they made us out to be gods that they knew could never exist," I told him.

"But why would the church feed the populace false information if they wanted vampires perscuted?" He asked me.

"Why should I care?" I asked back.

"I bet she can't lie to you. Ask her. How did Salina know what you are?" He said.

"If not for curiosity, hen ask as another conformation of her love. Ask because now, I know your dying to know the answer," He said and they simpily got in their car and left me there. I waited for a few minutes. Thinking. Before I called Rebeca on my cell.

"Mich?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm still at the school, could you pick me up?" I asked.

"Of course I can," She said.

"Something is wrong," She added quickly.

"I'll talk about it later," I said and she hung up and I did too. It took about 15 minutes before she got to the parking lot and I got in on the passanger's side of my car.

"What's wrong?" Se asked me. I turned to her and looked streight into her eyes.

"Rebeca. Do you know how Salina found out about who I am?" I asked her. She bit her lip and turned away from me. I took her chin gently and turned her face back to mine.

"Rebeca?" I asked. She still looked down.

"I..." She trailed, she started to cry and threw herself into my arms.

"I told her!" She wailed, sobbing and crying harder.

"You told her to kill me?" I asked her. She stopped sobbing almost immediately and slapped me across the face. For the first time since we had been together she slapped me. It stung bad.

"NO! I didn't tell her to kill you! I just told her that your description matched a few people in our history and then she stormed off to go through the books," She explained to me. I was still getting over the shock of her slap. But I guess that it seemed like I deserved it. I had acused her of trying to get me killed... She had a right to be outraged. But I thought the slap was a bit much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I didn't know for sure," She said, she avirted her eyes.

"But you didn't even mention it and you knew that I wanted to know, you were willing to let Jene do what she did rather than tell me. Why?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be one of them..." She trailed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I had a hint that Salina might have done what she did. Because of the anamosity between us," She said before looking up to me.

"Why is their anomosity?" I asked her.

"Because... Back when our race was a flegling. Our people noticed a diffenence. Some of us were different, white skined, stronger in general... As long as one of our peoples lived, the other did as well. After the Plague. The people were looking for someone to blame. And... Our people hid away and kinda pushed yours into the light. And your kind were persecuted. We didn't know the extent of the persecution. We didn't understand how long our betrayal would be in root, or how hard it would be to remove it, or what your people would do to us. Over time. After the initial shock of being hit by a metaphorical bus your people slid away into the pages of history and we lost track of you and assumed that the Inquisition finished the rest of you off. But we were wrong. We thought you people were dead until Salina found out that one was killing our people under her nose, her own mate. That was about 100 years ago. Slowly. Your people have been showing up under the radar every once and awhile since then. We don't know what to make of it. Some think that it's just a coincidence. Some think that your people were never as weak from the Inquisition as we were led to believe. And some. Think your people are positioning themselves like chess pieces on a board and the time is coming for check mate." She explained to me. I was silent for a while. Taking it all in.

"Mich?" She asked after about 3 minutes of silence.

"Yes Rebeca,"I asked her.

"You don't hate me now do you?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes, but she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"No. I could never hate you," I told her hugging her tight to me. She snuggled against me. If I were in my people's position. I know which I think we were in. Chess pieces, getting ready.

AUTHOR NOTE: Hellos my peeps, readers and loyal readers all. I would like to congragulate you on getting through 25 chapters. HURRAY! Ok now down to business... again... Anyway I was wondering if you thought that the slap was too much, too little or what. I'm not a girl, if you couldn't tell from the way I type and I am looking for feedback on this. And I know that I have at least some girl reviewers. Actually... I'm not sure I have any guy readers....


	27. Chapter 26

**A warning to my viewers. This chapter has a little lemonyness to it that some may not like. Nothing too revealing but still a word of caution.**

Chapter 26

She looked up to me and smiled.

"I love you so much Mich, I could never knowingly hurt you," She said looking into my eyes.

"Neither could I love," I whispered to her and kissed her. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and she pulled me closer, into a deeper kiss.

"I think that we need to be in a structure if we're going to continue," I said between kisses. She smiled. We were still in my car.

"I think I agree," She said starting the car and she drove to her place. We got out of the car.

"What are we going to tell your parents?" I asked. She looked down.

"I already told them," She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah... They went ballistic," She said.

"Did she tell Salina about it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She wants to recon them first. Using you," She said sighing.

"'To prove your on our side'" She said sounding like her mom. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know," She said to me.

"Come on," She said taking my hand and we walked into the house. She and I ran upstairs to my room. We got in and closed the door and locked it.

"Now... Where we're we?" She asked smiling. I smiled too and she walked to me and her hands clasp around my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Right about here," I answered with a smiled, my arms around her waist pulling her to me. And she pressed against me. I felt her start to rub against me.

"Oh god..." She trailed. I felt her hands running down my body. While mine rested on her hips, pushing her to me. Which she wanted just about as much as I wanted, if not more so.

"I want you so bad," She whispered.

"A bit quick aren't we?" I asked feeling her press aganist me.

"I've always wanted you," She told me. Pressing her lips hard to mine.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you," She added. I lifted her up pressing her against me and her legs wrapped my waist, holding herself to me.

"I've wanted you," She finished. I pressed my lips to her's as hard as she was to me. Our lips locked together, a hint of tongue, sweet softness, before she tore away in a growl and I let her down, knowing what she was angry about. She swung the door open and a torrent of words spilled from her lips at a hundred miles a minute to her parents who had been listening in on her and me. I sighed and walked over and sat on the table before flinching after a minute from hearing the door slam before looking back to it to see a still fuming Rebeca. She turned to me and I smiled and she melted to my smile before walking over to the bed and she laid down next to me wrapping her arms around me as she did.

"After we were so rudely interrupted," I said smiling as she kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back. My hand trailing on her side. She shivered pressing her lips to mine hard. My lips eagerly took hers in, running my tongue against her lips and she parted them, letting my tongue snake into her mouth. Her tongue was eagerly waiting to meet mine and our tongues wrapped around each other. I felt her arms around me and she rolled to one side. Bringing me with her, on top of her. I looked into her eyes. They were begging me.

"Please Mich," She whispered to me. I sighed and averted my eyes. I heard her growl and she flipped us over so she was on top.

"What's wrong Mich?" She asked me. I just sighed and got up.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"Your not gay are you?" She asked me.

"No... I think I would've told you by now, or you would've figured it out already," I told her. I sighed again. It wasn't that I wasn't excited from her, I was, but... It didn't feel right, at least, not now.

"I'm sorry Rebeca," I told her.

"It's ok. You love me right?" She asked.

"Of course I do," I told her. She smiled and kissed me.

"Good," She said. "That's enough for me, she told me before pulling me close.

"Just don't make me regret saying that," She whispered to me.

"I won't," I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Are you tired?" she asked me. I nodded.

"You should go to bed then love," She said kissing me good night before getting up.

"Night Mich," She said walking over to the door smiling at me once more before leaving. I sighed and fell to the bed, my head hitting the pillow. And I fell asleep quickly.

I was dreaming but it was more of a nightmare. I couldn't move my body at all on my own but I couldn't break from the dream, it was like the dream was not my own. I was standing in gym of my high school. People dancing slowly, people with no faces. They had bodies, they were dressed in tuxedos and dresses but their faces were blank. I saw Malissa walking through the dance floor to me, I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Come dance with me Mich," She said to me and my body moved on it's own. And Malissa and I started dancing together, close, nearly touching. I felt her hands run over me and my hands did as well. I saw her face move close to mine and her hand on the side of my neck. She slowly tilted her neck away from me. And almost without thinking, I sunk my fangs into her neck. I was still completely out of control as I drank from her. I heard her gasp and pull me closer before biting into my own neck. I felt her warm blood running down my throat. My own blood leaving me, giving itself to her hunger. She pushed herself closer to me and I felt one of my hands run down her leg and I grabbed her by the thigh and lifted her leg and I felt it press against my leg tight I felt her lean back and I went with her. My other hand on her back supporting her leaning back and I smelled her scent rising from her bare skin close to my face. And I woke up bolting upright breathing heavily, very heavily and I shook my head. And gulped. I hadn't made a sound in the dream or in the real world. I ran my hands through my hair.


End file.
